Kim Possible: So The Vengeance
by Stormchaser90
Summary: When enjoying a break from the hero work, Kim and Ron are about to face a new challenge when a secret project awakens and learns of his brother's demise at the hands of Team Possible, setting off on a personal vendetta against the teen heroes.
1. Prologue: Drake's Awakening

__Disclaimer. I do not own all characters to the Kim Possible franchise, they remain the sole property of Disney. The character Drake #902 was created by me so if someone wants to use him in a story then you got to let me know first.__

* * *

><p><strong>The first story of the Darkest Legacy Trilogy<strong>

**Kim Possible: So The **_**Vengeance**_

_**Written by**_

_**Stormchaser90**_

_**-Prologue-**_

**_Drake's Awakening_**

Rain blasted in the thunderous skies as Kim and Ron faced the biggest world conquest plan Drakken came up with. Thousands of Diablo's flew in formation above the Beuno Nacho Headquarters as the fate of the world was decided in a frantic and desperate battle, both sides knowing that they couldn't afford to lose, only one side will emerge victorious. Kim took aim with the EMP gun, only for a black booted foot to kick it out of her grasp. She saw Shego standing there, green plasma energy emanating from her hands, ready for a brutal fight. The EMP gun spun in the air, heading towards the stairwell leading to the main control room. Ron ran up the stairs, and out into the rain as he followed the trajectory, desperate to catch the gun.

"I'm open!" He called out, as he ran desperately forwards.

Suddenly the roof exploded upwards, Ron fell backwards as a figure in a red and black jumpsuit shot up through the hole that was suddenly made, catching the gadget in a red gloved hand. He landed with a crouch before Ron, smiling menacingly. Eric the synthodrone, the guy who dated KP and broke her heart stood before him.

Eric gave a mocking laugh before speaking "Nice try loser, and by the way a naked mole rat is not cool. It's gross."

Shocked by those words, Rufus appeared on Ron's shoulder to face him. However those words hit Ron the hardest, that seemed to go too far.

"Nobody...disses...Rufus!" He said angrily, pointing a threatening finger at Eric.

While in a sitting position he brought his legs towards Eric's in a scissor maneuver, sending the synthodrone sprawling to the floor. The gadget fell out of his hands, while Rufus leapt onto the back of his head, pinning it down onto the rain soaked concrete before dashing to the gadget as it slid towards the building's edge. He caught it as it went over, grabbing the gadget while grasping the building edge with his hind paws.

"Woah!" He cried, as he stared at the long drop below him. Using every ounce of strength in his body he threw the gadget up onto the roof, gasping for breath from exhaustion. Meanwhile Kim and Shego were locked in a vicious confrontation, trading punches and kicks as they countered each and every move they knew.

"You don't know when to quit!" Shego snarled, trading a kick towards Kim.

Kim blocked it easily. "Neither do you!" She retorted, performing a countering kick of her own.

"You got that right." Shego sarcastically answered back.

Ron faced Eric in their own showdown, Eric easily dodged Ron's punches while sending him slamming into a wall with a ferocious kick. He sent another kick that sent Ron to the ground and put a foot on his head, slowly applying pressure.

"Ow!" Ron cried out, the pain intensifying. Rufus got his strength back and threw the gadget to Ron, catching it with his right hand. "Kim!" He cried out, throwing it with all his might. The gadget flew into the air as Kim and Shego duelled. Kim flipped backwards, sending a kick that sent Shego flying towards the roof's edge. She barely managed to dig into the concrete roof to prevent herself from falling over the edge.

Landing gracefully, Kim caught the gadget with her hand. "Got it!" She said, taking aim at the tower and firing. The dart flew forward, heading on a direct collision with the broadcast tower. Drakken arrived and saw to his horror as his plans were about to be undone.

"No!" He cried, as he clasped both hands to his head in pure terror. His terror was replaced by relief when Eric managed to dash to the top of the tower, catching the dart just centimetres from impact. He raised it into the air in triumph.

"So sorry," He said in a mocking tone. However the unexpected happened as Kim smiled at Eric instead.

"You know, Rufus did not appreciate that crack," She said, sounding confident instead of scared.

"The little dude holds a grudge," Ron said, smiling as well in a knowing way.

Eric didn't notice what was happening when it was too late. He looked down and saw to his horror as Rufus appeared on his foot, sinking his front teeth directly into his leg. Syntho-plasma gushed out from the hole Rufus made, Eric screaming in terror.

"Oh no! Oh no!" He cried, his voice getting weaker as his body shrivled up. When the syntho-plasma finally poured out of his body his weak form collapsed backwards. Eric Synthodrone 901 was no more. The dart made contact with the tower and a surge of electricity burst upwards, overloading it to it's breaking point. Explosions rocked the roof as the tower blew up, the power surge destroying the command centre as Drakken's henchmen ran to safety. All over the world the Diablo threat became non-existant as the they shrunk down to their toy size, the circuitry frying as they hit the ground. Drakken watched as his plan literally literally fell back down to earth.

"Okay," He said, with a reluctant admitting tone. "Maybe she is all that." He tried to tip toe away only to be tripped up by Ron. He slammed onto the rain soaked roof with a heavy thud.

"Taking over the world is one thing," Ron said angrily. "But you taking over Bueno Nacho, you're going to pay!" He pointed an angry finger at Drakken.

A look of annoyance fell on Drakken's face. "You can't be serious!" He said, as he rolled his eyes. Ron was deadly serious.

"Note serious face!" He said, pointing at his face which did hold a very angry look. For the first time ever, he actually scared Drakken. He gulped as he looked at Ron.

"Oh please," He said in a begging tone of voice, suddenly trying to remember the buffoons name. "Oh that name escapes me again!"

"Say...my...name!" Ron said darkly before finally yelling. "SAY IT!"

"Uh, it's, erm, it's ugh STOPPABLE!" Drakken cried, after finally remembering his name. Ron crossed his arms in triumph. "Booyah," He said quietly with self satisfaction.

Shego tried to make a quick getaway when Kim crossed her path, looking annoyed.

"Do you know what I really hate?" Kim asked, in a casual tone.

"Uh, that your date melted?" Shego retorted, preparing for another fight.

"No...you," Kim said, the last word with a hint of malice. She suddenly performed a powerful kick, enhanced by the nano-technology of the battlesuit. The powerful blow sent Shego flying backwards directly into the tower, electricity surging into her as the tower collapsed, falling along with the debris to the parking lot on the ground. Kim smiled to herself with her own feeling of self satisfaction. The world was saved, the bad guys were down for the count, she broke up with her original date in the most extreme way ever but more importantly...she had a new date for the prom.

**-KP-**

Over a year passed since that day and the world was recovering from the attack by the Lowardians Warmonga and Warhok a few days ago, building's still undergoing rapid repair by emergency builders across the globe. However, something sinister went on in Middleton at night, as a truck parked into an abandoned warehouse in the industrial district. Three men dressed in red uniforms unloaded a crate and carried it inside, the words 'Drake-Synthodrone#902' were printed in bold letters on the top of the wooden lid.

"So this thing inside this crate is a synthodrone?" One of the men asked, as he helped carry it.

"Yep, number 902. Which is kind'a weird as Drakken claimed he only made 901 synthodrones," Another answered. "What strikes me odd is why he kept this guy a secret?"

"Beats me," Said another one. "Anyway who cares, it's his loss. He should have paid us better if he didn't want us stealing from him."

"Well he pays that Shego woman," The first one said. "Why d'you reckon he makes sure to pay her contract?"

"Maybe it's because she's better at fighting Kim than us?" The third suggested. "Or maybe he just really likes her."

"I guess you're thinking about the mishap at the party," The first laughed. "I heard that vine literally brought them together."

"No, actually they got so embarrased about it that they've been avoiding each other ever since," The second henchman said. "However I reckon something is there, they're just both in denial. Anyway let's get this thing set up."

They set the crate down and opened it, revealing a chamber inside with a young male dressed in a red and black jumpsuit, the unifrom of a synthodrone. He looked at least 19 years old and had a face that girls in high school would go mad for, his more noticeable feature was his sharp jawline. His short hair was raven coloured and was slightly messy, giving him that bad boy look about him. Setting the chamber up, they checked that everything was operational before starting the activation sequence. A low humming noise came from the chamber as the young man inside twitched as power flowed into his body. Soon the humming intensified until it abruptly stopped, the door of the chamber swinging open with a quiet hiss of escaping air. The synthodrone slowly opened his eyes and let out a low groan.

"Oh man," The synthodrone said weakly, putting a hand to his head. "What the..."

He saw the three henchmen and slowly sat up, wincing slightly from the stiffness of his body, he felt the sytho-ooze starting to slowly soften to allow maximum mobility. He looked at the henchmen and sighed.

"Okay, get back guy's, dude need's his space here," The synthodrone said.

They took a step back and the young man mumbled a "thanks" before getting out of the chamber. Rubbing the back of his head, he looked at the chamber and then at the henchmen.

"How long?" He asked.

"Excuse us?"

"I said, how long was I asleep?" The synthodrone started to get annoyed.

"I'd say at least a year."

"A year?" The synthodrone said, completely surprised. "I was stuck in there for a whole year?"

"Listen kid..."

"My name is Drake...Drake Synthodrone #902."

"Okay...Drake then...we got no idea who you are, heck we didn't know you existed. I mean that Drakken guy must have kept you a secret."

That actually seemed to strike Drake the hardest, a look of confusion slowly changing into that of deep emotional pain.

"Didn't know?" He asked weakly, feeling dejected. Why wasn't anyone told of his existence? Why did Drakken keep him a secret all this time?

"I need to talk to him. Maybe he and my bro can explain everything," Drake said.

"Bro?...You got a brother?" The second henchman asked in surprise.

"Well I do...I was kind of given information on another like me, who according to my programming would be my brother. I think you might know him, his name is Eric."

The henchmen stood there in a uncomfortable silence as Drake looked at them, they were afraid of his reaction to the news. Drake could tell from the looks of their faces that something was up.

"Wait is he?...Is Eric...is...' Drake said weakly, his voice started to crack. He had a sickening feeling about what was going to be said next.

The third henchman spoke. "We're sorry kid, but a year ago...during the whole Diablo plan your brother.." He sighed. "..was destroyed by Team Possible." He tried to make it as easy as he could for Drake to hear the news.

The news hit him like a freight train, he doubled over in shock at what he was learning after exiting sleep mode. Deep down he wanted to see his brother but now that wouldn't be possible anymore. Slowly a rage started to build up inside him, increasing as the word 'Possible' began to feel like poison to him. He clenched his hands into tight fists, a redoubling fury that began to fuel his strength. He glared at the three of them, before finally managing to speak.

"Where is this Team Possible?" He asked, his voice full of a deep burning hatred.

"Uh...why do you want to know?" The second henchman asked, although he had a general idea on what he wanted to do.

Drake suddenly punched the chamber from which he stepped out from, creating a huge dent into the side of it. The force of the punch sent it flying backwards and crashing into the wall opposite, the brick and mortar crumbling upon impact.

"Here's a hint," Drake said darkly, watching the henchmen go pale. "Now I'm not going to say it again."

"Woah, kid calm down!" The second henchman said. "Take it easy or you do yourself an injury."

"I'm not the one who has to worry about injury!" He said threateningly. "Now tell me the location of Team Possible!"

"To be honest...we don't know," The second henchman lied, knowing fully well that Team Possible resided in Middleton. A while back, when trying to escape from an exploding lair, Kim risked her life to save him and his friends lives before turning them over to the police. This lie may not be much, he thought, but maybe it would buy her some time.

"Then I guess I have to talk to Drakken then," Drake said. "So is this his lair?" He gestured to the interior of the warehouse.

"...no," The second henchman confessed. Drake raised an eyebrow is skepticism before realising what was going on.

"Wait a sec...did you three steal me?" Drake asked, his voice although sounding calm made the henchmen all the more nervous. They gave a sheepish grin as they backed away from Drake. That seemed to say it all.

"Do you have any idea how I feel about being stolen property?" Drake snarled, his anger starting to take over.

"...Uh...please don't hurt us kid..uh..Drake," One of the stammered, backing against a wall.

"I'm not gonna to hurt you," Drake growled, his eye's narrowing. "I'm gonna really hurt you!"

The henchmen didn't stand a chance as Drake charged forwards, springing into a cartwheel and vaulting into a flying kick. The impact sent them sprawling on the ground, groaning in pain. Drake grabbed one by the arm and spun him around, before finally letting him go and sending him flying into the other two. They collapsed onto the floor, beaten black and blue. Drake smiled and left the warehouse.

One of them sighed and raised his head. "Okay...let's work at Beuno Nacho." The other's mumbled in agreement.

**-KP-**

The night air was cool and calm, barely a cloud in the sky allowed the stars and moon to shine brightly down on Middleton. Drake walked for a few minutes, reaching a commercial district and passing a few stores. While passing a convenience store he spotting something in a magazine display in the corner of his eye, abruptly stopping he looked at the cover of one of the magazines. A picture of Kim and Ron, holding each other and smiling was on the front of the magazine, the main article naming them 'Couple of the Year' beneath them in bold letters. Drake raised an eyebrow in surprise, he was programmed with the knowledge that they were best friends but to find they were dating was weird. Punching the glass and shattering the window, he grabbed the magazine from the rack as the burglar alarm went off.

Flipping through the magazine, ignoring other bits of gossip he found a few pages dedicated to Team Possible. An exclusive interview gave him an insight into their lives, while they talked about how they first met but took them a while to finally fall in love which each other. Other stories included 'The Stoppable Naco Story' and another called 'A Day in the Life of Rufus'. A whoop of a siren broke his concentration, turning to see a police cruiser pull up, the letter's MPD on the side. Two officer's got out of the car and stopped a few metres from him.

"Well looky at what we have here," Drake said sarcastically. "Middleton's lamest."

The officer just stared at him, eyes narrowing from the insult.

"Kid, did you do this?" The officer asked, pointing to the broken window.

Drake smiled and nodded his head, crossing his arms in triumph.

"Then you better come down to the station with us," The other officer said. That was a bad mistake.

Throwing the magazine up high up into the air, Drake dashed forwards and sent one officer flying into a lamp post, knocking him out cold. Before the other officer could react, Drake leapt into the air and vaulted over the cruiser before landing and performing a leg sweep, taking the other down. Reaching a hand up into the air, Drake caught the magazine as it fell and grinned in satisfaction.

"Hardly S.W.A.T. material are you?" Drake joked, as he cuffed them both to the lamp post. Getting into the driver's seat of the cruiser, Drake made adjustments to the seat. The police scanner crackled and a female voice spoke.

"Adam-13, has the situation been resolved?" The voice asked. Not wanting to miss a chance to insult the police, Drake smirked as he picked up the mic.

"I'm sorry but Adam-13 isn't in right now, but if I could take a message then I'll make sure they get it," Drake mocked, smirking as he spoke. The voice spoke again, this time sounding very annoyed.

"Who is this? What do you want?" She demanded.

"Hey, first of all you don't get to make the demands," Drake snarled. "That's my job. But if you must know, I want you to pass a message for a certain red head."

"Do you mean the cheif?" The voice asked. "He has red hair, shall I go get him?"

"Not him you moron!" Drake said, annoyed at her stupidity. "I'll make this easier for you to understand. She goes by the name of Kimberly Ann Possible."

"Kim Possible of Team Possible?" The voice asked in surprise. "What's the message?"

A dark grin slowly appeared on his face.

"Tell her that her days as a hero are numbered," Drake said in a calm, confident tone. "When she and I finally face each other, she is not going to be walking away."

Ripping out the police scanner from the dashboard with ease, Drake tossed it out the window casually. Searching the glove compartment for anything useful, he found only candy bar wrappers and a few Oh Boyz CD's, which he too threw out the window. Putting the car in gear, Drake hit the accelerator and raced down the street, firing up the sirens and lights for fun. As he drove he knew that he would face a challenge and to do that, he had to prepare for what he wanted to be Team Possible's final ever mission.

* * *

><p>Stormchaser90 here. This has been updated again, given the title of this prologue and have corrected any mistakes. Please read and review, would love to have feedback. For those who have been reading, a massive thanks to you all.<p> 


	2. An AwkWeird Morning

___Disclaimer. I do not own all characters to the Kim Possible franchise, they remain the sole property of Disney. The character Drake #902 was created by me so if someone wants to use him in a story then you got to let me know first.___

* * *

><p>-Chapter 1-<p>

An Awk-Weird Morning

The faint light of the morning sun shone on the town of Middleton as the town started to awaken. Several stores began opening up except for one that was broken into the night before, one of the local businesses that remained open all night was the Middleton Hotel which had nearly half the citizens of Middleton staying there until their homes were rebuilt or repaired. In the finest suites available, paid for by the organisation Global Justice as a thank you gift, had three honored families from Team Possible. The Load's, the Stoppable's and the Possible's.

**-KP-**

A soft ray of light shone through a gap in the curtains, slightly brightening Kim's face as she slept. Stirring slightly in her sleep, she grimaced when a loud repetetive beeping came from the digital alarm clock, she opened her eyes and propped herself up on one elbow in bed. She checked the time on the digital display which shown 6:25am.

"Aw, give me a break," Kim moaned weakly, hitting the snooze button. The beeping still came from the clock and Kim reached towards it, taking a closer look at the mechanisms. The snooze button was disconnected from the rest of the hardware, which could only mean one thing.

"Tweebs!" She muttered in annoyance, as she ripped the battery out of the clock. Silence immediatly filled the air and she gently sighed before collapsing back into the kingsize bed. Just as she was about to fall asleep again another beep filled the air to a tune of four. She gritted her teeth, wondering if it was another stupid prank her brother's were playing when she realised it came from the Kimmunicator strapped to her wrist. She suddenly became alert, a reflex developed after all the years she answered calls in the early hours of the morning, hitting a button on the device to answer. A tired looking Wade wearing yellow pajama's with pink bears filled the screen. Ever since they arrived at the hotel Wade had Global Justice set up The System in his hotel room as a precaution.

"Hey Kim," He said, yawning.

"Hey Wade," Kim answered. "What's the...are those pink bears?"

Wade went red in the face in realisation. "Aw man, promise not to tell?"

Kim smiled and mimed zipping her lips. "Secret is safe with me Wade. So what's the sitch?"

"We got a hit on the site and I know you and Ron are on vacation from the hero work, but I think you should check into this," Wade answered.

"Is it serious?"

"You tell me," Wade said. "I'm relaying a message that the Middleton Police got last night from one of their cruisers when it was stolen."

The miniature speakers crackled as a recorded message played and Kim could hear a male voice, guessing that he was about the same age as her.

"Tell her that her days as a hero are numbered. When she and I finally face each other, she is not going to be walking away."

Kim raised an eye brow in surprise, not exactly the wake up call she wanted but it got her attention.

"Perfect start to a perfect day," Kim said sarcastically, with a weak smile. "So a cruiser got stolen, are the cops who drove it alright?"

"They're fine but a little shaken up," Wade said. "They been put on light traffic duty just to be safe."

"Well keep an eye on it, just in case. I'm sure it was just some guy looking for street cred or something," Kim said, before suddenly coming to a realisation as she started to feel more awake. "Wait a sec, Wade you are staying at the same hotel as me and Ron! Why did you use the Kimmunicator to tell me?"

Wade grinned sheepishly, rolling his eyes in a nervous way. "It's more fun to do it that way?" He said in a weak defense. Kim shot him a stern look and he sighed. "Okay so I was lazy," He admitted. "Sorry, won't do it again."

"No big, I'll talk to you later," Kim said. "After I get a few more z's." Wade got the hint and smiled.

"Alright then, later Kim."

The screen went blank and Kim collapsed back into bed, wrapping the sheets tightly around her. Just a few more minutes, she thought as she drifted back to sleep.

**-KP-**

Drakken yawned in bed, his teddy bear snuggled close to him as he woke up. He felt something soft brush against his hand, realising it was those stupid petals growing from his neck. He really needed to find a cure for that constant embarrasment, looking like some five year old kid in a school musical was not going to do wonders to his popularity as a villain, especially as he was quite unpopular enough as it is. He decided to get up and get an early morning breakfast, waking up slightly after accidentally stepping on the pin of his medal he won for saving Earth which he accidentally left on the floor. I really need to tidy up sometime, Drakken thought.

Limping to the door with a sore foot he left his quarters while still walking half tired, suddenly getting a surprise as he walked into someone. He was about to start yelling when he saw to his horror who he bumped into, Shego.

Oh snap, he thought, not good.

They haven't spoken to each other since the party and spent the past few days avoiding each other. Drakken felt that he had to break the tension, maybe if he just said good morning or something. It can't be that difficult.

"Uh...good...morning Shego," He said, his voice wavering in pitch. Okay so it was a little more difficult than he expected.

"Oh hey...er morning Drew...I mean Drakken," Shego said, a little shaken herself. An uncomfortable silence fell in the air before Drakken finally spoke.

"So..er...how you been?"

"Er...good. Erm...what about you?"

"Erm...ahem...I'd say the same."

"So listen...er...about that...vine thing?" Shego asked, rubbing the back of her head uncomfortably. Uh oh, Drakken thought.

"Oh that...er...I'm sure it was.." Drakken said, thinking of the first thing to pop into his head. "...an involuntary subconcious thought!" He quickly slapped a hand to his head in realisation of what he said. Shego stood there, completely surprised.

"Okaaay..wow..er..I'm gonna hit the gym...you know...work up an appetite for breakfast," Shego said meakly, pointing in the direction of the lair's gym.

"Okaaay..well...I'm gonna get myself...some er...coco moo," Drakken said, realising how embarrasing that came out. Shego smirked a bit, a different kind of smirk that wasn't her usual sarcastic one.

"Alright, see you later then," Shego shrugged with a smile. She quietly moved past him and made her way towards the gym. Drakken sighed and realised a few henchmen were staring at him. He shot them a 'What are you looking at?' glance before quickly making his way to the lair's cafeteria.

"Oh man, they both got it badly," One of the henchmen said, as the others nodded in agreement.

**-KP-**

It had been nearly seven hours since Drake awoken in Middleton and was on his way to Drakken's lair. He realised that it was a good idea to leave town, especially since his synthodrone systems were still getting used to action and he had not long ago worked out that all the Team Possible members lived in Middleton, the same town he left behind to find Drakken. What angered him was that somehow the information was kept from him at that time, like he already knew it but some part of him was keeping it from him. He shrugged it off, concluding that since he woken up in Middleton recently his systems still were slowly activating, only reaching their full potential when the syntho-ooze would become fully active. It was a good thing when he realised that if he did went to battle them so early, he would not have lasted five seconds, especially against Stoppable and his Monkey Powers that he read about in that magazine. He had to come up with a plan, a very good plan if he was to take them on in combat as he still felt the rage burning inside him.

One of the first problems he had to face was a tracker device he found on the police cruiser, only to solve the problem by ripping it out from the car as he drove and throwing it into the back of a passing truck carrying geese, literally putting the police on a wild goose chase. With the cops now chasing the wrong target he was free to find Drakken but the problem he had was finding exactly where he was hiding.

Luckily he found a lead when he pulled into a lonely gas station at 5am to fill up the near empty tank, the sign read 'Ed's Gasoline & Car Repair', a man was outside working on a car engine. Drake could see that the guy was real old school, wearing clothes that guy's in 80's rock bands would wear. He had a familiar look to him, his long blond hair styled in a mullet. On his arm was a tattoo, presumably his name 'Ed'. Drake pulled up into the station and got out, leaning against the car while still deep in thought.

"Woah, sweet ride man," The owner said, walking up to the police cruiser and admiring the wheels. "You like, jack it or something?"

"Why ask?" Drake said, glaring at him. The man held up his hands defensively.

"Hey just askin' dude, I ain't exactly popular with the cops too," He said, with a grin. "Name's Ed or Eddie, most people call me Motor Ed."

"Alright Ed, just give her a tank of the good stuff and I'll be on my way," Drake said, unscrewing the cap over the fuel port. Motor Ed shrugged and started filling the tank, looking at Drake in an skeptical way, as a awkward long silence filled the air before he spoke.

"So like where you headin'?"

"Just...fill...the...tank," Drake said, his teeth gritting. He was not exactly in the mood to talk to the guy.

"Oh dude, seriously you need to like chill," Ed said. "Come on man, I rarely get someone pullin' in here for gas, seriously."

"Alright fine!" Drake snapped. "If you must know I guess you could say I'm looking for my dad." It actually felt wrong when he described Drakken as a father, after all he was the guy who abandoned him and kept him a secret. He was going to have a few choice words with him when they meet.

"Okay, so you're goin' to see your pop. Anyone that I might know?"

"He goes by the name of Dr Drakken," Drake hissed, barely trying to contain his anger. He actually was starting to consider hurting the guy, until the unexpected happened.

"Drakken? You mean my cousin Drew?"

Drake suddenly raised an eyebrow, deciding that a conversation with Ed might actually be a good idea. He decided that Motor Ed would be useful and decided to not hurt him, unless he had a very good reason to.

"Wait a second, you're related?"

"Yep."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously dude. We go back a long time."

"Wow, I never been programmed with the knowledge he had a cousin."

"Programmed? You're a robot or something. I thought you were like human or something...man I really thought Drew actually...er...well you know?" He suggested.

"I'm not literally his son!" Drake yelled, a little weirded out by what Ed said to him. "I used the word 'dad' as a figure of speech you idiot!"

"Okay, calm down man! Seriously!" He said defensively.

"So you know where I can find him?" Drake asked, eager to learn of Drakken's location.

"Sure, he's not too far from here," Motor Ed said. "Got the info right in my office, wait a sec will ya?"

He left and went into the garage area, a lot of crashing came as he searched. He finally came out with a torn piece of paper, stained on the edges with motor oil.

"Thanks," Drake mumbled, taking the piece of paper and scanning it. He finally had his location.

"No worries dude, seriously," Ed grinned. "Say hi to Drew for me and also if you see a smoking hot green babe, whatever you do, do not try to hit on her. Seriously, I think she and Drew are like a item or something, just go by the number one rule which is 'Never touch another man's Harley', okay?"

Drake found the idea of his creator and according to his programming Shego, his right hand woman and villainy enforcer to be a couple was a disturbing concept to him for some reason. When Ed finished up filling the gas tank, Drake saw the cost of the gas came up to $85. Well I guess he won't like my method of payment then.

"With prices like that, no wonder you got cops after you," Drake said. "As for money, I'm a little short so how about I don't break you in half if you let me leave?"

"Hey, I gotta make end's meet dude, seriously," Ed explained. "But since you're like my cousin's creation or something, it is on the house anyway."

"Good," Drake said, finally glad to be getting out of there.

"Alright then, see ya later," Eddie said. "Oh dude, if you want me to crank up your ride then let me know, okay?"

"Gas is enough Ed," Drake said, as he pulled out of the gas station.

That was about nearly 2 hours ago and he was nearing the destination on the paper. He could spot what appeared to be a large structure disguised as a rock formation not to far from Middleton. He checked the time on his internal clock setting's, almost 7am. He drove towards the lair, already he had something in mind for Drakken to do for him, for while driving the last few miles towards his destination, a brilliant idea had struck him. He had formulated at plan that not even Team Possible would survive.

**-KP-**

A knock on the bedroom door woke Kim up from her sleep. She untangled herself from the sheet's and checked the clock, just gone 7am. Another knock on the door, followed by a familiar voice.

"Kim, are you up?" A female voice asked, she recognised her mother's voice immediately. Kim got up from bed and walked to the door, stretching her arms to wake up. Opening it, she saw her mother standing there, dressed in her night clothes while wearing a white dressing robe. "Morning Kimmie, how did you sleep?"

"Like a baby," Kim said, as a yawn escaped from her mouth. "Except maybe for that wake up call the Tweebs planted in my room."

"Oh it was just a harmless prank," Ann said. "At least this time they didn't set fire to anything."

"Well you can never be too careful with those two," Kim muttered. "Well I guess it's time I got up, me and Ron have a day to ourselves now that we got those interviews with the press out the way."

"The joy you must have being a teen hero," Her mother said, kissing Kim on the cheek. "I'm going to make some coffee, want some?"

"Please and thank you," Kim answered. As her mother went into the kitchen area, Kim noticed Ron was sleeping on the couch with Rufus curled up beside him. He must have been retelling that Warmonga and Warhok story to the Tweebs again and fell asleep, Kim thought. She sat down next to him and gently stroked his cheek, he stirred slightly in his sleep before letting out a little giggle.

"Rufus, cut it out dude," He snickered, opening his eyes to see Kim there. He sat up in surprise, waking Rufus who shot into his pocket. "Oh KP! Morning babe."

"Morning sweetie, you fell asleep on the couch again?"

"Yeah, your bro's wanted to know how I laid the smackdown on those Lowardian's and mastered my Monkey Mojo," Ron said excitedly, sighing as he looked at her tenderly. "Man that sitch was kind'a intense when Warhok had you, I mean...I thought I was going to lose you." He put his arm around her and pulled her towards him for caring embrace which she relaxed into.

"Well I'm just lucky to have you in my life," Kim said dreamily, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Same here KP," Ron said with a smile. "Oh and BTW, I dig your choice of the EBHL."

"The what?" Kim asked in confusion.

"Extreme bed hair look," Ron answered, with a snigger. Kim pulled out a miniature make-up mirror and checked her hair, to find it was sticking out of place. Ron started to crack up with laughter.

"Aw man!" Kim said, trying desperately to get it neat. Ron managed to stop himself from laughing and pulled Kim in closer to him, gently stroking her hair.

"Hey, the EBHL looks cute on you," He said softly, with a sly grin on his face. Alway's the womaniser, Kim thought.

"Flirt," She joked. They moved in closer to share a kiss, holding onto each other. During their kiss they didn't notice a bedroom door opening until it was too late. A suddenly flash filled the room, causing Kim and Ron to break their private moment in surprise. Tim and Jim stood by the open doorway, holding a digital camera.

"CHEESE!" They laughed in unison before closing the door. Kim gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"TWEEBS!" She yelled, dashing to their bedroom door and trying to open it. They locked the door and were probably already in progress to perform another embarrasing prank.

"Don't worry KP, I got it covered!" Ron said, pulling out the old Kimmunicator that was replaced by the wrist version from his pant's pocket. He called Wade and saw him appear on screen.

"Yo Wade, first of all I dig your choice of jammies and secondly I got a major sitch here that I really need sorted out," Ron said urgently.

"Uh, what kind of sitch?"

"Try 'epic embarrassing photo of me and KP on the net' kind of sitch."

Wade laughed, understanding perfectly well the mission at hand. "Jim and Tim got you guy's again. Okay, I'm on it."

"Thanks Wade, I owe you one buddy."

He switched the old Kimmunicator off and motioned for Kim to sit next to him. She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Okay, I'm am totally lucky to have such a rocking BF," Kim said, moving in to kiss him again.

**-KP-**

The security team in Drakken's lair were getting bored, staring at empty scenery on a TV screen was not their idea of fun. Something caught their gaze, a black and white vehicle heading towards the lair. They noticed to their surprise it was a police cruiser on a direct intercept course and hit an intruder alarm button. The sound of a loud warning klaxon filled the lair, everyone getting ready for battle stations. Dr Drakken ran into the security control room, trying not to spill his glass of coco moo.

"What is it this time?" He snapped. This morning is just getting better and better, he thought. "I really hope it's not mother again!"

"We identified a police cruiser on an intercept approach, from the look of it we say it comes from Middleton,"A security officer said.

"What's a Middleton cop car from there doing all the way out here?" Drakken asked, sounding completely puzzled. Shego ran into the security control room, dressed in a green and black tracksuit for her workout, her hair tied back into a ponytail.

"Okay, what's with the racket?" She asked, before seeing the cop car on screen. "What the...who the heck is that bozo?"

They saw the cruiser stop and a figure get out, his face too far away to see clearly but it was evident he was wearing a red and black jumpsuit.

"Let's find out," Drakken said, curious to who would be so stupid to see him. "Magnify his face!"

Drakken took a calming swig of his coco moo, while the security officer's pressed a few buttons on the security console and the young man's face became more clearer. Drakken suddenly spat out his mouthful of drink on a henchmen in surprise, his eyes still fixated on the screen. Shego rolled her eyes in sarcasm. "Oh yeah, real smooth Dr D."

"Aw man, I just showered this morning," The henchman sighed, before getting up and heading off to the showers.

Drakken didn't hear him, still staring at the figure on screen. Well this is an interesting development, he thought, he does look familiar. Shego looked at the screen and noticed the uniform the guy was wearing.

"Wait a sec, that looks like a synthodrone uniform," She said, completely puzzled. "Just what is going on here? I mean, this makes no sense at all!"

Drakken smiled at the new development. That synthodrone did look familiar to him, as he began searching his memory until he remembered. Well it looks like he had a way to regain the tarnished reputation he had as a villain.

"Let him in," Drakken said with a smile. "I need to talk to him."

"I'll come with you, I..." Shego started to say but Drakken held up a hand, a signal for her to zip it.

"No, I need to talk to him...alone," Drakken said, a lot of emphasis was put on last word. From the look in his eyes, she could have sworn he was trying to keep something away from her. He turned and left the security room as Shego looked on at the security monitor.

"Just who are you anyway?" She whispered to herself, staring at the synthodrone on screen.

**-KP-**

Drake walked towards the lair doors as they began to open, so he knew that someone had seen his arrival. The main entrance led to a large corridor that was dimly lighted, to add a more sinister feeling to those foolish enough to enter. He saw someone walking up towards him, wearing pajama's and petals around his neck which baffled Drake, he didn't want to know why he was wearing pajama's with pink bears on them. He could see the blue tint on the man's skin and knew instantly who it was, his rage starting to return.

"Drakken," Drake said, with a sneer. "I finally found you."

"Drake?" Drakken asked, taking a good look at the synthodrone. "How is it possible?"

"Long story short, I got stolen by a bunch of henchmen you didn't pay very well and they activated me," Drake said, a burning anger in his voice. "I then gave them a beating they deserved, met some new cop friends and 'borrowed' their wheels to get here. Also do not say that word!

"Er...what word?" Drakken asked, completely unsure of what he said. That actually seemed to anger Drake further.

"POSSIBLE!" He yelled, suddenly exploding with fury. He felt like he needed something to hit and he targeted the wall that was closest to him. Using his synthodrone strength, he smashed a huge hole into the wall with relative ease. Drakken clasped both hands to his head in horror.

"Drake!" Drakken pleaded. "Stop it! I still haven't paid the deposit on the lair yet!"

"Listen here Drakken," Drake snarled. "I got a very important question and you better have a very good explanation. Why wasn't I activated a year ago?"

Drakken knew the answer and he had a strong feeling that Drake was not going to like it. This will be tricky to explain, he thought. Drakken let out a weak laugh, as he sheepishly began to explain.

"You see, I well...er...how do I put it?" He said, thinking of best way before deciding to not sugar coat the answer, just get it out plainly. He might understand, he thought. "Er...I accidentally forgot."

Drake just stood dumbfounded. So Drakken didn't just adbandoned him on purpose, he accidentally forgot about him? Grabbing Drakken by the lapels of his pajama's he lifted him up with one arm easily. Drakken forgot how strong his synthodrones were.

"So I was not activated because you had a lapse in memory?" Drake growled, forming a tight fist with his free hand. "Okay, you know what? I think I'm gonna break every bone in your body!"

"WAIT!" Drakken cried out, waving his arms frantcally. "I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU! WHATEVER YOU WANT I'LL DO IT!"

Drake smiled and dropped Drakken to the ground, glaring down at his master.

"Team Possible," Drake said bluntly. "I want an upgrade before I take them down."

"Okay, that can be arranged," Drakken said, still a little shocked. "What else?"

"I need a few henchmen to do a few tasks for me," Drake ordered. "Give me the finest you have available."

"Done," Drakken said nervously, before smiling at Drake. "Er...listen...about the whole 'I accidentally forgot' business...can we put it behind us?"

"Only if you do what I say."

Drakken smiled in relief, scrambling up from the floor as he looked at Drake.

"So then, how exactly are you going to take them down?" He asked eagerly.

Drake just smiled, as he looked Drakken in the eye with a menacing stare.

"Oh you'll see," Drake said, smiling at Drakken. "You'll see."

* * *

><p>Hey there, this is Stormchaser90. Just putting a thank you here to anyone who has read this story. I came up with an idea for fun and I'm looking forward to seeing what you all reckon of it. Please send in a review, I would love some feedback. Also a big thanks to CajunBear73 for being the first to review the prologue and welcoming me into the KP community. Next chapter: A Friendly Rivalry will be coming soon.<p> 


	3. A Friendly Rivalry

___Disclaimer. I do not own all characters to the Kim Possible franchise, they remain the sole property of Disney. The character Drake #902 was created by me so if someone wants to use him in a story then you got to let me know first.__._

* * *

><p>-Chapter 2-<p>

A Friendly Rivalry

There was a great commotion in the meeting room as all the henchmen were talking about the new arrival. Drakken, Shego and Drake were sitting together at other end of the large conference table while Drakken tried to shout above the noise.

"Okay listen up my loyal henchmen!"

The commotion still continued, Drake couldn't stop smirking at the complete lack of control his creator had, finding it to amusing. Shego started smirking as well, enjoying his frustration which further irritated Drakken.

"I SAID LISTEN UP MY LOYAL HENCHMEN!" Drakken yelled, hoping it would work.

Still the commotion continued. On the verge of giving up, Shego turned in her seat to give her usual 'May I?' routine.

"So should I do the usual?" She asked, knowing fully well his answer. She just liked getting him to admit it.

"Okay, fine just do it already!" Drakken muttered, crossing his arms in defeat. Smiling with satisfaction, Shego ignited her hand and fired a blast of plasma energy into the ceiling, creating a hole. More money down the drain, Drakken thought. The explosion made everyone go quiet. Drakken sighed as Shego leant back in her chair, smiling.

"Thank you, Shego," Drakken grumbled, annoyed from being upstaged for the upteenth time.

"Eh, it's what I do," She retorted, as she began checking her nails.

Clenching his teeth, Drakken took a deep breath to calm himself before finally speaking.

"Now then, I have brought you all here to go over a new plan to take over the world!"

"Well that's obvious Dr D."

"Zip it Shego! I am starting to have enough of your..."

"Will you just shut up!" Drake yelled, making Drakken jump while Shego remained unfazed. "It's a wonder that you get anything done around here!"

Drake stood up and placed both hands on the table, staring at every henchman in the meeting room. An uncomfortable silence fell in the air.

"I'll make this quick then. Team Possible is going down, hard. I formulated a plan which is completely foolproof."

"I heard that song and dance before," Shego said sarcastically.

Drake turned to look at Shego, who just stared back at him with her own piercing glare. What impressed him was that she was not afraid of him, which could present a problem in his plans. He suppressed his anger, knowing fully well that he was vulnerable to her attack patterns and that he would have a low survival rate in a combat situation with her. He'd let her have that little victory, for now.

"Yeah well this is different because I came up with the plan, not Drakken," Drake explained. "Now the finer details I am keeping to myself but I will be giving you your mission assignments to make the plan a success. Team Possible won't stand a chance."

"Won't stand a chance? In case you didn't realise but Kim is an equal match for me and her boyfriend has some weird mystical monkey mojo that he used to cream two aliens a few days ago, they're not exactly pushovers!"

"Not unless we're prepared and you all carry out the assignments I am giving you now."

"Okay so what assignments are you giving then?" A henchman asked, a little nervous about the plan.

"You all have three missions," Drake said. "One team will investigate Monty Fiske's collection of Monkey artifacts. The second team will bring me footage of Team Possible missions and as for the third team, they will study cheerleading."

Shego suddenly out burst laughing, doubling over hysterically and repeatedly banging a fist on the table. Drake felt the rage burning inside him again but he managed to keep control, just barely. One day she really is going to get what is coming to her, he thought, hopefully soon.

"I know it sounds unorthodox but trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"Oh come on," Shego said, laughing . "What are you going to do with the cheerleading stuff? Perform moves like the 'backflip herkey spring' or the 'side hurdler lift off' and hope they keel over?"

"Well you certainly seem to know a lot about the subject, Shego," Drake retorted, making Shego suddenly stop laughing.

Oh man I walked into that one, Shego thought. He certainly was quick on the comebacks.

Everyone looked at Shego who had a look of complete embarrassment on her face. Drakken started to smirk at this unexpected upstaging, no one in his employ ever did that before.

Oh this is precious, Drakken thought, was she what I think she was? He never imaged her to be the type. Shego suddenly gritted her teeth, looking extremely humiliated.

"Oh this I got to hear!" Drakken said, clasping his hands together in anticipation.

"Oh boy," Shego said, sighing with embarrassment as everyone stared at her. "Okay, if you must know I actually..." She paused before speaking in a admitting tone of voice. "...was on the cheer squad back in high school."

"You were a cheerleader?" Drakken asked in surprise, before laughing. "I never really thought you'd be the type to shake your..." Shego interrupted him before he could finish.

"If you don't want a face full of plasma, do not finish that sentence!" She snarled, igniting her hands. Drakken took the hint and closed his mouth, the smirk however was still evidently there.

Shego glared at Drake, she saw he still was enjoying that victory he had. She had a sudden urge to just blast him into oblivion but knowing him, he may have something in mind with that scheme of his. She just couldn't figure it out, and she knew what it meant when she couldn't figure out a scheme.

It meant that it just might work.

**-KP-**

In the few hours that Kim had woken up she went back to her room to change while Ann and James gave the twins the usual 'Don't take embarrassing photo's of your sister, it's not very nice' speech. Kim and Ron went down to the pool area to have breakfast outside, ready to discuss their plans for the day. Ron bought himself a naco breakfast and nachos for Rufus from the mini Beuno Nacho stand, while Kim decided to opt for a more healthier fruit salad. They sat down at a table, near the shimming waters of the pool as the hotel guests swam and played.

"So KP, you got any ideas for today?" Ron asked, taking a bite from his naco.

"Well I suppose we could go to the mall, well what's left of it," Kim said. "Or we could go to beuno nacho and chill there."

Rufus emerged from his nachos and nodded in agreement of Kim's suggestion. Ron smiled, he actually had a better idea that he knew Kim would love.

"Well maybe we could actually do something else?" Ron suggested, taking out a piece of paper. "How about we do this?"

Kim took the piece of paper and examined it, it was a clipping from the local paper and what was printed on it surprised her.

"A Flippies book signing?" Kim asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"What? No the other side KP!"

Kim turned it over to see cinema listings. So he wants to go to a movie with me, Kim thought. She then noticed one of the names circled in red ink, her heart leapt in surprise.

"The Memo Pad 2? Ron, I thought you hated chick flicks, you haven't seen the first one anyway!"

"Well that is not strictly true," Ron said, giving a sheepish laugh. "I actually did watch the first one."

"Really?" Kim asked in mock surprise as she crossed her arms. "Since when?"

"Since, well after you and Shego saw it," Ron admitted, a little embarrased. "I mean it was good, not really my sort of thing but I thought it would be nice to do something you wanted to do."

"You really want to see a chick flick with me?" Kim asked, still surprised at what he was saying. Maybe he is starting to get more mature now, she thought.

"Yeah I do. Kim after all the stress we went through with the press interviews for saving the world for the, well I lost count how many times we did, but the important thing is for you to get to relax from the 'saving the world yet again' job by doing something you enjoy."

"Alright, a movie it is then."

After finishing their breakfast they began to leave the hotel when a voice called out behind them.

"Ronald, wait!" Mr Stoppable called out, waving towards them.

"Hey Dad, no time to chat, me and KP are kind'a busy right now."

"Well before you leave I think you should take a look at this."

He gave Ron an envelope with the Smarty Mart seal on it, watching him as he opened it up carefully. A smile formed on his face as he saw the note inside.

_Mr. Ronald Stoppable_

_Here's a little thank you present for all the hours you put into working as part of the Smarty Mart team. With your recent actions during the alien invasion fiasco I could never be more proud to have you as an employee and you have earned the right to go to the Annual Smarty Mart Smarty Party which is normally exclusive to high profile guests but I pulled a few strings and got both you and Kimberly tickets to the party, however I couldn't get tickets for your families so if you do not want to go without them then I understand perfectly. If you do decide to go then I look forward to seeing you there in a few days time._

_Sincerely_

_M. Smarty, CEO of Smarty Mart Enterprises_

Inside were two tickets to the party in question, their names printed in gold ink.

"No way," Ron gasped, completely taken aback. "Oh KP this is so awesome! I never dreamed I'd be going to the Smarty Mart Smarty Party! I even get to go with you!"

"That's brilliant Ron!" Kim said, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his cheek. "I'm so proud of you."

"I know," Ron said exicitedly before suddenly looking dejected. "Oh but Dad, it's say's that you and Mom or Hana can't go, not even Kim's familiy were invited."

"Son, it doesn't matter. We'll be fine without the party, you and Kim however deserve some time together, the most important thing that we could ask for is for you to be happy."

"Thanks Dad, well we gotta jet. Got ourselves a movie to see. Give Mom and Han a hug for me."

"Will do, Son. Have fun you two."

Waving goodbye, they left the hotel grounds and headed into town for much needed R&R.

**-KP-**

Drakken finished performing the scans on Drake's mental functions, to check up on any abnormalities in his programming. Drake left the laboratory to oversee a few things, one of them Monty Fiske's monkey collection, apparently upon his 'demise' so to speak, his entire collection was split and sent to several museams. Drake obviously wanted to find something but what?

A progress report came up and he checked the results on scans performed on his personality. He saw that his emotions were majorly malfunctioning, some of the other's remained less active but the ones normally associated to evil, such as anger, hate, cruelty and others were off the chart. Not even Shego had that much of a temper, so he would have to be careful if Drake was in a bad mood. Drake turned out to be more dangerous than he expected, he wasn't 'hechman evil' but 'megalomaniac bent on world conquest evil', a complete natural to being a supervillain. He was a rival to Drakken, someone with a far better chance at being a evil overlord.

Flicking through some notes he had, he rediscovered the special type of syntho-ooze he used to create Drake, by making it more denser he was able to make the syntho-ooze give Drake enhanced strength and speed, he was essentially more powerful than his brother. He even was smarter too, since his memory was completely photographic. He flicked on through the notes before his eyes caught something. Then to his horror he saw what could be the cause for Drake's personality origin, something that he didn't expect to happen but did.

It couldn't be, he thought. He checked the creation logs of Drake and the scans performed to his personality, confirming what he accidentally did over a year ago.

Oh snap, he thought, this is _really_ bad. Suddenly life got more complicated for him.

**-KP-**

Shego was in her quarters, trying to relax from the upstaging that occured. As she lay on her bed she was reminiscing about her high school days, mainly her cheerleading ones. She remembered that she was good at it, real good, in fact she was the best on the squad.

At the end of her bed lay the outfit she wore back then, a red and black cheer outfit in the colors of her old school, Go City High. Sometimes her competive nature nearly got the better of her when she performed in the regional cheer offs, once she thought about using her powers to give her a little boost to the team image but no, Hego gave her the whole 'we have secret identities and must never use our powers in public' speech.

He was right though, back then she was far different than the other kids. The hassle of her pale green skin tone made her an outcast, she actually remembered the frustration and humiliation of being teased by other kids and all the days she spent crying in her room when she got home. Man I was pathetic back then, she thought, back before I toughened up I was a complete wuss. Then it changed when she did cheerleading, when she managed to cut loose and feel alive when using all the acrobatic training she had to fight crime to be used for something she actually enjoyed doing. In the end it made her popular with the other kids and they finally accepted her.

Maybe I should see if it still fits, she wondered curiously. Getting up, she carried the outfit and went into the changing room she put it on. She was surprised to see that although a bit tighter, it was a snug fit to her. There was a knock at the door and she went over to answer it. Drake stood before her.

"Hello Shego, I just been...wait, are you wearing a cheer outfit?" He asked, completely surprised at her appearance.

"Woah, this is so not what it looks like!" Shego said defensively, cringing a little. "I was feeling a little nostalgic and er...look just tell me what you want!"

"Okay, someone a little tetchy," Drake sniggered, leaning against her door. "It's the cheerleading research, I want you to be in charge of it. Would you do a little demonstration in the gym later for everyone?"

"No way! I'm not going to embarrass myself in front of the henchmen, I already lost huge rep points because of your little 'comeback'!"

"Oh come on, you are perfect for the task and it's vital to the plan," Drake said, starting to get annoyed. "Or are you afraid that you lost the 'spark' so to speak?"

Is he saying I don't have it in me anymore? Shego thought, because that was a really low blow.

"Fine, I'll do it," Shego answered, extremely annoyed at him. She was barely maintaining her self control over her anger, right now she wanted to just light up her hands and tear the guy apart but of course it would mean that the plan goes with him. She had to think of a way to get him back, humiliate him in return. For now she just had to go along with this friendly rivalry.

"Excellent," Drake said, a look of victory on his face. "I'll set the demonstration up for later then."

"Alright just go already," Shego said. "Haven't you got something better to do?"

"I already gave the henchmen some pointer's on stealing the monkey artifacts, I told them to make sure they're caught on camera," Drake explained.

"Oh that is so stupid! If you tell them to get caught on camera then Global Justice will go after us!"

"No unless they wear something else," Drake answered. "If they end up wearing the colors for, lets say WEE, then..."

"...Global Justice will be after them instead of us," Shego said, finishing the sentence. "Urgh, why didn't Drakken ever think of that?"

"Probably because he's not as smart as me. We can easily acquire the outfits from HenchCo by putting in a false order. Anyway I better get going, I need to see if the henchmen found any footage on any Team Possible missions."

"Yeah, I'm confused about that bit of the plan as well," Shego said. "Why watch the footage anyway?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Drake said. "Well later Shego."

He turned and left, heading off towards the archives room. Shego was starting to wonder more about his plan, whatever it was she knew it was going to be bad. She closed the door and tried to remember her old cheer routine for later. As Drake turned a corner he suddenly felt a strange sensation in his mind, like something something moving around his thoughts. He felt dizzy and had to lean against a wall before the feeling passed.

Just what the heck was that? Drake wondered.

**-KP-**

Hours passed while enjoying their date, it was one of the most magical days Kim recently had. All day they killed some time by cruising the mall and checking out the stores that were open before finally heading to the movie theatre. During the movie Kim was surprised to see tears welling up in Ron's eyes, which he hastily blamed on dust allergies and did some mock sneezing, making Kim laugh a little. When they left the movie theatre a familiar beeping came from Kim's Kimunicator, another call from Wade.

"Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"

"Hey Kim, uh am I bothering you guys?"

"No, we just came out of the theatre," Kim said. "It was so romantic, Ron cried during the movie."

"IT WAS ALLERGIES!"

"Yeah I bet it was," Wade laughed. "Anyway I'm calling about the threat made earlier, the police had been following the tracker that was in the police cruiser."

"Was in the police cruiser?"

"Yeah, whoever it was certainly knew what they were doing. The guy ripped it out and threw it into a truck going the other way," Wade said. "The police were following a truck carrying geese for over five hours."

"Wow a literal wild goose chase, that guy is smart and has a sense of humor," Ron said, sounding impressed before it suddenly dawned on him about what Wade said earlier. "Wait, did you just say that someone threatened KP? Aw man, Kim why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh Ron, it's no big," Kim said, putting a hand on his arm. "I get threats from villains all the time, this one is no different. I knew you would get freaked by this and I didn't want it to ruin our day."

"Yeah but KP..."

Kim interrupted him by moving in and kissing him gently. He relaxed a little and held her, when she broke the kiss she whispered into his ear.

"Ron, just relax will you?"

"Uh guy's?" Wade said, slightly embarrassed. "I'm still here."

"Oh Wade, er sorry."

"No worries," Wade said. "I'll talk to you later."

The screen went blank with a soft pop of static from the speakers. Kim and Ron continued to walk from the movie theatre when they met someone that they didn't want to meet on their date. Bonnie and Junior stood before them.

"Bonnie," Kim said coldly, crossing her arms at the sight of her rival. "I thought you were in summer school right now?"

"I got out of it for today," Bonnie said. "Junior gave the school a little funding and they looked the other way."

"You know, you're never going to graduate if you avoid the work," Kim retorted.

"Well I don't need to work now that I got a rich BF," Bonnie shot back. "He even got tickets to a exclusive party that you won't be going to."

"The Smarty Mart Smarty Party?" Kim guessed, with a sly look on her face.

"Wha...how did you know?"

"Ron scored tickets from Martin Smarty himself," Kim said, enjoying the look of complete surprise on Bonnie's face. "So I'll be there."

Bonnie tried to think of something to say but couldn't, Kim won that round. She was about to drag Junior off when the unexpected happened.

"Wait, there is something I got to ask you two!" Junior said, stepping forward.

Looking nervous he pulled out a magazine and smiled at Ron, on the magazine cover were Kim and Ron in mission gear as they lovingly held each other.

"Would you mind signing this for me?" Junior asked, making Bonnie go red with humiliation as he gave them a pen. "I want to be the envy of my millionaire friends."

Kim and Ron were completely surprised as well. Ron took the pen and signed his name, Kim did the same. Rufus took the pen and scrawled ink on his paw before slapping it onto the magazine. Giving a squeal of delight, Junior shook both their hands and petted Rufus gently on the head.

"Oh thank you! I can't wait to show this to father!"

They watched as Junior and Bonnie walked past them, Bonnie was furiously grumbling under her breath. Kim and Ron started to crack up with laughter, holding onto each other as they doubled over. They couldn't believe what happened but it did.

"I can't believe Junior asked us for an autograph!" Ron said. "How random is that?"

"I know but Bonnie's face was priceless! Talk about total humiliation nation!"

They laughed for a few minutes before finally calming down, wiping tears of laughter from their eyes. Already the sun was setting and the Mall was starting to close.

"So should we head back to the hotel?" Ron asked.

"Sure, we had a day to ourselves at last but come to think of it I would like to spend some more time with the fam."

"How about we get all of our folks together, a Team Possible fam night in?" Ron suggested.

"Sounds perfect."

**-KP-**

Drakken was heading to the gym, eager to see what Shego actually agreed to do, cheering. All the other henchmen were already at the gym so he had to get a good seat. While walking down the corridor he saw Shego leaving her room, dressed in a red and black cheer outfit. His eyes widened in surprise at the sight of her.

"Shego?"

"Uh Dr D, uh hey," Shego said shakily. "You going to the gym?"

"Uh...yeah," He gulped. "Erm...mind if I walk with you?"

Shego shrugged and gave a weak smile. "Sure, fine by me."

As they walked they could sense the same awkward silence that morning, Drakken shrugged and decided to break the silence.

"So...that's your outfit then?" He asked, getting a quick glance at it.

"Yeah, that's my old cheer outfit alright."

"Uh...were you any good at it?"

"I was cheer captain back in the day," She answered.

"Wow, that is actually pretty impressive."

"Yeah, I was pretty good at it too. Won a few regional cheer offs back then."

"So...then...er..why keep it a secret?" Drakken asked, wondering if it was forbidden territory.

Shego was in deep thought, sighing before speaking. "I guess in case other villains laughed at me. Like you did." That last part she spoke had a hint of deep hurt, which Drakken felt bad about.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

Shego smiled, a little touched by what he said.

"Thanks," She said. "That's...that's really sweet of you."

They arrived in the gym and saw all the henchmen were seated on bleachers set up. Drake was sitting in the front row, smiling, an empty space next to him reserved for Drakken.

"Well er...break a leg Shego...er I mean not literally break a...er..well you know what I mean," Drakken said awkwardly, shrugging a little.

Shego just smiled and made her way to the centre of the gym. Drakken sat down next to Drake, a little excited to see what Shego had in mind. Everyone fell silent as Shego looked over to a henchman standing beside a CD player and nodded to him. He gave her a thumbs up and hit the play button. A pulsing techno beat began to fill the air and Shego closed her eyes, deep in concentration. Counting the beats down, she waited until it was time to make her move.

Raising her arms she began to perform a routine she remembered improving in her spare time. Crouching slightly she jumped and flipped backwards, moving with absolute grace. She then landed on a handstand and sprang backwards, twisting in mid air and landing in the opposite direction before performing a cartwheel, heading directly towards a wall. Everyone gasped as she suddenly sprang towards it and performed a wall run and leapt into the air.

Okay then, she thought, time to show them the improvements I made to the routine.

She decided to perform the move she came up with back in high school called 'The Green Go Spectacular'. Losing herself into the routine, she ignited her hands and twirled in mid-air, the green plasma energy becoming almost hypnotic. Concentrating she then fired two shots of plasma that exploded beneath her in mid-air, the force of the blast counteracting her fall and throwing her further into the air. Spinning in the air, she ignited her hands again and fire concentrated bursts that kept her in the air while spinning, creating what the henchmen saw as a vortex of green plasma energy. Drakken's jaw dropped in surprise as she continued spinning faster before performing a triple backflip out of the green vortex she created. It hung in the air before dissapating and Shego landed gracefully in a splits position, arms stretched outwards.

The henchmen went wild with applause, Drakken cheering the loudest. Shego blushed slightly as she flipping back upwards and stood upright. She bowed before them and waved, before realising that this was the most fun she had in ages. She heard the henchmen call out for an encore, along with Drakken.

Enjoying the attention she was getting and the memories it brought back she decided to show them some other moves she had. Drake watched as Shego started another cheer performance, taking into account the moves she was using.

He smiled. So far his plan was falling into place perfectly.

* * *

><p>Stormchaser90 here. I finally got round to uploading this chapter, it took me a while to work on it. Hope you all enjoy it. The next chapter titled Drakken's Big Mistake is coming soon.<p> 


	4. Drakken's Big Mistake

___Disclaimer. I do not own all characters to the Kim Possible franchise, they remain the sole property of Disney. The character Drake #902 was created by me so if someone wants to use him in a story then you got to let me know first.___

* * *

><p>-Chapter 3-<p>

Drakken's Big Mistake

Drake was up all night, going over the footage of Team Possible he ordered the henchmen to bring to him. It was not much and mainly consisted of Drakken and Shego getting beaten repeatedly but it sufficed. Although they were his enemies he had to admit one thing, he was pretty darn impressed with them. He was particularly impressed with Possible, the way she survived every conceivable danger and how she can hold her own against formiddible fighters such as Shego was amazing. From the footage he saw she had mastered at least 16 different types of martial arts. So far the plan was nearly complete, he already learnt so much. Just a little more information and he would be ready.

So far he'd seen nearly all the missions but the one that he desperately wanted to see was the battle on top of the Beuno Nacho Headquarters, not for the research. It was personal. He wanted to know how Team Possible took away his brother.

He heard a nervous cough from behind him and turned to see a tired henchman behind him, a large file tucked underneath his arm. Drake wasn't surprised to see him tired, after all he made some of the henchmen work ridiculously long hours by threatening them.

"Uh I got what you asked for," He said, trying not to yawn. "Here's the locations for all of Monty Fiske's artifacts he used to own."

Drake took the folder and rapidly began flicking through it, giving the henchman a dismissing wave. He went through the document slowly, ignoring the most boring artifacts on the list.

"Huh, look at all this junk Monty collected," Drake muttered to himself. It was true, the entire collection seemed like junk to him until he saw something that looked particularly dangerous. Well this is interesting, Drake thought, I wonder what the _Simia Lacertus Extinctor _is? He looked at the location of the item on the list, Upperton Museam of History. He hit the intercom button for the henchmen's quarters, giving them a rude wake up call.

"Okay listen up, I want you all up in fifteen minutes. We got ourselves a field trip to prepare for."

**-KP-**

Shego awoke in her quarter's, brushing the hair from her face. She still felt a little drained from yesterday, mainly because she went a little overboard with her powers. After performing the encore in the gym last night she felt tired and Drakken kindly enough walked her to her quarter's, albiet it was a long silent awkward one. She remembered him asking her about the concussive blast she performed to keep her in mid air, to which she explained that by concentrating she was able to actually time the explosions of her plasma energy but it would be useless in a combat situation as it made her tired very quickly.

Getting up she changed into her usual jumpsuit, leaving her quarter's and going to get something to eat. She made herself some cereal and sat down at the large kitchen table in the dining area of the lair. Not many henchmen were there, quite a few were probably still asleep from the ridiculously long hours they put in for Drake. She was starting to get annoyed as well, his plan made no sense at all with all the cheerleading and archive footage, what could he possibly do with that? To top it off he also wanted to study monkey stuff which was a complete waste of time, Drakken was only interested in advanced technology that was capable of doing something ridiculously dangerous. Just what was he up to?

After she finished breakfast she decided to see if Drakken was up, only to hear snoring coming from his office. Opening the door she found him slumped over his desk, in a deep sleep. It appeared he was working on a control panel built into his desk before fatigue got to him. She quietly made her way over to him and gently shook his shoulder, he grumbled sleepily and looked up at Shego before snapping to attention.

"GAH...SHEGO!"

"Woah there Captain Jumpy, I'm just waking you up!"

"Oh...er...sorry Shego," He said, wondering why she was looking for him in the first place. "So er...you wanted to see me or something?"

"Er...I...er...well.." Shego said, trying to think of something to say. "So what you working on?"

"Oh this?" Drakken said, pointing to the control panel in the desk. "I call it the Global Broadcast System. If I want to make a demand to a country then I just hit the required button or if I want the whole world to know of my demands, I press the master button. The camera over by the wall then films the broadcast, and feeds it across to the designated target live."

"That actually sounds pretty darn impressive. Wait a sec, is it trackable?"

"No,no. I made sure it cannot be tracked, it bounces the source signal from over a hundred different relay points."

"So you can threaten the world and not get caught," Shego said, sounding very impressed. "I never knew you could build something like that."

"Well I have my moments," Drakken said modestly. "Anything else you want to know?"

"Yeah, I was hoping you would tell me a bit about Drake," Shego said.

Drakken suddenly went very quiet. This was not a particular subject he wanted to discuss with her. He'd prefer if she didn't know anything about him.

"I don't feel comfortable talking about him right now," Drakken said. "So let's just drop it shall we?"

"Aw come on, what possible reason can you now feel comfortable about discussing him to me?"

"I JUST DO, SO DROP IT SHEGO!" He suddenly yelled. He didn't mean to but with the constant fear put on him by Drake and what he discovered about him, his emotions were running very high. He could see for a brief moment that she looked hurt, before she lost her temper.

"YOU KNOW, I JUST WANTED TO TALK TO YOU BUT I CAN CLEARLY SEE YOU'RE NOT IN THE MOOD!" She shouted back, shoving him back into his seat before storming out of his office. In her temper, she ignited her hand and slashed the corridor wall, leaving a smoldering scar.

**-KP-**

Drake was looking at the henchmen assembled before him, sighing at the sight of them. This is the best my creator can do? Drake thought. Most of them are complete slobs. They were dressed in the uniforms that he acquired from HenchCo, the ones for WEE. He had to admit that they were pretty fast on the delivery, as soon as the order was placed it was air dropped a few clicks from the lair in less than an hour. Once it was retrieved, Drake then hacked into the HenchCo computer records and altered the records, covering his tracks.

"Okay then, here's the mission," Drake said to them. "We break into the museam, steal the thing I want and get out, simple. I will be overseeing the mission personally to make sure you don't screw this up." He noticed they looked a little nervous, when Drake turned around he knew why.

Shego. He saw her storm into the room, obviously having another one of her mood swings. Wonder what Drakken did to tick her off? Drake wondered.

"Hey, Shego," Drake called. "We need a pilot for the retrieval mission, you in?"

"Get lost."

"Oh come on, it's better than moping around here. At least you get to be away from Drakken."

Shego stopped and glared at Drake. He was right about the moping. She desperately wanted to get out of the lair and either ride, drive or fly. Flying seemed a good idea right now.

"Alright," Shego growled. "I'm in."

They turned and followed him towards the lair's vehicle hanger, several choices of vehicles to pick from. Some of them such as a exotic bike, a sports car and a fighter jet painted with green and black colors were obviously designated for Shego's use only. The one they were using was a large hover transport that he had been painted in WEE colors the night before. Boarding the vehicle, Shego got into the pilot's seat while the henchmen and Drake got into the passenger section.

"What's the destination?" Shego asked, turning to look at Drake.

"Upperton Museam of History," Drake answered with a grin. "Now let's fly."

**-KP-**

It was a fun and eventful day as Kim, Ron and Wade decided to enjoy a day in the pool with their families. Kim had fun helping Ron teach Hana how to swim while Wade had Rufus test a new prototype mini-submarine, with Jim and Tim passing comments while thinking of other ways to improve it.

Kim watched as Ron held his little sister, laughing as she splashed about in the water. She certainly is growing up fast, Kim thought. Rufus surfaced in the submarine and waved to Hana, getting a playful laugh from her before submerging and weaving a path between the swimmers.

Their parents were at the other end of the pool, talking about work and how much their children have grown.

"Look at them," Ann said, her arm around James waist. "Times have certainly changed."

"Still can't believe our little Kimmie-cub has graduated," James said, sighing. "She's not a little girl anymore."

"It makes me cry to see how Ronald has matured," His mother said, wiping a tear away from her eye. "He certainly has become more responsible now as a brother."

"Well Hana has certainly brought out the best in him," His father said. "However I could never imagined that he would take up sports in his final year."

"He certainly has impressed me," James laughed. "I always knew that there was something special about him."

They watched as Ron put an arm around Kim, bringing her closer to him and holding her gently. Yes, certainly something special, James thought.

A while passed until they got out of the pool and rested in the sunlight, enjoying the warmth in the air. As Kim and Ron felt the sun's heat dry them, it was suddenly blocked by a figure that came before them. Kim raised her sunglasses and saw it was Dr Betty Director of Global Justice.

"Dr Director?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I bring good news, Miss Possible," Dr Director said. "We have finally finished repairs to most of the homes in Middleton, yours are among them."

"Wait a second, you are serious?"

"Of course I am. All of you can now return to your homes as soon as you wish, we will continue to pay the hotel expenses if you wish to stay longer."

"No, you already did so much for us," Kim said. "Sure it was fun staying in a five star suite but I just want to be back in my bedroom again."

The rest of the family agreed, they surely did enjoy the high life but nothing beats living at home.

"Very well, we'll move you as soon as you are ready."

Kim couldn't believe it. Finally after living in luxury she finally was able to do the thing she so desperately wanted to do, she was going home.

**-KP-**

Drake and the henchmen arrived at the museam in Upperton, Shego making sure the transport landed safely on the roof. Just as she was about to leave the transport, Drake held up a hand to her.

"Stay here and keep the engine running," He said, sternly. "Just in case we need a quick getaway."

"You gotta be kidding me! I have all this training and you are giving me the lame job as getaway driver?"

"SHEGO, JUST DO IT!" Drake yelled, getting completely impatient. He did not have time for this. Shego just barely managed to control her temper, however once the mission was over she was going to get him back. She promised herself that.

Drake made his way over to the roof access door with the henchmen and ripped it completely off it's hinges, tossing it aside casually. He had to be more professional than the others, making sure not to be seen. He didn't want Possible to face him, yet. Sticking to the shadows he motioned the henchmen on where to go.

"Head over to the monkey mythology exhibit," Drake ordered. "The item looks like a black orb with red markings, like a giant marble. I'll take care of security."

They nodded and made their way towards the exhibit as Drake darted towards the security office, avoiding the security camera's with ninja like stealth. Museam visitors screams filled the air as the henchmen made their way to their target, Drake got to his first. Kicking down the door he rapidly performed a spinning roundhouse to take down one guard before knocking out the next with an uppercut. They didn't activate the alarms yet so Drake made sure to give the authorities a good show. Using the controls, he scanned the museam exhibit and saw the henchmen had made it to the target. One of them had smashed open the glass casing and was holding the orb in his hands, taking the scroll as well beneath it.

Drake smiled, pleased with the initiative the henchman had shown. The scroll must have information on the properties of the _Simia Lacertus Extinctor_. That took care of preparing for Stoppable, all he had to do was finish his preparation to defeat Kim. He smiled as the camera's caught all of the henchmen's actions on tape, framing other's for the theft.

He made his way over back over to the roof access area, heading towards the transport. Shego was waiting impatiently as Drake arrived before the henchmen, they arrived a minute later, jumping into the back of the transport. Skillfully manipulating the controls, Shego piloted the hover transport away from the museam. Drake sat down in the co-pilots seat and smiled to himself as he examined his prize, glancing at the paper he got a general idea of what it did and that he had to say some command for it to work. Just a little more work when I get back, he thought, then those heroes won't stand a chance.

**-KP-**

Far over in Japan at the Yamanouchi school hidden deep within the mountains, repairs had been finished and the students were training hard in ninjitsu. The school itself held many secrets, one of them was the mysterious Lotus Blade which was used by Toshimiru who carved the school from the mountain. Inside however was trouble.

Master Sensei was deep in meditation and saw visions of the _Simia Lacertus Extinctor _being taken. Then visions came of a young man and his naked mole rat being caught in a dark aura before replaced by vision of a young woman with red hair falling to the ground, injured from vicious combat. He opened his eyes and stood up, a little shaken from what he envisioned. A young woman in black garb arrived, concern on her face.

"Master Sensei, are you alright?" She asked.

He looked at her solemnly and sighed.

"We must make haste to Middleton quickly," He said. "Bring the Lotus Blade. I fear that Stoppable and Possible are in grave danger."

**-KP-**

Kim finished packing her clothes away in her suitcase, taking one last look at the room she was staying in. I sure am going to miss that bed, she thought. She left the bedroom and found her family all packed and ready to go.

"Ready Kimmie?" Her father asked.

"Sure am, Dad."

They made their way down to the lobby where they found a convoy of three limosines waiting for them, along with the Stoppable's and the Load's. Kim went red with embarrassment as the hotel guests waved goodbye. Dr Director was standing beside one of the limos.

"Uh, a bit much don't you think?" Kim asked, still embarrassed.

"It's the least we can do Kim," Dr Director answered. "Global Justice cannot thank you and rest of your team enough for your actions."

"Has anyone told you how much you rock?"

Dr Director blushed slightly before being interrupted by a call on her comn unit. She answered and a familiar voice spoke.

"Dr Director, we have a problem."

"What is it agent Du?"

"A break in at the Upperton Museam of History. According to security footage we confirmed that it was WEE."

"So Gemini is up to his old tricks again?" She asked. "What did he steal?"

"According to the footage it was an artifact once owned by Monty Fiske," He said. "We have no idea what it is yet."

"Get a trace on any WEE henchmen in the vicinity of Upperton, Middleton and Lowerton," She ordered. "We'll find out what they are up to."

"Right away, agent Du out."

The comm unit shut off and Dr Director smiled at Kim.

"Well duty calls," She said. "Don't worry about the robbery Kim, we'll take care of it. You are on vacation after all."

"Thanks," Kim said, slightly wishing she did go on the mission. Although it was nice having a breather from it, a part of her desperately wanted to get back to traveling the world and helping others in need. Getting into the limo, she watched as they left the hotel. Dr Director waving goodbye as they drove off into the distance.

"Wow, we never been in a limo before!" Jim and Tim exclaimed, leaning back into the leather seats.

"This is my second time," Kim said. "Although my first limo ride was embarrassing."

"How embarrassing?"

"Ron kind'a got the Mafia and the Middleton Mayor limo's mixed up," Kim said with a smile, remembering that awkward day. "Lucky for us the Mayor saw the funny side."

**-KP-**

When they arrived back at the lair, Shego went to the gym to vent her frustration out on something while Drake went to find Drakken to get an upgrade to his systems. He found him at one of his laboratories, Drakken gulped as Drake went up to him.

"Have you come up with anything useful for me?" Drake asked.

Drakken nodded, he had been working on a few upgrades to increase Drake's survivability. One of them was a outer layer upgrade to Drake's skin, making it harder to puncture as well as an upgrade for the syntho-ooze which would give him another ability in case he does get hurt. Draken motioned for Drake to lie down on the proceedure table.

"I will need you to shut down for about a day," Drakken said. "You have to be in sleep mode if I am to make the modifications."

"Alright, just do it already," Drake muttered. Drake then shut himself down and went into a deep sleep while Drakken started to operate on him. Injecting the serum to modify his syntho-ooze, which would take at least 10 hours to re-write the syntho-ooze behaviour. Part of him was unsure about this, for it would essentially make Drake nearly invulnerable. As long as he stayed on his good side then nothing bad would happen.

Meanwhile in the gym, Shego furiously tore into a punching bag, spilling the sand to the floor. She allowed her anger to fuel her strength as she imagined she was tearing Drake to pieces with her bare hands, not a simple punching bag. She wanted to hurt him badly, find a way to take him down a peg and show that she was just as much in charge of things around the lair than him. He was here barely two days and already he acted like he owned the place. The truth hurts, but in her eyes he was nothing but a syntho-freak.

Then it suddenly dawned on her. The truth hurts. She knew exactly how to get him back.

**-KP-**

Kim's eyes widened as the limo pulled up beside her house, rebuilt exactly the way it was. Man it's so good to be home, she thought. She got out and helped unload the trunk as they carried their luggage to the house. It looked completely brand new and it was almost hard to believe that it was destroyed a few day's ago by an alien craft.

When they went inside, Kim was amazed to see that it all looked exactly the same. The builder's even took the time to refurnish the house to how it was before it was destroyed.

Jim and Tim ran upstairs to check out their room, barging past Kim which greatly annoyed her. She spent the whole day exploring the house, taking in every detail of her home. She couldn't believe the attention GJ put into the repairs. The last room she explored was her own, exactly the same as it was before it was destroyed. She couldn't help but smile as she got a good look around.

"Home sweet home," She whispered to herself.

**-KP-**

Hours passed as Drake slept before he finally awoke in the early hours of the morning, sitting upright and looking around. Drakken was there, asleep at workstation. Drake smiled and got up, stretching his arms before looking at Drakken.

"Wake up!"

Drakken jumped up, clutching his chest in fight as he let out a girlish scream. Drake laughed at the sight of him, cowering in fear.

"Drake, please don't do that again," Drakken said, still shaken from the fright.

Drake couldn't help but smile, and he had every reason to smile.

"Is it done?" He asked. "Am I upgraded?"

Drakken nodded, being very careful not to anger Drake. Now that he was upgraded, he was far more dangerous than ever. Drake noticed the fear in Drakken's eyes, finding it to be pathetic. Still he needed Drakken and he did have something to ask him that he desperately wanted to know.

"Drakken," He said. "How did my brother get destroyed?"

Alarms bells went off in Drakken's head, he knew that Drake would not be too happy to learn how his brother met his end and that in his rage he would probably vent it out on him. He needed to lie.

"Er...Kim Possible was the one who did it," He said timidly. "She used that...er...hairdryer thing to fire a grappling hook into him. Destroying him by puncture wound."

"This is the truth?"

Drakken nodded, hiding his relief when Drake bought it. Well technically I did tell the truth, he thought, I just decorated it a little.

"That's all I needed to hear," Drake said. "Now then, I know it's a late night so I will let the henchmen get their rest. However tomorrow we are going to attack."

"Attack?" Drakken questioned. "Listen Drake, I don't know what you got planned but with the cheer performance Shego performed, the weird object you stole today and all of that footage of Team Possible you watched, you have not exactly done any preparation aside from the upgrade I gave you."

"Drakken, I did prepare," Drake said. "And when I finally face Possible tomorrow, I will tell her my plan. I will tell her how I am going to beat her, and believe me there is nothing she can do to stop me."

Drakken raised an eyebrow in a confused look. Normally whenever he tells Kim Possible his plans she always beats him. So why is he going to do just that? Is it really that much of a foolproof plan? He could clearly see that Drake was highly confident and Drakken felt something that he never expected to feel in his career as a super villain. He started to feel concerned for their safety as well as his and Shego's.

"Well you still need something to attack," Drakken said, sounding a little unsure. "Something pretty big to get Kim Possible's attention."

Drake walked up to a computer console and brought up some information on the screen. Drakken saw he already had a target in mind. The Smarty Mart Smarty Party.

"Get some rest Dr. D," Drake said. "We got ourselves a party to gatecrash tomorrow."

Drake left Drakken standing dumbfounded in the laboratory, heading into the corridor. Suddenly another strange feeling came over him, doubling over with dizziness and he had to lean against the wall again, this time it was a bit more intense than the last one. Shaking his head he waited until the feeling passed again.

"What the heck?" He whispered to himself. Drake wondered what it was, guessing that it might be due to the large amount of information he took in. He put what happened aside, so far it didn't matter.

What mattered was that he was going to finally avenge his brother and there was nothing anyone could do to stop him.

* * *

><p>Stormchaser90 here again. Massive thanks to those who are reading this. I been getting around to correcting a few spelling mistakes that I find. Now some may find Drake's plan weird but it will actually kick off in the next chapter. Chapter 4: Battle Royale at the Smarty Party is coming soon. PS: Huge thanks to all who read the story. Please feel free to leave a comment or a review.<p> 


	5. Battle Royale at the Smarty Party

___Disclaimer. I do not own all characters to the Kim Possible franchise, they remain the sole property of Disney. The character Drake #902 was created by me so if someone wants to use him in a story then you got to let me know first.___

* * *

><p>-Chapter 4-<p>

Battle Royale at the Smarty Party

In the sky, flying over the Pacific the Boeing 777 was heading towards the rising sun. On board a young woman and an elderly man sat next to each other. The girl bore an expression of uneasiness on her face. The old man smiled and put a reassuring hand on hers, comforting her, however he too was still troubled by the vision he saw. Although the _Simia Lacertus Extinctor_ was a weapon that was used against those who have committed acts of evil with the mystical monkey power, it still would have the same effect on one who used it for good. No matter what the target was, it would only affect those that had the mystic power. If they could not get to whoever possessed the weapon before they recited the spell then he would know what would happen to Stoppable.

**-KP-**

At Drakken's lair, Drake had stayed up all night to prefect the attack on the headquarters. With enough henchmen he would be able to take the guests hostage and use them as a means of getting Kim's attention, she was certainly not the type to allow innocent civilians get hurt. Besides he had no intention of hurting them, but Team Possible on the other hand, he was going to break them.

He glanced over at the orb stolen from yesterday's heist, eager to find out what it would actually do to Stoppable. All he had to do was throw it and say a few magic words, _perdere posse simia_. A smile formed on his face as he checked the time, nearly 7:30, the henchmen should be up by now.

He heard the door open and turned to see Drakken had walked in, looking very uncomfortable. It seemed he had a restless night, as if something was on his mind.

"Morning Drakken," Drake said, without a hint of sympathy. "You don't look so good."

"Well let's just say I had a lot of thinking to do." He answered. As he went to bed last night, he had an attack of conscience about Shego. It wasn't fair to keep such big information away from her, especially her connection to Drake.

"About what?"

"About a...very good friend," Drakken said, with a sigh. Probably the closest one I have ever had and I been lying to her, he thought. "Let's just leave it at that."

Drake shrugged, taking the hint. Besides he wasn't really interested in Drakken's personal life, he just wanted to carry out his revenge.

"Fine by me. Anyway I want to see that the henchmen are ready. Shego will pilot the transport carrying the henchmen, they'll be the first to head off, then you and me will follow in that hovercar of yours."

Drakken nodded as Drake left the room, his mind still on Drake and Shego, the connection they both shared. He knew that he had to get help, he had to ask either Global Justice or Kim Possible.

**-KP-**

The ringing of the phone made Kim wake up from her dream, opening her eyes to check the time on the clock it read 7:08am. Kim had an idea on who was calling so early. She sat up and leant over for the phone, answering it. She heard Ron's very excited voice on the other end.

"KP, IT'S THE DAY OF THE SMARTY PARTY!"

"Ron, I just woke up!" Kim said, wincing from loud noise of the phone. "Can you talk a few hundred decibels quieter?"

"Oh sorry," He said, with a nervous laugh. "I'm just so psyched for it! I can't wait to be there!"

"Ron, it starts at 2pm. Just wait for another couple more hours."

"Yeah, you're right. Aw man, I just realised how early it is, sorry."

"No big, I know how excited you can get," Kim said. "Anyway I'm getting up now. Why don't you come on over before we head to the party?"

"Yeah that sounds cool. What time d'you want me over?"

"How about 11?"

"Yep, 11 is good for me. I'll see you later babe."

Kim couldn't help but smile. "Bye sweetie."

The line went dead and Kim hung up, getting out of bed and finding something good to wear for the party. She checked her closet and found her mission gear hanging up, a part of her desperately wanted to get a chance to wear it again and head off on another mission. Until then, they were on vacation.

After a bit of searching and trying to decide what to wear she picked a blue sparkling dress, the same one she wore for the prom. Monique had made a few improvements to the dress for her not too long ago, fixing the scorch marks from when a Diablo tried to vaporise her. Certainly a lot of happy memories from this dress, she thought.

**-KP-**

Shego was heading to the main control room, ready for her own little comeback. She already prepared a 'gift' so to speak for Drake, one that would probably show how cruel she can be right back at him. Feeling the inside of her jumpsuit pocket, her hand touched a DVD that she burned last night. She saw Drake as he left Drakken's office, who shot Shego a look of hostility to which she did the same back to him.

"Shego," Drake said, saying her name as if it were poisonous.

"Drake," She replied, in an equal tone of voice.

They walked side by side, to the main control room in silence where they waited for the henchmen to assemble. Drake started to get furious as they arrived late, smashing a table in half to get their attention.

"Right then," He growled, glaring at them. "Now that I got your attention I want you all to board the hover transport, Shego will then drop you off at the Smarty Mart HQ in Middleton. Your orders are to hold the guests hostage until Team Possible arrives, that's when I strike."

"Wait a sec!" Shego yelled, suddenly furious. "First of all, no one has the job of finishing off Kimmie except me! Secondly, how the heck are you going to beat them? Apart from watching videos, stealing that marble and watching me do cheerleading, I never seen any prep work done!"

"Well then if you want to take down Kim then be my guest, but you won't win. From what I seen she's a far better fighter than you," Drake retorted. Shego never felt more insulted, but she managed to keep her cool. It took every single bit of will power to stop her from ripping him in half. He's just as bad as me, she thought.

"Alright then, I'm going," She said. "But let me tell you this. I am so going to enjoy seeing Kimmie kick the syntho-ooze right out of you!"

"She won't stand a chance against me," Drake said, visibly trembling with anger.

"Anything's possible," Shego retorted, turning before motioning the henchmen to follow her. Just as she was about to leave, she turned to Drake.

"Oh and Drake, here's a present for you," She said, taking out the DVD and throwing it him. Drake caught it and glanced at the DVD. Written on the top were the following words.

_Drake_

_Thought you might love this 'home movie' I found, you'll get a kick out of it._

_Shego x_

He went to look at her but she was already gone. Frowning in puzzlement at the DVD, he inserted it into computer and waited for it to load up. Drakken came in, looking a little nervous. He patted his pocket which had a floppydisk containing the data on Drake that he acquired during the scan, which he would try and give to Possible when he finally sees her again. He noticed Drake was looking at the computer screen and curiosity got the better of him.

"What's that you looking at? More research?"

"No, a 'home movie' that Shego found for me," Drake said. "Don't know what it is yet."

Drakken watched the screen and saw the footage come up. His eyes widened in terror. It was the footage of Eric's destruction. At that moment he had never been more afraid for his life.

**-KP-**

Shego boarded the transport and got into the pilot's seat. All the henchmen were on board, talking excitedly about a poker night, not really focusing on the mission. Shego smirked to herself. I wish I could see Drake's expression when he sees that film, she thought. Firing up the engines, the transport rose vertically before blasting out of the hanger on a direct course for Middleton.

**-KP-**

Drake was watching the footage, while Drakken silently started to edge away. He couldn't exactly break out into a run, he had to silently try get away. However he knew it was futile when it got to the part he dreaded.

_"You know, Rufus did not appreciate that crack."_

_"The little dude holds a grudge."_

Drake watched the next part, his eyes widening in surprise as complete humiliation came over him. Everyone has a breaking point, Drake finally reached his. Roaring in rage, he smashed a fist into the computer screen before turning around and glaring at Drakken.

"LIAR!"

"DRAKE, I CAN EXPLAIN!"

Drake dashed forwards and grabbed him by his labcoat and raised him into the air, rage taking over him.

"YOU TOLD ME KIM POSSIBLE DESTROYED HIM, NOT A NAKED MOLE RAT!"

"I may have told a teeny white lie," Drakken whimpered.

"IF YOU DID YOUR JOB RIGHT IN THE FIRST PLACE, THEN THE WORLD WOULD BE YOURS AND ERIC WOULD STILL BE HERE!" Drake roared, his fury making his creator tremble. "JUST HOW HARD IS IT TO KILL TWO TEENAGERS AND A RODENT?"

"Well the answer is very surprising," Drakken said in a matter of fact tone, before suddenly realising he made another mistake. Drake threw him into the ground and grabbed Drakken by the neck, tightening his grip slowly.

"NOW THAT SHEGO HAS HUMILIATED ME, SHE IS GOING TO PAY BUT FIRST I'M GONNA DEAL WITH YOU!" He snarled. He saw a different look of fear Drakken's eyes when he mentioned Shego's name and a evil idea came to mind. Okay Drake, don't get mad, he thought, get sadistic. He then calmed down a little and relaxed his grip on Drakken's neck. "In fact, I actually have something far worse in mind."

Drakken did not like the sound of that calm tone of voice, it was more terrifying than when he shouted.

"What are you going to do?" He whimpered.

"Just you watch," Drake sneered. Without hesitation he brought his fist back and knocked out Drakken with a well aimed punch.

**-KP-**

Ron arrived at the Possible house dressed in a smart tuxedo, Rufus perched on his shoulder was wearing a mini red bow-tie around his neck. Ringing to bell, the door was answered by James and Ann who smiled at him.

"Ronald, looking pretty sharp there," James said, playfully slapping Ron on the back. As Ron stepped inside his jaw dropped when he saw Kim, waiting there for him. The sight of her reminded him of how she looked at the prom, except the dress wasn't burnt this time.

"Woah, KP..you..you...you look...er...wow," He stammered, lost for words. Kim couldn't help but giggle, kissing him on the cheek and leading him into the den. They sat down on the couch, Ron wondering how to pass the time.

"So er KP...what shall we do now?"

"I was thinking something along the lines of a movie," She said, holding up a few DVD's.

Ron looked a little surprised when he saw the titles. All of them chick flicks. Kim started to smirk as Ron rolled his eyes.

"This is so because I admitted I liked 'The Memo Pad', isn't it?" He asked in a mock regretful tone, watching her start to crack up with laughter. He tried to keep a straight face but in the end burst out laughing. In the end they began to watch one of the films, it was nearing the end when they realised they were running late for the party. Just as they were about to leave Jim and Tim came running towards them with the Kimmunicator in Tim's hand.

"Kim, it's Wade, he been..." Jim said.

"...trying to call you," Tim finished.

Taking the Kimmunicator she answered it.

"Okay Wade, what's the sitch?"

"We got a hit on the site with a message for both you and Ron. There is going to be an attack on the Smarty Mart Smarty Party."

"Aw man, so not cool," Ron said, frowning with annoyance. "Of all the day's to tick us off, it had to be today!"

"GJ is already on their way," Wade said. "Sorry if it ruined your date."

Kim thought for a moment before speaking. Ruining a party that Ron was looking forward to made it personal.

"Ron, suit up," She said. "We been on break long enough, we're going mission mode."

"Ah yeah! Time to show off my monkey mojo!"

Kim ran upstairs to get dressed in her purple mission gear. Ron went outside and got his spare mission clothes from the trunk of the sloth before going to the guest room to change. Once geared up and ready for action, they went to the sloth. Kim fired up the engine, reving the motor before heading towards the Smarty Mart HQ.

**-KP-**

Shego landed the transport on roof of the Smarty Mart HQ, the henchmen getting out and heading down to the party floor. She followed them, hearing the sounds of laughing and music before opening the doors to the party room, the guest all stared in shock and terror as Shego ignited her hands.

"Okay everyone," Shego said. "Stay calm and no one get's hurt."

She looked at the guests and saw a familiar idiot with a young brunette woman, Junior.

"Hey there Junior, how you been?" She asked, making casual small talk.

Junior smiled and put an arm around his date.

"Oh I been fine, thanks for asking," He said. "Let me introduce you to the love of my life, Bonnie."

Bonnie looked at Shego, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"Wait a sec, weren't you that teacher that went out with Mr Barkin?"

"Oh please, don't remind me," Shego said, rolling her eyes.

**-KP-**

Drake was on a direct course for the Smarty Mart HQ, flying the hover car at it's fastest. His eyes burned with determination, as he patted the _Simia Lacertus Extinctor_ beside him. Drakken was lying unconcious in the back seat, tied up with his own vines. When they arrived at the HQ, Drake landed in the parking spaces at the front, next to an empty one reserved for Team Possible. Lifting Drakken up, he slapped his face to wake him up.

"Hey, sleepy head, wake up!"

Drakken awoke, his head pounding from the punch Drake gave him. He gave Drake an annoyed glare.

"That really hurt you know!"

"Not as much as this," Drake sneered, his eyes cold with cruelty. "Just watch." He laughed before leaving Drakken to sit in the car alone as he picked up the _Simia Lacertus Extinctor_. He watched as Drake smashed through the front entrance, taking down security with ease.

What did he mean by 'just watch'? Drakken wondered, terrified of what might happen.

**-KP-**

Shego blasted another shot into the air, just to keep the tension high. She was really enjoying this.

"SHEGO!"

She turned and saw a furious looking Drake standing at the entrance of the party room. The henchmen in the room looked a little uncomfortable and backed away to the sides of the room.

"Hey there, Drake," She sneered. "Enjoy the film of your brother?"

"You are dead," He growled. He suddenly lifted a table and threw it at her, Shego just barely dodging it in time. Man this guy is fast and strong, she thought. Glaring back, she ignited her hands and smiled.

"Alright then syntho-freak, you had this coming for a long time!"

Drake charged forwards, so did Shego as they began to attack each other.

**-KP-**

The Kimmunicator went off again. Another message from Wade.

"Okay Wade, is this about the party?"

"Yeah and you're not going to believe this but we got reports that Shego is battling someone at the party."

"Shego? I thought she and Drakken reformed?"

"I guess not, but you have to hurry," Wade said. "I keep getting updates from mobile messages on the fight and it's not going well for Shego."

That surprised Kim, someone more than a match for Shego was hard to believe.

"Wade, are you serious?"

"I am ever so serious. The messages aren't good, I really think she might be in danger."

**-KP-**

Shego slammed into the ground, coughing from the last punch she received to the stomach. Her mission suit was torn slightly and she bore a few cuts and bruises, but the synthodrone was in far better condition. Heck she couldn't get a single punch or kick in.

Okay then, get up, she thought, you are not going to let this guy win.

She sprang up, somersaulting over Drake but he countered and threw her seven feet across the room, landing heavily which made her cry out in pain. Raising a hand, she fired off a salvo of plasma blasts which he dodged with graceful efficiency. Just how did he get so good? She thought. The guy moves like a...then it suddenly hit her. The cheerleading. The mission logs. The monkey stuff. She suddenly worked out what he had planned, which made her all the more determined to win. After all, she was taking down Kim Possible and not a synthodrone freak.

She charged forwards, firing erratic plasma bursts from her hands as she ran. He dodged them all with grace before moving in and performing a spinning roundhouse that rattled her teeth. She slammed into the floor, hard. Her head started to spin as her vision blurred.

No, not like this, she thought, get up now!

She got up, getting into another stance, her balance completely off from the last kick she received. She didn't stand a chance when he charged again and performed another spinning kick that knocked her down to the ground, the world fading to black.

**-KP-**

"Kim, we're here!" Ron shouted, seeing the flashes of green energy coming from the inside of the building. Kim saw something parked in the front car park, a familiar looking hover car with a familiar man inside.

"Ron, it's Drakken!"

They parked in the empty space and got out. Drakken was tied up with his own vines and shaking in terror.

"Kim Possible!" He cried. "Help me!"

Taking out her laser lipstick, she cut the vines. He still had a complete look of terror on his face.

"Drakken, what's going on?" She demanded, shaking him to snap him out of his shock.

"I'm...sorry," He whimpered. "He's too...out of control. It's all...my fault."

**-KP-**

Inside the party room, Drake looked down at Shego, lying beaten, bloodied and unconcious. He smirked as he lifted her up into the air. I hope you are watching Drakken, he thought. Without hesitation, he threw her towards the window.

**-KP-**

A crash from up above startled Kim and Ron as something was thrown out of the window.

"Glass! Take cover!" Kim yelled, shielding Drakken from the falling debris. She heard a sickening crunch of metal as something landed on the sloth behind, some of the glass cut into Kim, scratching her arms. When she turned, she gaped in horror. Shego lay on the crumpled bonnet, not moving.

"SHEGO!" Kim yelled.

Kim ran towards her, checking for a pulse. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found one, but very weak. Just who could have done this? she thought.

Drakken scrambled out of the hovercar towards Shego, completely terrified out of his mind.

"Oh please no," He whispered, as he gently held her hand in a comforting way.

Ron glanced up at the broken window, he could see a male figure laughing before heading back into the room. Although he wasn't too fond of Shego, she didn't deserve something like that.

"KP, I'm going in!" He said. "Rufus and I can deal with this creep, you check on Shego and find how badly hurt she is."

"Okay Ron, but be careful!"

Calling on his powers, he managed to enhance his jumping abilities, leaping into the air he made it to the broken window on the fourth floor.

**-KP-**

Ron saw the guy before him, the costume he wore seemed familiar.

"Woah dude, do I know you from somewhere?" Ron asked, as the mystical power surged through his body.

"You certainly knew my brother," Drake spat, his fury giving him his strength. "You and your little gross friend are history!"

"Okay, that's it!" Ron snarled. "You hurting Shego is major bad, but when you start dissing Rufus. Oh, you...are...going...down!"

Drake snarled back. "Bring it on."

Ron charged forward's, leaping into a flying kick that sent Drake flying backwards into some tables. The guest's cheered as Ron and Rufus high fived each other. Ron saw Martin Smarty and his son applauding him.

"Huh, that guy weren't so tough," Ron said, smiling with satisfaction.

**-KP-**

Kim got Wade on the Kimmunicator. He could see she was clearly freaked out.

"Wade, I need a scan of Shego, quick!" Kim said urgently.

"Alright, just point the Kimmunicator at her," Wade said, as he started typing in commands on his computer.

A blue ray shone out of the Kimmunicator as it scanned Shego. Kim looked up at the broken window, she had a feeling Ron might need backup, just in case.

"Drakken, I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm giving you the Kimmunicator," She said, unstrapping it from her wrist. "Just keep scanning her, okay?"

Drakken nodded, Kim could see it was taking every bit of will power he had to not cry. Heading towards the building, she pulled out the grapple gun and fired it towards the window before hitting the retract button. She zipped lined up, towards the window.

**-KP-**

The pile of tables Drake got buried under exploded outwards, glaring at Ron with intense hatred. So that is how powerful your abilities are, he thought, well try chewing on this!

Kim came up to the window, Ron in a brief moment turned to face her, letting his guard down long enough for Drake to strike. With an evil grin, Drake took out the _Simia Lacertus Extinctor_ and threw it towards Ron.

"_Perdere Posse Simia_!" He roared.

Before Ron could react the orb hit his feet, a massive explosion of mystical energy engulfed him and a dome of pure darkness surrounded him, bright crimson electrical energy coursing over the outside.

"RON!" Kim screamed, watching in horror. As the energy field dissapated, she saw him collapse to the floor. Ignoring the danger she was in Kim ran towards Ron, praying that he was still alive. After a frantic check she found that both Ron and Rufus had a heartbeat, Kim let out a small cry of relief. Drake however looked puzzled.

"Wait a sec, he's still alive? I thought that would work!"

Kim glared at him, an intense hatred burning in her eyes. Drake glared back, a glare that reminded Kim of someone. Getting up, her body trembling with anger she got herself ready in a combat stance.

"Okay, hurting Shego was bad," Kim said, her fury taking over. "But hurting my boyfriend and Rufus, you just made it personal creep!"

"IT'S ALREADY PERSONAL!" Drake yelled, assuming a stance as well.

Kim sprang forwards, leaping into the air and unleashing a kick that Drake blocked easily before countering with a kick of his own, connecting with the side of abdomen. She cried out in pain, before springing up. She glared at Drake as they circled each other.

"How is it already personal?"

"My brother, Eric! That's how!"

Kim puzzled over it, while barely avoiding a kick from him, grazing her shoulder. I thought Eric had no brother, Kim thought, but if he is then that makes him...

"You're a synthodrone?"

"The last one," Drake snarled. "But I had a few upgrades to survive this fight!"

Oh yeah, well see if you can survive this, Kim thought. Taking out her grapple gun, she took aim and fired, the sharp edges of the hook slicing into his arm. She smiled, thinking the fight was over but then she saw the syntho-ooze was slowly seeping out and then going back into his arm, the cut was then repairing itself.

"Well what d'you know," Drake taunted. "I have a fast repair factor."

Ignoring the taunt, Kim launched herself forward for another attack, attempting to block his counters but each one he threw at her had hit directly and it hurt badly.

"Game is over Kim," Drake taunted. "You cannot win this fight. You see I already did my homework!"

"What are you talking about?" She asked, massaging her shoulder briefly. This guy is good in a fight, she thought, I can barely keep up with him.

"You see, I want you to know this before I finish you off but I studied your fighting style. I know that you have merged your cheer skills and fighting abilities into a unique form of combat!"

Kim ignored him and went into to attack, recoiling from a hard hitting uppercut that sent her sprawling to the floor.

"I know your every move Kimberly," Drake taunted. "It doesn't matter how you fight, I'll just counter and hit hard."

Drake smiled and launched into his own attack, using the moves he studied from all the footage he seen of her and Ron fighting. After analysing all her attack patterns, he knew she could not win. Kim fought frantically in a brutal battle, every punch and kick thrown Drake had blocked and countered with his own. He knew he could easily kill her with his enhanced strength but he wanted her to suffer. He made sure his blows did not cause any breaks to her bones or cause internal injury, only to hurt really bad. He made sure each blow was excruiatingly painful.

Kim recoiled from another ferocious punch, her face stinging in pain. Flipping back up she tried to leap over him with a cheer move she used a while back, forgetting what he said. Drake countered and slammed his elbow into her stomach, knocking the air from her lungs. Kim slammed into the ground, coughing violently as she tried to catch her breath.

The guests at the party could not watch the fight as it continued, wincing as they heard her cries of pain as he remorselessly countered her attacks. Bonnie had tears in her eyes, her head buried in Junior's arms as Kim was beaten. Even the henchmen turned to look away.

Coughing from another punch that weakened her, Kim glanced up at him. Her vision began to blur and she knew she was about to pass out, fighting desperately to remain concious. She had to win.

Drake laughed to himself as she staggered, her balance completely off.

"My creator had a saying, 'You think you're all that but you're not'," He qouted, sniggering again. "However I disagree with him. You are all that."

His voice started to sound distant, as if he was speaking over a chasm. No, don't pass out now, Kim thought, stay awake. She raised her arms, trembling to keep her stance.

"Thing is," Drake said. "I'm am more all that than you'll ever be!"

Darting forwards he brought his fist in a direct collision with Kim's face, a cry of pain cut short as she fell. She was unconcious before she hit the ground.

**-KP-**

Arriving as fast as they could Global Justice agents mobilised on the scene, heading into the entrance of the building. Dr Director saw Drakken with a severly injured Shego and ordered the medics to help her.

"Dr Drakken, what happened?" She snapped. "I thought you were pardoned."

He didn't answer, the shock still too much for him. She could see he was completely terrified and at his wits end.

"Drakken, tell me what happened!"

"It's a long story," He whimpered, still holding Shego's hand. "I'll explain later when she's safe."

**-KP-**

Drake looked at Kim, lying on the ground helpless. Time to end this, he thought. Raising his leg, he enhanced his synthetic strength in his leg drivers, preparing to stamp down on her head. Suddenly as he brought his leg down, another sensation hit him, this time a searing pain in his head. His foot slammed down, barely avoiding Kim's head.

No, not now, he thought, not now!

He heard voices coming from downstairs, Global Justice agents were storming the building. He made his escape towards the roof, heading towards the hover transport. As he left the room Bonnie ran forwards towards Kim, tears falling down her eyes.

"Junior, your jacket!" She said, her voice shaking.

Junior took of his tuxedo jacket and handed it to her, Bonnie gently putting it under Kim's head as a makeshift pillow.

"Just hang on Kim," She whispered. "You're gonna be alright."

**-KP-**

Outside the building Drakken watched as Shego was loaded onto an ambulance. A sudden roar of engines made them look up as the hover transport launched and blasted off into the sky. He overheard an arogant agent speaking to Dr Director.

"Dr Director, the target got away," He said.

"That's obvious Agent Du!" She snapped. "I want a track on that transport, whatever that thing is, its a threat to civilians."

Agent Du listened into his earpiece, getting updates from agents in the building.

"Dr Director, we got confirmation on the condition of Team Possible," He said. "They're alive but Kim suffered the worst of the attack."

Drakken sighed, dissapointed and ashamed of himself. As he climbed into ambulance, it took off into the night. He stayed beside Shego as another medic began treating her.

"I should have told you," Drakken said, trying not to cry. "I should have told you the truth and look what happened."

Although he knew she couldn't hear him, he had to get it off his conscience.

"I should have told you that Drake...in a way...is you."

* * *

><p>Hi there, this is Stormchaser90 here. It took me a while to work on this chapter, giving it a slow build up but I hope I got the desired effect of cranking up the tension. Also that little bomb shell on the chracter Drake will be explained in the next chapter and the damage it has done to the characters. Please write a review down and I'll get back to you. Next chapter titled, Broken Spirit will be coming soon. Huge thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed!<p> 


	6. Broken Spirit

___Disclaimer. I do not own all characters to the Kim Possible franchise, they remain the sole property of Disney. The character Drake #902 was created by me so if someone wants to use him in a story then you got to let me know first.___

* * *

><p>-Chapter 5-<p>

Broken Spirit

The party was cancelled immediately. As Global Justice agents rushed onto the scene, they failed to capture the criminal behind the attack. Martin Smarty and his son were helping Ron, who was still unconcious but physically seemed in far better condition than Kim, who was badly beaten. Her mission outfit was battle damaged, torn in places and stained with traces of blood from her cuts and scrapes sustained from the fierce duel she fought with Drake. Medics quickly got them onto stretchers and carried them out of the building, reporters who arrived on the scene could only watch in horror as their limp forms were loaded onto the ambulances, broadcasting the news that the entire world dreaded to hear. Team Possible was defeated.

**-KP-**

Drake had fought with all his strength to keep alert, until the pain in his head started to die down. Internal diagnostics kept coming back negative on glitches but he knew something was wrong, first the lapses then the headache which nearly caused him to keel over. He should have had Drakken perform a few more scans but his desire for revenge blinded him, and he went into a combat zone without confirmation that he was operating at 100% efficiency.

Just what is wrong with me? he thought, Kim was an easy target and I could have killed her with just one stamp. He remembered that when he brought his foot down, it seemed like something had caused the foot to be diverted from it's intended target. Shaking his head to get it clear, he had to focus on surviving. He promised himself the next time he would meet them in combat, he was going to finish them off nice and slow.

He checked the radar and found several airbourne targets on a direct intercept course, he knew he couldn't beat them in the vehicle he was flying. Snarling with rage he began pushing the engines to their breaking limit, the hover transport began picking up speed as the body of the transport started to shake as it hit threshold speed. He had to get back to the lair to figure out what to do next.

**-KP-**

Ron awoke from what had to have been the worst nightmare in his life, worse than the nightmare where he went to football practice in his underwear before realising that actually wasn't a dream. He saw his parents standing by his bed with a sleeping Hana, a look of great relief on their faces. Ron sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Man, that was one awkweird dream," He said weakly, smiling at his family.

They brought him into a tight hug, Ron tightly hugging them back as tears of joy fell down his mother's eyes.

"Hey, I'm okay," He assured them. "Nothing can hurt the Ronman, I got mystical monkey mojo on my side! Hey, where's KP and Rufus?"

"Martin Smarty took Rufus to a private animal clinic, said he was going to take care of the tab," His father said. "Kim is in a stable condition but she was hurt pretty bad."

Ron gulped, hearing that Kim was hurt was news he dreaded to hear. Before he could do anything a nurse pulled aside a curtain and looked at the Stoppables, clearing her throat to let them know of her presence.

"Uh...sorry to disturb you...but we have some...urgent visitors," She said timidly. Walking in quietly Ron smiled to see Master Sensei and Yori arrive through the curtain, Yori was carrying a long wooden box.

"Master Sensei? Yori? What are you guy's doing here?" He asked. "Hey what's in the box?"

"It is the Lotus Blade, Stoppable-san," Yori explain. "Sensei asked for me to bring it here."

Ron got out of bed and opened the box before taking the sword out in excitement, somehow it felt a lot heavier than before.

"Weird, I guess I need to work on upper body strength," Ron said with a weak laugh.

"Stoppable-san, I came here to prevent a vision but I fear I am too late," Sensei said, a deep sorrow in his voice. "I must know, were you struck by the _Simia Lacertus Extinctor_?"

"You mean that weird black marble thing?" Ron asked. "Yeah that dude said some weird spell and threw it at me and Rufus but all it did was give me some freaky nightmare, it was nothing I can't handle."

Sensei sighed, Ron could see from the look of his face that seemed to show great failure. Something wasn't right.

"Uh guys? I don't like that awkweird silence, so would you mind telling me what that Simia Lacey Eggs-Stinko is?" Sounding worried. Sensei looked at Ron and gave him news that he hated to give.

"The _Simia Lacertus Extinctor_ is a weapon that was designed to cancel out the Mystical Monkey Power, the spell _Pedere Posse Simia_ translated from the Latin language means 'Destroy Monkey Power'," Sensei said, with great sadness. "Stoppable-san, I am afraid your Mystical Monkey Powers have been stripped completely from you and Rufus-san. You can both no longer weild the Lotus Blade."

"No...no..way...it can't...be," Ron whispered, feeling sick at what Sensei said. "I finally mastered them not to long ago! Are you telling me I lost my powers forever?"

In desperation he tightly gripped the Lotus Blade, looking at it in panic.

"Okay, come on now, be a good sword and change for me...please?" He asked, getting desperate. "Change into an axe? Mace? Katana? Fly swatter? Hockey stick? Feather duster? AW, COME ON, CHANGE! PLEASE!"

The sword remained unchanged. Feeling depressed, Ron dropped the sword to the ground, hearing it clatter on the floor. He sat down on the bed, his head in his hands as his life took a massive hit. He was no longer the destined one who controlled the Mystical Monkey Power. Now, he was just Ron.

**-KP-**

Lost in a world of darkness, voices were heard echoing in the distance along with a repetetive electronic beeping. Kim thought at first it was the Kimmunicator but began to realise that it was the sound of hospital equipment. The voices started to get clearer, although still sounded distant.

"Kim, can you hear us?"

She listened to the voice, it belonged to her mother. She tried to speak but it came out in a weak groan.

"Looks like she's starting to wake up."

"Kimmie-Cub, can you talk?"

The voices of her parents sounded more closer than before, she began to speak again, this time it came out clear but weak.

"Mom? Dad?"

She opened her eyes, the world was a bright blur as the light shone in her eyes. She shut them quickly, wincing a little from the sore sensation on her face.

"Can someone dim the lights?" She asked weakly, hearing a click.

Opening them again, Kim saw the light was more bearable. She was in a ward, the beds separated by light green curtains. She could see her parents beside her bed, Jim and Tim stood in front of them. Kim smiled weakly and leant forwards, bringing her brother's in for a hug which her parents joined.

"Oh we're so glad you're safe," Ann said, kissing Kim on the head. "When you arrived at the hospital I feared the worst."

"Mom, I'm fine," Kim lied. She didn't feel fine though, she still felt shaken after dueling the synthodrone, frightened at how he nearly killed her. She thought back to the fight, seeing Ron and Rufus collapsing to the ground from the synthodrone's attack.

"Where's Ron and Rufus?" She asked, a little shaken. "Are they alright?"

"Ron's fine," James assured her. "His family are with him in the next ward. I don't know if he's awake yet but he arrived in far better condition than you. As for Rufus, I haven't a clue."

"What about Shego?" Remembering Shego being thrown from the window and hearing the horrific crunch as she slammed into the bonnet of the sloth.

"I'm fine too, Princess. Thanks for asking."

Kim turned her head to see a curtain being pulled back, Shego was standing up, her injuries bandaged tightly. Shego smiled at Kim weakly. Her face was swollen slightly and had a nasty black eye.

"Shego, how you feeling?" Kim asked, shocked at how Shego looked after the fight.

"Fine, considering I was beaten up and thrown out of a fourth floor window before landing on your car, lucky for me I'm one tough chick and came out with a few bruises," Shego joked, crossing her arms. "But man, look at you. Drake certainly laid the smackdown on you."

"Drake? That's the name of the synthodrone?"

"Yeah I'm talking about that syntho-freak," Shego said, sounding a little annoyed. She clenched her hands into tight fists. "He and I have got some unfinished business when I get out of here!"

They fell silent when they heard voices approaching from the outside of the curtain, they got closer and the curtain pulled back, Dr Director and Drakken walked in. James glared at Drakken and moved towards him, only to be pulled back by Ann.

"James, don't. He's not worth it."

"You got a lot of nerve showing your face here Lipsky," He said, his voice filled with anger.

"Calm down Mr Possible," Director said. "He's here to explain what that thing was."

"A synthodrone," Kim said, looking at Drakken. "His name is Drake... and he's Eric's brother, isn't he Drakken?"

Drakken nodded, sighing with dissapointment. He looked around and saw Shego, turning quickly to avoid her gaze. He reached into his pocket and took out the Kimmunicator and tossed it to Kim. Kim caught it, wincing again from the sore pain in her body.

"Possible," Drakken said. "I want you to get that computer kid you know on the line, he needs to hear this."

Kim activated the Kimmunicator and got Wade up, who was shocked at her appearance.

"Oh man, Kim you okay? I was really freaking out about you, Ron and Rufus."

"I been better Wade, Ron and Rufus fine as well," Kim answered, ignoring the pain in her body. "Drakken and Dr Director are here, apparantly Drakken is going to be filling us in on the synthodrone."

"A Synthodrone? Okay, I'm listening."

Everyone turned to face Drakken, who sighed and motioned at Shego. Kim could see that he had something big on his mind and that it wasn't going to be easy for him to get it off.

"Sit down Shego, this won't be easy for you to hear," Drakken said. Shego sat down on her bed, looking a little skeptical at what he was going to say.

"Well as you all know, his name is Drake Synthodrone #902, which I named after my father Drake Kenneth Lipsky," Drakken explained. "A prototype synthodrone which was originally designed as a henchman with controllable emotions, focused mainly on those associated with evil to make it dangerous."

Everyone listened as he sighed and continued. Kim thought about what he said, realising the names Drake and Kenneth were how he came up with the name 'Drakken'.

"I used the moodulator that was on Shego's neck and connected it directly to the positronic brain of his to give me direct control of what emotion he feels, so if I wanted him to attack in a blind rage then all I had to do was press a button, but then I recently found out how complicated it got."

Drakken sighed and looked at Shego, wiping sweat from his forehead. Well let's hope she takes the news well, he thought.

"Shego...Drake's brainwaves...well...they are an near perfect match of yours," Drakken explained. "I don't know how it happened but...I accidentally, in a sense, created a non-biological clone of you. I guess you could say, that Drake is a syntho-clone of you."

Everyone looked at Shego, who was completely stunned by what Drakken was saying. She never felt more shocked at what she was hearing, all those years she knew him she had felt a deep bitter betrayal for the first time in her life with him.

"How did it happen?" She asked, her voice a mixture of anger and hurt. "Did you take scans or run tests on me in secret for some twisted science project?"

"No, I promise you I would never do anything like that to betray your trust! When I first built Drake he had no brain activity, I never got round to programming his personality yet. All he had was pre-programmed information on his brother, information on me, you and Team Possible. He also had been programmed with advanced CQC techniques, vehicle training, weapons training...well the list goes on really. He even had a experimental memory core so he could store vasts amount of information. I had no idea how his personality formed from all of that, especially one that matches yours!"

"Well I have a theory," Wade said, cutting in. "Drakken, tell me how did you get the moodulator off Shego in the first place?"

"Well...let's see now...ah yes, I remember! She was charging towards me, hands glowing and about to rip me a new one when I managed to knock her out with a neural shock blast, with her incapcitated I took the moodulater off her before...er...carrying her to the couch to sleep it off."

Shego remembered that incident, she even remembered when she woke up he had draped a blanket over her and place a pillow under her head to make her comfortable as she slept, even making her breakfast as a way of saying 'sorry for knocking you out with a energy cannon' when she woke before letting her have a few days off. That memory hurt her, thinking back to the times when she actually liked him but now she could never be more angry at him.

Wade suddenly broke the silence in the air, he had come up with with a theory on Drake's origin.

"A neural shock blast! That's it, I think I know how Drake was created!" Wade said excitedly, before explaining. "Since the moodulator affects human emotions, which are linked to human personality perameters, when Drakken hit Shego with the neural shock blast it must have caused the moodulator to overload from neural feedback!"

Drakken suddenly worked it out in his head, realising his mistake he made back then. His heart was hammering in his chest as he saw Shego started glancing down at the floor.

"So that meant...the neural feedback imprinted an exact copy of Shego's personality into the moodulator," He said, his face draining with color.

"Meaning that the copied personality on the moodulator and the stored information in the positronic brain merged to create Drake's personality," Wade finished. Everyone fell silent, all eyes went on Shego as she kept looking down at the ground, deep in thought with her arms crossed, she was trembling with anger. Drakken gulped and looked at Shego.

"Shego...please...say something."

"Get...out," She whispered.

"What?"

"I SAID GET OUT!" She screamed, igniting her hands and storming right up to him. "YOU KNEW ALL THIS TIME ABOUT ME AND MY CONNECTION TO DRAKE AND NOW YOU DECIDE TO TELL ME?"

"Shego...please...I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"YEAH, WELL YOU DID!" Shego snarled, glaring at him. "I THOUGHT WE WE'RE CLOSE. I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU. HECK, I THOUGHT I EVEN LO..." She stopped suddenly, her voice starting to quiver with emotion. She changed her sentence before speaking, completely heart broken. "...I thought you were my best friend."

"Just a friend?" Drakken asked, involuntary. He could see how much he had hurt her, her eyes beginning to well up with tears.

"Yeah, just a friend," She said coldly, an intense hatred burned in her eyes the same way Drake's did. "But not anymore. I never...want to see you...again. Now...get...out!"

She stormed over to her bed, closing the curtains shut for privacy. Drakken sighed, noticing that everyone was looking at him. Without saying a word, he reached into his pocket and threw onto Kim's bed the floppydisk.

"That's all the information I have on Drake," He said quietly. "Have your friend Wade make good use of it." Without a further glance at them, he turned and left them.

A awkward silence hung in the air, Kim switched off the Kimmunicator and her family quietly left for Kim and Shego to get some rest, James took the floppydisk and promised Kim he would give it to Wade. Kim looked at the closed curtain, feeling a great deal of sympathy on what Shego must be feeling.

I should talk to her after she has a little 'alone time', Kim thought. Sighing quietly, Kim laid back in her bed and closed her eyes, falling asleep in a matter of seconds.

On the other side of the curtain, Shego was curled up in bed and hugged the hospital blanket tightly, tears silently falling from her eyes.

**-KP-**

Dr Director left shortly afterwards and got another called from Agent Du, who was leading the pursuit on the target.

"Dr Director, we have located the enemy target," Du said. "He has landed at a lair owned by Dr Drakken."

"Excellent news Agent Du," She said. "Your orders are to engage the target and destroy him. Lipski has informed us it's a synthodrone, one that is highly dangerous, if you have to destroy the lair then do it!"

"Affirmative, Agent Du out," He said. The comm unit clicked off as Dr Director made her way back to Global Justice HQ. She found Drakken slumped against a wall, looking depressed. He looked up at her and frowned.

"Alright, what is it this time?" He asked. "Are you going to place me under arrest? Because if you are then fine, I don't care."

Dr Director shook her head.

"No Lipski, I'm willing to let you have a second chance," She said. "You know a lot about the synthodrone so your expertise is required in helping us destroy him."

Drakken thought for a moment, a chance to redeem himself was tempting.

"Deal. I'll help you, I was never really cut out for this villain stuff anyway," He grumbled

Drakken walked alongside Dr Director, intent on correcting the mistake that cost him his own happiness.

**-KP-**

Drake got out of the hover transport, the engines began to smolder from the overheating and the body of the vehicle had warped slightly from the speed it was travelling. He staggered forwards as the strange sensation hit him again, wondering what is going on with him. In his rage he lifted Shego's sports bike and threw it across the hanger, smashing it to pieces as it slammed into a wall. That brief surge of anger made the sensation go away, so all he had to do was keep his anger cranked up to remain focused.

Heading to the lair's control room he activated the radar, the aerial targets were just five minutes away. Slamming a hand into the desk, he began to activate the outer weapon systems, bringing on all laser turrets and missile launchers online. With the automated weapons in place he needed to find a new lair, maybe someone else who was competent enough to help him. He remembered while he was staying there that he found a folder under the name 'villian contacts' but ignored it at the time, now seemed a good idea to take a look. Opening the folder he quickly scanned the names, mumbling quickly under his breath.

"No, not her...woah, definetly not her...that guy is a statue, so no...nope, already met him...nope too old...wait a sec," He saw a name pop up on screen, a smile formed on Drake's face. "Well this guy seems a lot better than Drakken."

The proximity alarms went off, the targets were nearly within weapons range. Time to get movin', Drake thought. Activating the lair's self destruct as another distraction, Drake set it for a three minute countdown before heading to the hanger bay.

**-KP-**

Agent Du was piloting one of the top of the line fighter jets from Global Justice, ready to launch an attack on the lair. Several fighter jets followed in formation. Without warning heavy laser fire and missiles filled the air as the lair's defenses attacked.

"ALL UNITS EVASIVE ACTION!" Agent Du shouted in the comm line.

The fighters broke formation as the laser beams and missiles rocketed towards them, some fighter's were caught and exploded, the pilot's barely making it out in time. Agent Du evaded the intense fire, launching missiles at the lair in a attemt to destroy the weapons systems. He scored a direct hit, some of the weapons went offline which made avoiding weapons fire easier.

The last of the fighter's were caught by laser fire, caused by pilot error, they ejected safely before the planes exploded. Du saw something blast out of the hanger, a green and black fighter jet rocketed out into the sky as the lair exploded, the shock of the explosion nearly sent Du's jet into a spiraling fall. He fought for control and managed to keep the jet in the air. He snarled as he went on an intercept course after the jet. He activated the comm unit to alert Global Justice.

"This is Agent Du, we ran into heavy weapons fire," He said. "We have several agents down, they need pick up. I'm the only one left in the squadron. Enemy has escaped and is now airbourne again."

"Affirmative Agent Du," Dr Director replied. "Continue with the mission and destroy the target."

"On it!" Du snarled, switching the comm unit off. He increased velocity, beginning to catch up with the enemy. He couldn't believe he was nearly out smarted by a synthodrone, he hated it when he got upstaged. He concentrated on taking him down, this time it was personal. His eyes focused on the jet up ahead, tightening his grip on the yoke of the fighter controls.

"Not bad," He growled. "For an amateur."

* * *

><p>Stormchaser90 here. Right so I managed to explain the first half of what is happening to Drake, who yes is indeed a non-biological clone of Shego. Things will start to shake up and problems with Team Possible are just beginning. The next chapter will have a showdown between Drake and Agent Will Du in a tense aerial combat scene, while Wade uncovers another shocking discovery about Drake. Chapter 6: Duel in the Skies is coming soon. PS, a huge thanks to Sentinel-103 and ceid for reading and reviewing. I recommend you read ceid's story, The winter break stitch, it's absolutely fantastic.<p> 


	7. Duel in the Skies

___Disclaimer. I do not own all characters to the Kim Possible franchise, they remain the sole property of Disney. The character Drake #902 was created by me so if someone wants to use him in a story then you got to let me know first.___

* * *

><p>-Chapter 6-<p>

Duel in the Skies

Drake grinned to himself. Boy is Shego gonna be mad when she finds out what I 'borrowed', he thought as he flew her private fighter jet. He glanced at the radar on screen and saw one lone target on a intercept course.

"Huh, idiot," Drake muttered. "Alright, you wanna play then?"

He switched on all the weapon systems on the fighter jet, intent on blasting his opponent out of the sky but first he wanted to have a little fun with Global Justice. Activating the comm unit, he began to hack into the Global Justice comm frequency, rolling his eyes in dissapointment at how easy it was. When he finally got access, he decided to give the pilot a warning.

"I got a message for the loser that's following me," Drake said, while making sure the weapons were online. "It goes like this, 'Back off before I blast you across a tri-state area'."

Inside his jet, Will Du received the message and was busy getting orders from Dr Director to not reply and ignore the taunt. Will didn't listen.

"Not unless I blast you first," He shot back, locking weapons onto the fighter in front of him.

"Wow, I gave you two whole minutes for a wisecrack and that's the best you could come up with?" Drake retorted over the comm line. "Man, you really need to work on your snappy comebacks. What are you, an amatuer?" Drake's joke was unintentional and he didn't realise the impact it had.

Du snarled in anger, he hated getting out smarted by someone, especially if it's the enemy. Flipping the weapon controls online, he opened fire and a missile launched directly onto a intercept course with the enemy fighter.

"See if I'm an amatuer now!" He muttered, watching a missile streak towards his target.

Drake smirked as the missile came towards him. I guess he's not in a talking mood, he thought.

Twitching the yoke to the side, he felt the jet spin into a barrel roll, evading the missile barely. Activating the laser cannon's in the jet, he opened fire and destroyed the missile as it started to turn around. A heat seeker missile, Drake thought, how lame. Another missile was on a direct intercept, Drake evaded again and fired another blast from the laser cannons, destroying the target. Examining the weapons of choice, Drake formulated a plan quickly. He performed a loop in mid-air before twisting around and heading towards the enemy, firing a salvo of missiles at the Global Justice jet, evading laser fire from the enemy fighter.

Will fired at the missiles, surprised that a huge cloud of black smoke filled the air as they exploded, barely avoiding the cloud in time. He turned to see the enemy jet fire a missile into the cloud, watching it detonate inside. That was close, he thought, this guy is good in a fight.

**-KP-**

Dr Director was with Drakken at the mobile base they set up, Wade was on the line as he worked on the information e-mailed to him by James Possible. They listened in on the dog fight as Agent Du battled it out with the synthodrone.

"Mr Load, I want you to start analysing that data right away," Dr Director said. "There has to be a weakness somewhere in Drake 902."

"Okay but I have no idea how long it will take," He said, a little unsure. "From what I seen so far the data on his positronic brain and brain patterns are really complex."

"Just do your best Mr Load, that's all we can ask for."

"Alright, I'm on it."

Wade set to work, furiously typing in calculations into 'The System' in a attempt to find a weakness.

"If the jet is destroyed I wonder if it's enough?" Drakken said, in deep thought. "The upgrades he made me perform on him has given his body enhanced regenerative abilities. He can no longer be destroyed by puncture wound attacks, you know."

"Well let's just hope that he cannot survive getting blown up at 3000 feet," Dr Director said. "From what I heard he did to Possible and Stoppable at the party, you may have accidentally created the most deadliest threat the world has ever seen."

Drakken and Dr Director watched the radar screen as two blips began circling around in another attack. I really hope that agent makes it, Drakken thought.

**-KP-**

Agent Du barely avoided intense laser fire as Drake moved in for another attack, grazing the armour of the jet. Grinding his teeth, Du performed a tricky manuveur at high speed, the g-force making him dizzy as he fired off another salvo of missiles, his vision began to blur before returning to normal. A voice came through on the comm unit.

"Du, what on earth are you playing at?" Director shouted. "It's dangerous to bank at that speed!"

"I'm fine!" He snapped, ignoring the light headed feeling. He watched as the synthodrone managed to dodge the missiles, countering at a manuveur almost as dangerous as the one he performed. Since he's not human, he can withstand the effects of g-force whereas I can't, Agent Du thought, this makes this fight even tougher. He decided to push himself even further than before, past his limits. There was no way he was going to lose.

Laying down a line of laser fire, he chased the target into cloud cover, the grey mist clouding his line of sight. He kept firing, hoping it would work until laser fire struck his side. He banked right, avoiding a missile that hurtled toward him. Idiot! Du thought, I should have paid attention to the radar, that's a rookie mistake to make. He scanned the radar, following the target and laying down another line of fine before firing another missile. Drake fired off the anti-missile systems, miscellanious debris hitting the missile which caused it to explode. Will accidentally flew into the flames, the jet's paint scorched and the window was blackened a little from the fire.

Snarling with rage, Will laid down another line of fire as Drake flew in for another attacking run. The jet's tore across the skies, filling the air with choatic explosions and light. Drake smiled at the challenge he was facing. This is all too fun, he thought.

**-KP -**

Ron walked to the ward Kim was recovering at, still upset at his loss. He asked his parents to go home while he had some time along to think, while Sensei and Yori left with them, his parents suggested Yori stay in the guest room while Sensei agreed to sleep on the couch. Man, how am I gonna tell KP? he thought. He arrived at the ward, pulling the curtain back before seeing her lying there, tears welling up at her condition.

Kim was bandaged up in places but thankfully there were no plaster casts, so nothing was broken. He looked at her face, which was swollen slightly and had bruising resulting from powerful punches and kicks. Quietly making his way over to her side, he sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Aw, man it's all my fault," He sighed, his voice quivering. "I should have never let down my guard and we both paid the price." He looked up at her, watching her sleeping peacefully.

Reaching out, he stroked her cheek, stopping when she winced a little in her sleep. Still sore from the fight I guess, he thought.

"Sorry 'bout that KP," He whispered, lowering his head.

"It's alright Ron," Kim said, sleepily.

Ron looked up suddenly in surprise and saw she opened her eyes and looked back at him, a weak smile on her face.

"Kim, how are you?" He asked, cheering up slightly.

"Feel like I did 50 rounds with Steel Toe," She joked wearily, letting out a small chuckle that hurt her side.

"More like 50 rounds with Pain King," Ron sighed weakly. Kim saw that he tried to make a joke but his heart wasn't in it, she could tell something was wrong. He leant forward and tenderly kissed her mouth, as he cried softly. Kim kissed him back, tasting the salt from his tears, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you," He whispered, as he placed a hand on her head and stroked her hair gently. "It's all my fault KP."

"Don't say that," She whispered, reaching out slowly and brushing the tears from his eyes. "You know it's not your fault Ron."

"It is KP, I got distracted and paid the price for it while you got hurt," He said, his body shaking with grief. "It's my powers KP. When that stuff hit me and Rufus, it complete stripped us of the Mystical Power. It's gone...all gone. After I finally mastered them for a week...I lost them forever. I'm...nothing now."

He broke down in tears again, completely distraught at his loss. Kim reached forwards and brought him close to her, holding onto him as he cried. Tears fell down her eyes as well, understanding his pain completely, Ron wasn't the only one who lost the Team Possible fighting spirit.

**-KP-**

The sky filled with intense laser and missile fire as the two pilots continued to outsmart each other. Drake managed to get behind Will's plane and was laying down a line of intense laser fire. Will kept evading the shots, a few managing to slam into his jet, burning the airframe. He fumbled with the comm unit, as he desperately attempted to out maneuver the enemy.

"This is Agent Du! I need back-up. He's got me under heavy fire, I can't shake him!"

"Affirmative, we have back-up on an intercept course! Just hang on!" Dr Director ordered.

Drake took aim, he had one missile left but he had a sneaky maneuver up his sleeve. Firing it at the Global Justice jet, he watched as it attempted another evasive action. Opening fire with the laser cannons, Drake ignored the jet and hit the missile as it passed underneath it, the explosion rocked the Global Justice jet and sent it spiralling out of control. Inside Will's head slammed into the side of the cockpit and he slumped over the controls, unconcious and oblivious to the danger he was in. The engines of the jet began to whine as the nose of the jet tipped down, the plane entering a deadly fall.

"Got'cha," Drake sneered, as he decided to stick around and watch the agent's final moments. Without warning he felt dizzy again, more intense than before, a familiar voice in his head screamed out in defiance. Gripping the controls tightly in confusion, he tried to remain focused until the world went dark.

**-KP-**

"Director, we lost contact with Du," An agent said. "According to radar he's losing altitude rapidly."

Dr Director activated the comm unit on the radar system, watching the blip as it hastiliy made it's way down to ground level.

"Du, this is Director! Pull up! I repeat, pull up!" She shouted, looking at the radar in horror.

This is not good, she thought, not good at all. The jet was in freefall and was directly above a heavily populated area, more than one life was at risk. She switched the comm lines to another channel, speaking again in a urgent tone of voice.

"All rescue units, converge on the following co-ordinates," She ordered, punching in the data into the computer. "We got ourselves a goverment aircraft on a direct collision in the vicinity of a civilian populace!"

She watched in horror as Du's jet fell on the radar screen, then suddenly the other jet began to fall as well before turning towards him. The enemy fighter began to sweep around on a intercept course.

**-KP-**

Wade was following a hunch on when he found an slight irregularity on the brain petterns of Drake, only slight though, he barely even recognised it. He had the schematics of Dr Cyrus Bortel's Moodulators up and was examining the component designs for what he hoped would have been the cause of the brain irregularities.

He needed a professional opinion. Switching the communication lines on he called Jim and Tim on their Jimmunicator, after they had a mishap with the Timmunicator which he heard involved rockets and a lifetime ban from the exclusive members club at the Middleton Hotel. He got them on the line, finding them at home.

"Wade? What's up?" They asked.

"This is gonna sound weird but I need to talk to your mom, it's pretty urgent," Wade said. He waited a moment until Dr Ann Possible arrived, looking a little surprised at his sudden call.

"Hello Wade, so what do you need?" She asked.

"I got some data I need you to look at, I'm not exactly a professional at brain patterns so I wonder if you can tell me what you can find about Drake's," He said. "I'll be patching the data on screen now."

Ann watched the screen change, brain patterns appeared but the at first they looked normal until she noticed something.

"There's an irregularity here but I can't quite make it out," She said, squinting at the screen.

"Want me to enlarge the data?" Wade asked.

"Please and thank you."

Wade couldn't help but smile. So that's where Kim got that from, he thought. He typed in a few commands and Ann saw the data enlarge, scrolling to the irregularity she saw and her jaw dropped in surprise at the pattern she saw. She saw what was wrong with Drake and why he couldn't kill Kim at the party.

**-KP-**

People screamed in terror as they saw the fighter jet spiralling towards the ground, nearby Global Justice agents worked alongside the fire department as they raced towards the calculated crash site. The jet was on a direct collision course with a orphanage. Children evacuated the building as the roar of the jet engines got closer, another one colored green and black was following closely.

To everyone's surprise a beam shot forth from the pursuing jet, the energy latching onto the falling jet. The agents watched in surprise at the tractor beam slowed the descent as the green and black jet pulled up, barely dragging the nose up from the Global Justice jet. They both cleared the roof of the orphanage and the beam broke, the Global Justice jet making a crash landing in a evacuated parking lot. They couldn't believe their eyes at the miracle as the enemy jet gained altitude and blasted off into the sky, the distant boom of the sound barrier being broken echoed in the air. Their attention turned back to the crashed jet, the impact could have been worse, yet the enemy bravely saved so many lives.

"Quick, get that agent out of there!" One of them ordered, rushing to the jet.

They pulled out the limp form of Agent Du, alive but blood trickling from a deep cut on his forehead. They loaded him onto an ambulance quicky and sent him to the nearest hospital, still confused at what happened.

In the sky, the jet engines screamed as Drake suddenly came to, blinking his eyes. He realised he had another lapse again, only this time he blacked out instead. Just what is wrong with me? he thought. Shaking his head clear, he concentrated on flying the jet. He had to get out of the country and he needed to get help.

**-KP-**

Cheers erupted from the mobile base at news of Agent Du's survival. Dr Director and Drakken were relieved that he survived, but the nagging feeling of why Drake saved his life remained a mystery.

"Why did Drake risk his own hide to save him?" Drakken asked, perplexed. "It makes no sense at all!"

"It might have something to do with his failure to kill Kim," Dr Director said. "We did get witnesses reporting that he suffered some kind of lapse, which messed up a attempt to strike the killing blow."

The comm line came up and Wade appeared, an urgent look on his face. Dr Director guessed he must have come up with something about Drake they could use.

"Dr Director, I found something that you really need to hear," He said. "Drakken, I learnt something about Drake's condition."

"What are you talking about? What condition?"

"The neural patterns of Drake's positronic brain, Kim's mom found something and explained it to me. Drake has a secondary neural pattern in his positronic brain, almost identical but with slight differences."

"Drake has two personalities?" Dr Director asked. "How is that possible?"

"Dr Cyrus Bortel used two differently adjusted emotion chips for the Moodulator technology, designed solely for positive and negative emotions. The neural feedback must have divided the copy of Shego's personality and sent two different sides of it to the different chips. When connected to the positronic brain, the personality in the negative emotion chip that Drakken focused on was merged with the positronic brain to become Drake while the other, which Drakken didn't focus on remained untouched in the Moodulator, only resurfacing when it can to take control when required."

"Wait a second, if that is true then that mean..."

"It means that a copy of Shego's original personality is trapped inside the Moodulator which Drakken hooked to the positronic brain," Wade explained, a little weirded out as well. "So technically...the person who saved Kim's life at the party...was Shego."

"Oh...snap," Drakken said, completely flabbergasted. "That is...well I don't know...er... is good I guess. At least Kim and that buffon in the jet was saved."

"That's not all, I found something else that is not good for Drake and the other personality," Wade said. "The positronic brain was not designed to deal with two personalities at the same time, just one. If the personalities are not seperated from the positronic brain then, it will eventually go into neural net failure."

"So you're saying..." Drakken said, in realisation of what Wade was talking about.

"Yeah, they're dying," Wade said, solemly. "But I don't know how long they're gonna last."

**-KP-**

Shego woke from her sleep, feeling the blankets were still damp from when she cried. The ward felt cold and Shego shivered slightly. Brushing the hair from her eyes, she heard snoring coming from the other side of the curtain.

Man, Kimmie certainly can snore, Shego thought. Getting out of bed she pulled the curtain aside to tell Kim to 'zip it' only to see Ron was asleep in a chair, leaning forwards with his head resting next to Kim's head on the pillow. Okay, so he's got the annoying snoring then, she thought. She could see they were both shivering in the cold, the bed sheet bunched up at the bottom of Kim's bed.

"You guys are gonna catch a cold one of these days," She muttered quietly under her breath. Pulling the sheet up gently, she covered Kim up to keep her warm while she went back to her bed and pull the sheet off it, before draping it over Ron.

"Can't believe I did that," She grumbled to herself, shaking her head in disbelief. Looking down at her hospital gown, she decided to check herself out of there.

"See ya later," Shego said quietly, her voice barely a whisper.

Leaving the sleeping couple, she left the ward and broke into the doctor's changing rooms to find something in the lockers, searching until she found one that might suit her. With a controlled plasma burst, she broke the lock and pulled out a grey hooded tracksuit. Changing outfits, she found a pair of white sneakers and tried them on, just a size too big but it didn't matter. She looked in a mirror and saw that while she slept the swelling went down, but the black eye still remained. In about another day's rest her healing factor will take care of it.

Not wanted to get noticed, she pulled open the window of the changing room and looked out, about a storey high from the ground. Clambering onto the ledge, she jumped and landing on the ground, losing her balance and hitting the soft grass. She sucked in air through her teeth as she grabbed her side, still the bruising hurt like crazy.

Picking herself up she gingerly walked away from the hospital, pulling the hood up to cover her hair as a disguise. She had to find a place to hide, lay low and heal away from the authorities. Once healed she'd then track down Drake and rip the synthodrone apart with her bare hands, after all, no one ever dared to throw her out of a window before.

Not unless they had a death wish.

**-KP-**

Hours and hours passed in the night and Drake flew towards what he considered to be his only hope at finally getting help before destroying Kim Possible. He began passing over the Alps, nearing his target.

Almost...there, he thought weakly.

**-KP-**

Professor Dementor began laughing at the news again, rewinding the footage of Team Possible being carried out from the Smarty Mart headquarters and into ambulances. He had been watching the same scene for hours on end and he never got tired of it. He then jumped over to the security footage of Drake dueling Kim Possible, watching the footage the news would allow to be shown to public.

Still it was fairly horrific to some but he roared with laughter as she went sprawling from an uppercut before then attempting a vaulting attack, only to get slammed by his elbow and landing hard on the ground.

Dementor paused the footage to see a image of Drake standing over Kim who was holding her stomach in pain.

"Dat man is A GENIUS!" He laughed, rewinding the footage again. "Oh I haff got to get dis image as a screen saver for der computer!"

The proximity alarms went off and Dementor immediately punched up the outside camera feed. He saw a small fighter jet on approach, green and black in color.

"Vait a minute, zat's Shego's plane," He said, scratching his head in confusion. "Vhat is going on here?"

The henchmen arrived at their posts, armed with stun rods as the plane landed in the snow outside.

"Well take care of the intruder Dementor," One of them said. They all started to make their way to the exit of the lair, chuckling menacingly at the prospect of getting to hurt someone.

Dementor looked at the screen in confusion when he saw a figure stumble out of the jet, magnifying on the figure's face. He then smiled.

Vell then, he thought, looks like I haff a new business partner.

"VAIT! I vant him inside...ALIVE!" He said, getting out his chair and rushing to the main lair entrance. Opening the door, he saw Drake standing before him, holding a hand to his head.

"Velcome my friend! I..." Dementor said, arms outstretched in a friendly welcome before noticing Drake's condition. "Vait a minute...are you alright?"

Drake looked at Dementor, staggering forwards and falling to his knee's. Again the strange sensation was starting to get to him.

"De...mentor..." He said weakly. "Help...me."

Suddenly Drake collapsed to the ground, his systems starting to go haywire. Dementor motioned his guards to pick up Drake.

"Take him to der lab," He ordered, smiling at this new development. "Ve must help our new guest."

* * *

><p>Stormchaser90 here with more author notes. As you know I finally revealed the cause of Drake's lapse's and also shown that more problems are brewing for Team Possible. So far, I hope the story is taking shape here. I am already in my spare time working on a crossover story, one that will take place between Seasons 1 and 2 of Kim Possible. Feel free to leave a review, thanks again for taking the time to read the story. Chapter 7: Drake and Dementor is coming soon.<p> 


	8. Drake and Dementor

___Disclaimer. I do not own all characters to the Kim Possible franchise, they remain the sole property of Disney. The character Drake #902 was created by me so if someone wants to use him in a story then you got to let me know first.___

* * *

><p>-Chapter 7-<p>

Drake and Dementor

Shego awoke in a hotel room she paid for, not exactly five star but one of the cheaply run businesses that had the poorly made breakfast deal. Sitting up in bed, she felt her sides and felt just a slight tinge of pain, her injuries healed rapidly as she slept. When she arrived at the hotel she was tired after getting money, using her powers to take some money from a ATM machine a few blocks away, managing to score at least a grand for basic accomdation for a week. Once inside her room she didn't bother with a nice shower, she just crashed into the bed, not bothering to change. Glancing over at the clock on the wall, she could see it was almost 8am.

She went into the bathroom, flicking the light on and looked into the mirror, watching her reflection stare straight back at her. The black eye was healing quickly, just barely noticable in the light. Turning on the facet, she splashed cold water onto her face to shock herself a bit to wake up. Her brow furrowed when she suddenly remembered last night when she covered Kim and Ron up with the blankets before she 'checked out' of the hospital. She left the bathroom and sat down on the bed, deep in thought.

Urgh, man why did I do that anyway? She thought. Was it because they were cold or because they needed extra comfort from what they faced?

A memory shot into her mind when thinking about that question, a memory from her childhood, something that still hurt her everytime she remembered.

Shaking her head, Shego began to remember the night she fought Drake instead, focusing on something that was more bearable than the other memory. She remebered losing conciousness when he got in that roundhouse kick that she thought was going to take her whole head off, then feeling the impact of a car bonnet crushing under the force of her body as she slammed into it. The shock of the impact woken her slightly and brought her to semi-conciousness and she remembered a scream, almost of concern for a 'friend', feeling a hand gently touching her her neck to see if she was still alive.

Then she remembered a hand holding hers in a loving and comforting way, the whisper of a voice that belonged to Drakken. She looked at her hand, still feeling the warmth of his touch, before brushing the palm of it with her other one, as if to get imaginary dirt of it. The warmth was still there, and the feelings that came to mind with it.

Why am I still feeling his touch there? She thought. Heck, why did he hold my hand like that in the first place? Surely he doesn't feel that way about me...does he?

Her mind wandered to the night of the arguement they had, her screaming at him as the Possible's and Dr Director watched, her hands igniting as she learnt that he created a kind of clone of her. The man she knew for nearly five years, who she saw as a friend for all that time, remembering the laughs they shared together from time to time. She felt tears welling up again, brushing them away from her eyes. She still felt something there for him, almost a kind of regret for shouting at him and telling him to leave, saying she thought him only as a friend.

Then she remembered him asking, 'Just a friend?', and her response to that was 'Yeah, just a friend' followed by the words she spoke after a brief pause 'But not anymore', feeling her heart shattering into pieces at that moment. But what hurt the most was when screaming she nearly spoke a simple four letter word with an added 'd' on the end that would have changed everything between them, but she instead chose to hurt him in anger for that stupid mistake of his.

Oh man why do I always come up with these stupid ways to hurt people, she thought. I guess I got what I deserved though after that stunt with the DVD I pulled on Drake.

Ignoring the emotional pain she felt, she decided she had to clear her head and prepare for her next encounter with Drake. The guy was impossibly strong and fast, an equal match for her but what made him extremely dangerous was that he had Shego's fighting spirit and memorised every single move Kim has ever used, making him adept at fighting. He even used those skills to try and kill the both of them.

However what Shego was concerned about was the psychological effect it might have on Kim, that's what her degree in child development kept telling her. For someone who say's that they 'could do anything' would suffer a serious crisis of confidence after getting defeated by a opponent stronger than themselves...well not defeated, from what Shego saw from Kim's injuries back at the hospital it was as if Drake actually tried to beat her to death.

Since he has a twisted version of my personality, does a part of me actually want to do something like that to Kim? Shego thought. I mean I thought about defeating her in combat before but I never felt the urge to physically beat her or anyone to death with my bare hands before. It can't be me, it has to been when my personality merged with that posi..whatever brain of his, perhaps that come from there not me.

All that talk about finishing off Kim personally got Shego wondering if she had it in heart to to harm Kim anymore, ever since helping out during the Lowardian invasion she recently had been reminiscing her adventures she had with Team Go, even thinking about rejoining the team. However that would have meant leaving Drakken, something that she didn't want to do either.

Ignoring all of those thoughts she got off the bed again and felt her pockets, taking out a few dollars, sighing to herself.

Right then, a quick breakfast and a workout, she thought. I better get some new threads as well while I'm at it. Pulling the hood of the tracksuit above her head, covering her hair again, she left the room.

**-KP-**

Drake re-activated in a strange laboratory, his internal systems coming back online as he sat up, seeing that he was lying on a operating table. The laboratory was filled with all kinds of equipment, ranging from laser cannons to deadly robots. A small man in a red uniform, wearing a black metal helmet was working on something at a work station, his back turned to Drake. Getting off the table, Drake's feet hit the floor with a soft thump but the small man heard.

"Ah, good morning," He said, turning around to face Drake. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, considering I been majorly malfunctioning," Drake answered. "Thanks for the help, you're better than the loser I worked with."

"Ah yes, my dear rival Drakken," Dementor said. "It is a shame you vere malfunctioning, after all, you vere der one to defeat fräulein Possible, am I right?"

"Well, defeat was not what I had in mind," Drake sighed, a look of puzzlement on his face. "I could have finished her off but somehow I allowed her to live."

Drake felt something on the side of his head and reached up to touch it. Dementor gave a warning cough.

"No, I vouldn't touch dhat if I vere you," He warned. "Vhen you arrived, you vere on der brink of neural net failure. Dhat device is zhere for your own safety."

Drake sighed. Well this is great, he thought.

"How was I on the brink of neural net failure?" Drake asked. "What reason did my positronic brain decide to fail me?"

"Vell apparently, you haff two brain patterns in your head, which began with der overloading of der positronic brain of yours."

"WHAT? TWO BRAIN PATTERNS?" Drake yelled in anger.

"Vould you mind with DER CALMING DOWN?" Dementor snapped, oblivious to the danger he was in. "Yes, you haff two brain patterns, vun vhich is good und der uther vhich is your own naughty side. Der device on your head vill keep your personality in charge but vonce it is off, zhen you vill then go into der neural net failure und be destroyed."

"Wait a sec, did you say a good personality? Are you saying that the night I tried to finally kill Kim Possible, a part of me saved her?"

"Vell, yes dhat is vhat I'm saying."

That bit of news surprised Drake. Another personality in his mind disgusted him, that a part of himself actually wanted to save someone like Kim instead of wanting to kill her. The prospect of not having full control sickened him, to him his body now felt diseased, corrupted, impure. He knew what he had to do, he needed a new body.

"This body is no good to me anymore, I need something more...practical," Drake said finally. "If you can help get my personality transferred to a new body I promise you I will give you a reward you will enjoy."

"Oh, und vhat reward could you possibly give me?" Dementor asked, with mock curiosity. He had a feeling he knew what Drake was going to say.

"The reward," Drake growled, a dark determination in his eyes. "I will throw down Kim Possible's broken body before your very presence. Now how's that for a reward?"

Dementor's eyes widened in delight. No one ever actually made an offer like that before, the synthodrone was pure evil, with a strong determination to boot. With what he saw him do to Team Possible on the news earlier, taking out someone with supernatural abilities and the cheerleader who kept foiling his plans with ease, he knew the synthodrone will most likely succeed if he was in a body solely designed for heavy combat. A smile formed on Dementor's face, he actually began to respect the synthodrone.

"Oh you are dark," He chuckled. "I am LIKING IT!"

"Thanks Dementor," Drake said, with a dark smile. "By the way, the name is Drake. Drake Synthodrone #902."

"Vell Drake, I am looking forward to vorking with you und taking der spring out of DHAT KIM POSSIBLE!" Dementor said, excited at what Drake would do.

Drake watched Dementor get to work, helping him find a new body for himself to be transferred into. With a new body he would be free from the other personality and would become far more deadlier than ever. He had to make sure he was fully operational now, no mistake that would help save Kim. Drake promised he was going to face her again in combat, that he will let her suffer again but this time make Kim beg for him to take her life, before finally granting her wish.

**-KP-**

Today was the day the hospital allowed Kim to be discharged, allowing her to recover at home from the bruising, her family arrived to give take her home. Global Justice doctors gave Kim an injection before leaving, explaining that the serum would slightly increase her healing factor temporarily. When changed into a pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt, she left the hospital with her family before getting into the car. While James concentrated on driving, Ann noticed something was different about Kim.

Glancing in the rearview mirror, she could see Kim had her eyes tightly closed and her breathing was getting shallow, almost as if concentrating on trying to keep calm.

"Kimmie, are you alright?" She asked, concern filled her voice.

"Uh...ye..yeah...I'm fine," Kim said, sounding uneasy. "Uh...are..are we almost home yet?"

"Just a few more minutes Kimmie-cub," James said, glancing at Kim.

The twins could see that Kim's hands were tightly gripping the seat belt and that she was trembling slightly. Whatever it was it wasn't good.

When the car finally pulled up to the Possible house, Kim immediately unclicked the seat belt and ran out from the car, heading straight to the front door. Ann ran up to Kim to check on her.

"Sweetie, are you alright?"

"J..j..just open the door," Kim said, her voice sounding shaky. "Please."

Ann unlocked the front, nearly getting knocked over as Kim darted inside, her footsteps leading upstairs to her room. James was shocked at what he saw, so were the twins. Something was definetly up. Ann ran upstairs to Kim's room, finding her curled up in bed, the covers pulled over her.

"Kimmie, are you alright?" Ann asked. There was no response. "Kim?"

Walking quietly towards the bed, she gently put a hand her Kim's shoulder, feeling her trembling under the covers. Turning her over gently she looked at Kim's face and saw something that she dreaded to see. Kim was crying, her eyes filled with complete terror.

"Oh Kimmie," She whispered, putting a comforting hand on her cheek. "Oh come here sweetie."

Kim sat up and wrapped her arms around her mother, breaking down in her arms. Ann held onto her daughter, feeling her chest heaving from her sobs.

"Mom...I..I'm so scared," Kim whimpered. "I'm just so scared."

Ann just held onto Kim, stroking her hair in a comforting way. She now knew that physical injury was not the only thing Kim had to recover from.

**-KP-**

Ron was at the private animal clinic, ready to collect Rufus. He was taken to the recovery room where he found his friend, he was busy eating a bowl full of nacho's. The vet's told him that he requested it, not touching the other food the animals wanted.

"Rufus, how ya doing buddy?" Ron asked, reaching into the cage.

"Uh..fine," Rufus chattered, hopping onto Ron's hand and scampering up his arm before perching on his shoulder. "Uh..Kim?"

"Oh KP's fine...I'm gonna visit her place soon to see how's she's doing," Ron sighed, knowing that Rufus should learn what happened. "Uh...listen Rufus...there's something you should know."

Rufus looked at him quizzically as Ron began to explain what happened, Rufus sighed dejectedly when he learnt he lost his powers as well.

"Yeah, I know it's bad but we...we gotta make the most of it now I guess," Ron said. "I'm sure we can get on by without them...I mean...we kind'a did alright on the missions without them...I mean all the running and screaming I did worked out in the past, right?"

Rufus nodded his head in agreement and before gently nuzzling Ron's neck. Ron smiled and patted Rufus. He thought about the loss of his powers which still troubled him and decided that after visiting Kim he would speak to Sensei, see if there is anything that could be done to help him.

**-KP-**

Wade was further working on the information about Drake, learning a lot about synthodrone physiology at the same time and learning of the evil personalities behaviour. He was becoming increasingly evil and smarter, the only hope was if he would get destroyed by neural net failure. It was sad to think about it as the good personality would be destroyed as well but it might be the only choice the world has.

Wade got a call on the comm line and saw it was Kim, from the looks of it she was very distraught.

"Kim? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Uh...Wade..I have something to ask you," Kim said, wiping tears from her eyes. "I'm afraid you're not gonna like it."

"Well why don't you ask?"

Kim took in a deep breath and exhaled, it looked like she was contemplating a difficult decision.

"I want you to tell everyone I'm retiring," Kim said. "No more missions. It's over."

"Woah...uh..Kim, are you serious?"

"I never been more serious in my life," Kim said, tears falling down her eyes. "It's over. I just feel like I cannot do this anymore."

"Listen...I know it must be hard but...giving up...on the team?"

He didn't know the effect those words would have on Kim, especially in her state of mind, suddenly she just snapped.

"SHEGO WAS THROWN OUT OF A WINDOW, RON AND RUFUS HAD THEIR POWERS TAKEN FROM THEM BUT I WAS NEARLY BEATEN TO DEATH!" Kim screamed, making Wade jump in surprise at her sudden hostility. "DON'T TELL ME 'IT MUST BE HARD' BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T THERE!"

Wade fell silent, looking down at the floor, shaken from what Kim said. He heard Kim's sobs dying down from the other end before she finally spoke.

"Wade...I'm so sorry...I..I..didn't mean to shout at you. But you must understand..I feel like...I..I don't have it in me anymore. It's over. Team Possible...it's finished."

Wade nodded, sighing dejectedly. I guess this was bound to happen one day, he thought. He looked at the screen and saw how painful it must be for Kim, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Alright Kim...I'll do it..I'll let everyone know," Wade said. "We..uh..we can still be friends, right?"

"Of course we can still be friends Wade," Kim said, smiling weakly. "Only this time, we're gonna have a normal life from now on. No more missions or hero work. Just an everyday life."

"So what about the sitch with Drake then?" Wade asked. "You want GJ to take care of it?"

Wade saw Kim twitch a little from when she heard the name 'Drake'.

"Yeah, I guess they have to save the world now," Kim sighed. "I hope they can stop Drake...because I can't. Well I'll talk to you later Wade."

"See ya Kim."

The comm line went off and Wade sighed, sending a message to Global Justice about the news before going onto the site. He decided to keep it up as a memento but he deactivated the mission requests segment on the site on the site before re-routing it to Global Justice, he then put a final message on the site for those who still visited it.

_Team Possible Disbanded_

_I regret to inform you that due to a personal crisis, Kim Possible has gone into early retirement from the rescue and response business and will not be accepting anymore missions from now on. This was a difficult decision for her to make but it was considered the best option considering her current physical and mental condition. All mission requests will now be forwarded to Global Justice, who from now on will take on all world security matters._

_W. Load, Site Administrator for Team Possible_

**-KP-**

Kim stared at the Kimmunicator on her wrist, unstrapping it and taking a look at the back. It took her a while to prize the battery out of the back, rendering the device powerless. Tears in her eyes, she threw the device across the room, watching it land into her waste paper basket. She sat on her bed, staring at the waste paper basket, wondering if it was the best choice to make.

I'm positive it's the right choice, Kim thought. I don't want anything to do with that life anymore.

Lying down in bed, Kim pulled up the covers, trying to forget the old 'saving the world life' and instead began to try concentrating on trying to live a perfectly normal one.

**-KP-**

Bored completely out of his mind and wanting to do something fun and useful, Drake was busy hacking into the Global Justice data network, trying to get as much information on the enemy. Until his personality issues were fixed he was in no condition to go into combat. He made sure that the hack on their network was secure by rebounding the signal from different computer terminals, sending them on a wild goose chase. He found data on their investigation on him, which peaked his interest. Downloading the data on a secure line, he made sure his tracks were covered.

"Man, that was easy," He sighed, taking a look at the data. "Next time, give me a challenge guy's."

He went through the information they had on him, fuming with anger when they had his upgrades listed on there. The syntho-plasma regenerative abilities. That he can bench press 3 tons of weight. That his top running speed which is nearly 19 mph. The advanced memory core of which was built into his positronic brain. They could only get that information of him from one man.

"Drakken," Drake grumbled under his breath. "You are so dead."

He kept looking at the data until he saw the data on his personality perameters, showing information on the one woman he originated from. He checked, and double checked. Still the information shown his origins, his personality was an altered version of Shego's.

"You have so gotta be kiddin'," Drake said, staring at the screen. "That's my origin?"

He examined the data again, finding out that the other personality was half of Shego's original personality, the other half formed his own when merged with the preprogrammed data. Before he could muse on it further he heard Dementor calling his name. Heading to the main laboratory, Drake found Dementor hold something in his hand, a small toy robot.

"I found you your new body," He said, smiling as he gave Drake the tiny toy.

"This has got to be some kind of..." Drake started to say when he finally recognised it. It was a Lil' Diablo toy, back from the Beuno Nacho plan over a year ago. He remembered that the Diablo robots originated from the Hephaestus project that was the work of one Dr James Timothy Possible, father of Kim. He glanced at Dementor and smiled.

"...On the other hand, I like it," Drake said. "When can it be ready for my personality transfer?"

"A few days, I vill make der modifactions to der Diablo und you vill finally be ABLE TO CRUSH MY TEEN ARCH FOE!"

Drake smiled and glanced at the robot again. Using her own father's technology to destroy her was an evil idea and he liked it. All he had to do was wait until it was ready and he would finally have his revenge.

**-KP-**

Ron arrived at the Possible house around about 3pm, ringing the doorbell. He saw Kim's father answer the door, slightly depressed.

"Hey Mr Dr. P," Ron said. "Uh...are you alright?"

"I'm fine Ronald, but...I think you should leave. Right now...I don't think it's a good time."

"Are...are you serious?"

"I'm afraid so Ronald."

Ann arrived at the door, hooking her arm around Jame's waist and smiling at Ronald.

"James, I reckon it will be okay for Ron to see Kim. He will be able to cheer her up."

"Uh...Mrs Dr. P, is Kim upset about something? Is about me?"

Ann sighed and looked at Ron, he could see that she didn't have good news.

"No, it's not about you. After the attack we all thought she was fine at first but Kimmie is always one to keep her problems to herself. When we got home she ran upstairs to her room, I found her curled up in bed in the foetal position and she was completely terrified out of her mind. Ron, Kim has been emotionally traumatised after what happened."

"I..I..I never thought that could happen to her. She's always been so strong in all these weird sitches we faced before."

"I'm afraid it can happen to even the strongest people Ron. Now go upstairs and talk to her, I'll give you two some time alone."

James was about to protest when Ann put a hand to his mouth. Ron went inside and headed upstairs, when he finally got to Kim's room he found her lying on her bed, trembling in fear.

"KP? It's me."

Kim turned around and looked at Ron, he could clearly see she had been crying recently. She got up and ran to him, resting her head on his shoulder and breaking down in tears. Wrapping their arms around each other, Ron whispered reassuringly to Kim.

"It's okay. You're gonna be okay."

Rufus popped out of his pocket and scampered up to his shoulder where Kim's head was resting on, gently nuzzling her cheek in comfort.

"Hey Rufus," Kim said. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"You too," He said.

Kim smiled and closed her eyes, still holding onto Ron, never wanting that moment to end.

* * *

><p>Stormchaser90 here with more author notes. Hope your all enjoying the story. There is still plenty of drama to come and the heroes will be facing a difficult road ahead now. Hope you are all enjoying it. I would love feedback so feel free to leave a review or send me a message. Chapter 8: Life without the Mojo is coming soon in a few days time hopefully.<p> 


	9. Life without the Mojo

___Disclaimer. I do not own all characters to the Kim Possible franchise, they remain the sole property of Disney. The character Drake #902 was created by me so if someone wants to use him in a story then you got to let me know first._______

* * *

><p>-Chapter 8-<p>

Life without the Mojo

_"New's just in. We have confirmed reports that teen world hero Kim Possible has recently retired from Team Possible after her recent brutal defeat in which..."_

Without warning a chair slammed into the television, sparks erupting from the shattered screen. The henchmen on the couch turned to see Drake standing behind them, snarling with rage while his hands started to bunch into fists.

"Uh...we were kind'a watching..." One of them began to say when another clasped a hand over his mouth. Drake just kept staring at the broken television, his mind focused on one thing.

"KIM POSSIBLE RETIRED?" He yelled, making the henchmen jump out of their seats. "NO! SHE IS SO NOT GETTING OUT OF IT THAT EASILY!"

Dementor walked in after hearing the loud commotion and saw the sight of his henchmen cowering in fear, then turned to see the broken television, before finally looking at Drake and sighing as he put two and two together.

"Drake, vould you mind vatching DER TEMPAH OF YOURS?" Dementor yelled. "I JUST GOT DHAT LAST VEEK! YOU'RE ALMOST AS BAD AS DHAT SHEGO WOMAN!"

"Huh, if you only knew," Drake grumbled under his breath, crossing his arms while standing without a care in the world. A classic Shego response that he inherited from her. Dementor slapped a hand to his head, trying to calm down.

"Drake, think ov it like dhis," Dementor said. "You haff won. You are der only von who has beaten Kim Possible by crushing her spirit!"

Drake clenched his jaw, somehow that didn't seem enough. He wanted to make sure it was her body that was crushed, not her spirit. Besides Dementor didn't understand that for Drake it was still personal. Despite Drake being a personality clone of Shego, his only real family was Eric, a Synthodrone brother he'll never get the chance to see.

"Dementor, I want you to make sure that body is ready for me," Drake said. "Hopefully that Possible girl will come to her senses or something."

"Und vhat if she doesn't?"

Drake's eyes narrowed before speaking darkly. "Then I'll just have to make sure that she does somehow."

Drake left the television room in a huff, which did concern Dementor, clearly Drake's personality was becoming unstable but what Drake didn't know was Dementor had the advantage. He smiled darkly to himself as he made sure Drake was out of earshot.

"Vell Drake," He chuckled to himself silently. "Vonce you are in der Diablo, vith a few 'modifications' dhen your mind vill be mine to control...und you vill learn who is in charge!"

**-KP-**

The next morning arrived, the sun rising above the town of Middleton. Shego was in the middle of another workout, dashing through the back alleys, running as fast as she could. She finally stopped when her body began to hit the wall, her muscles starting to ache. Gasping for breath, she took out a bottle of mineral water and took well earned greedy gulps.

Oh man that was tiring, she thought, I never pushed myself that further before.

Leaning against a wall, she inhaled the cold morning air, feeling her lungs burning from exhaustion. She didn't mind the pain, she took it as a sign that she was getting stronger, that she would be in better physical condition than before. Noticing a pile of garbage nearby, Shego picked up a few cans and arranged them in a row on a upturned wooden crate. Taking a step back, she began a little target practice, igniting her hands. Quickly raising her hands, she fired off a rapid salvo of plasma bursts, each bolt slamming directly into their targets. Extinguishing the energy, she took a look at the damage done, all cans melted in just over 2 seconds.

Hmm, not bad, Shego thought, I think that is actually a personal best.

With a slight smile on her face, Shego checked her watch and found it was nearly 7am. She had been working out for nearly two hours. She decided to head back to the hotel, have a nice hot shower and then get some well earned rest, just a few more days training and then she'll finally be ready for action.

As she made her way back to the hotel, she thought about her revenge and realised that she would eventually need help in tracking down Drake. As she passed a newspaper stand she saw a headline that grabbed her attention, paying for the paper she looked at the front as she walked on.

_Kim Possible Retirement Shocks World_

Shego sighed as she read the details. I hope you snap out of it Princess, Shego thought, I know you way better than yourself, there is no way you will give in. She noticed up ahead, a few Global Justice agents were patrolling the area and heading towards her. Hiding herself behind the paper, she walked right past them, they didn't pay any attention which made her smirk slightly.

Huh, no wonder Director wanted me to join GJ, Shego thought.

**-KP-**

At the Stoppable house, Ron had woken up after oversleeping and went downstairs to grab a late breakfast. He couldn't exactly speak to Sensei as he planned yesterday as he and Yori were asleep after he got back late. Kim had trouble sleeping so he stayed by her side in her room, his presence calming her down before she finally fell asleep. Ron arrived back home just gone 2am and crashed in his clothes.

Joining his family as they were finishing their meal, he noticed that Sensei and Yori were not at the table. Getting himself a bowl of cereal, Ron sat down to join them.

"Uh...where's Sensei and Yori?" Ron asked.

"They're out back in the yard," His father said. "Right after breakfast they went to do some meditation."

"Thanks dad," Ron said, finishing off his breakfast quickly before dashing out into the back yard. Sensei and Yori where sitting cross-legged under the shade of a willow tree, eyes closed in deep thought. Ron made his way quietly before them, jumping in surprise when Sensei spoke suddenly.

"Ah Stoppable-san, you are awake at last."

"Woah! How did you know it was me? You had your eyes closed all this time! Wait...were you guy's peeking?"

Yori chuckled slightly. "No Stoppable-san, let's just say the wind informed us of your presence."

Ron realised the wind direction was blowing towards Sensei and Yori, sniffing his football jersey it smelt strongly of naco's. He smiled sheepishly and sat down before them in a cross-legged position.

"Uh Sensei...there's something I need to know. My Monkey Mojo...can I ever get it back?"

Sensei sighed and looked at Ron, shaking his head slightly.

"The power of the _Simia Lacertus Extinctor_ allows it to cancel out the Mystical Monkey Power from the body of a warrior, but they can then regain those powers. However the statues that gave you your powers have been destroyed, making it impossible for you to attain the Mystical Monkey Power again."

Ron and Rufus sighed at the news they received. It was worth a shot but in the end it was just the final dead end.

"Do not allow sorrow to fill your heart, for you must know the truth of the Mystical Monkey Power...such as the curse it has on a warrior gifted with it."

Ron gulped at the sound of that news. Man I never heard of MMP being a curse before, he thought.

"Uh...how exactly is Monkey Mojo a curse? I mean...well...the Monkey Mojo for me was so bon-diggity and I could do insanely cool stuff with it, such as lay the smackdown on aliens."

"It is true that the Mystical Monkey Power can give you supernatural strength and agility, while also allowing you to enhance upon the ancient techniques of Tai-Sheng-Pek-Kwar. However it also comes with the gift of an extended life span."

That bit of news froze Ron and Rufus on the spot, completely stunned at what they were hearing.

"Did...did..you say...extended life span?" Ron asked, gulping in surprise.

"That is correct. If you still had the Mystical Monkey Power then you will have outlived any normal mortal."

"Such as KP," Ron whispered, in realisation. All that time he had those powers, he never imagined that it could have caused him to see the woman he loved die of old age while he lived on for who knows how many years.

"The _Simia Lacertus Extinctor_ was used to not only strip the powers from those who abuse the Mystical Monkey Power but it was also used on those who are willing to give up those powers to live a normal mortal life."

That bit of news surprised Ron, for he never knew that he and Rufus could willingly give up their powers. He thought about how he felt on his loss, reassesing the effects of when the energy hit him, taking into account of what he learnt from Sensei he began to feel a lot happier.

"Man, I been kind'a hoping you had a way for me to get back my powers but...now that you mentioned that life span dealio, I actually don't want them back anymore. Kim is far more important to me than MMP." He laughed a little, thinking of the irony. "Guess that Drake dude actually did something good for me instead."

Sensei nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating on his meditation. Ron suddenly thought about something, something that he felt was awkweird to ask.

"Uh Sensei? Can I ask you something...er...personal?"

"You may Stoppable-san."

"Uh...you got the same monkey mojo that I had right?"

"That is correct."

There was an awkweird pause as Ron felt unsure how his next question would be answered.

"So uh...how old are you again exactly? You don't have to shout it out or anything...maybe just whisper it in my ear or something."

Sensei motioned Ron to move closer to him. Ron leant over as Sensei whispered into his ear and eyes widened in surprise at what he heard.

"Really?...Uh...woah...that's...that's a really long time to benefit from senior discounts."

**-KP-**

Kim awoke from a nightmare, sitting up suddenly in bed as she gave a small cry of terror. She sat alone in silence, hearing her blood pounding in her ears from her increased heart rate, trembling still from the shock. Her head sinking into her hands as she took a deep calming breath.

"It's only a dream," She whispered to herself. "Only a dream."

The nightmare was when she duelled Drake, only this time it was different, this time in her dreams he actually killed her. When he struck the killing blow, that was when she always woke up. Feeling tears welling up, she wiped them away on the back of her hand before getting up out of bed. Still trembling, Kim took out a casual outfit for the day, then froze at something she saw in the closet. Her mission outfit, still torn and stained in places with her own blood, memories flooding back to the battle. Shuddering at the sight, Kim quickly closed the closet door, trying to forget that brutal battle which still terrified her.

Just forget about it Possible, she thought. It's done and dusted, you're not a hero anymore.

Heading into the bathroom with her clothes, she had a hot bath to calm down before changing into a pair of jeans and a sky blue t-shirt.

When she came out of the bathroom she heard a knock at the front door. Heading downstairs to the front door, she opened it to see who it was. Drake stood before her, grinning evily. Kim screamed and shut her eyes as she tried to close the door, feeling it being pushed back. That was when she heard something she didn't expect.

"Kim, what's wrong with you girl? It's me!"

Kim looked up, still shaken from what she experienced when she saw it was Monique standing before her, carrying Club Banana shopping bags. Drake's presence was only a hallucination. Letting out a cry of relief, Kim ran forward and hugged her friend.

"Monique...I.I'm so sorry,"She whimpered, trembling in fear. Her friend hugged her back, clearly seeing how distraught Kim was.

"It's okay Kim, after what I saw on the news it must have been terrifying for you."

Kim smiled and broke the hug, taking a good look at her friend.

"Monique, what are you doing back in Middleton? I thought you were on holiday in Florida with your fam?"

"Girl, I took the first plane back when I saw what happened to you," Monique said. "I tried calling your Kimmunicator but I couldn't get through. Guess that is because you RFTHJ."

"Care to translate?" Kim asked, a weak smile on her face. She missed her friend's use of acronyms to shorten her sentences.

"Retired from the hero job," Monique explained.

"Oh...yeah..well I gave it up because of how I'm feeling right now. Monique, I feel so different now after that fight," Kim said, shaking slightly and hugging her chest tightly. "I'm too terrified to leave the house. Just thinking of going outside makes me panic." She sighed and motioned Monique to enter. Her friend stepped inside and closed the front door for Kim, before putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Well I'm here to help you out girl," Monique said. "I'm gonna try get your confidence back, not for crime fighting but for being able to leave the house. You know you cannot stay inside forever."

"Thanks Monique," Kim said, feeling a lot happier. She noticed the bags that Monique carried in. "So what's with the shopping then?"

"Got you some new threads, thought you could use some new style to cheer you up girl. Besides it didn't cost much, not with my employee discount."

Kim smiled and took a look in the bag's, all the latest labels from Club Banana. They went upstairs to Kim's room so Kim could model the outfits, so far her start to a normal life looked good.

**-KP-**

Dr Director was having a tough day from the recent developments on the Drake situation, the consequences of his actions have resulted in a terrible blow for the side of justice and may have given the villainy community a foothold over them. Most of the agents were starting to lose hope on catching Drake since he dissapeared off the map, she hoped he was destroyed by the neural net failure but since he they couldn't find any traces of him yet it came down to the most obvious rule in the hero business. If there is no body, then the bad guy is still alive. She began to realise that if he is still active then it meant someone else is working with him, little knowing how dangerous he actually is.

Agent Du was still in hospital and out of action from the dog fight, still sore about his defeat from what he kept calling the 'amatuer'. However she was still mad at Du for allowing himself to be provoked into a fight, in which his emotions got the better of him and affected his combat performance, nearly putting innocent lives in danger.

Thank goodness for that good personality in Drake, she thought, it did a better job than Du.

What really got her fellow agents down was that Kim annouced her retirement to the world, giving up the hero work for a chance at a normal life, however it might take a while considering the psychological pain she is going through.

Drakken however was busy working on the data and trying to come up with attack strategies for facing Drake but it wasn't looking good, since he is able to mimic Kim's fighting style perfectly they would have their work cut out for them. Dr Director made her way over to Drakken and saw him staring at a photo he had place on his workstation, getting a glance at it she could see it was a photograph of Shego with Drakken, he was gently tracing a finger over her jawline.

"Still thinking about her then?" Director asked. Drakken jumped up in surprise, defensively hiding the photo from view.

"That is none of your business!" He snapped, calming down a little before speaking in a mild curiosity. "Anyway er...did you find her yet?"

"She's still avoiding our agents. I must say her stealth skills are really making us look bad." Drakken smirked a little, impressed at Shego's cunning.

"Heh..well that is Shego for you."

"Well I didn't come here to talk about her. I was wondering if you have come up with any strategy on defeating Drake?"

"It's difficult...even with your finest squad he will take them down within seconds," Drakken said. "Only one person can stop him but the world knows that she has given up!"

"You mean Miss Possible?"

Drakken nodded his head. "With her unique fighting skills, she is the only one who has a better chance at defeating and possibly destroying Drake. If she wore that suit thingy she used to foil my Diablo plan a year ago then she would likely cream that synthodrone!"

"By 'thingy' you are talking about Miss Possible's battlesuit?"

"Yes, that technology combined with her abilities would make her faster and stronger than Drake. If she can only snap out of that funk of hers then she would have a chance at winning!"

"So Kim in her battlesuit would have a 'chance'?" Director asked. "Are you saying she may lose?"

"Well only if he gets another upgrade to make him more powerful," Drakken explained. "But who would be insane enough to do something that dangerous?"

**-KP-**

Dementor was busy working on the modifications to the Diablo body, improving the motor performances to make it faster and stronger. He even improved the visual systems of the machine to give Drake's evil personality another tactical advantage, but what he added was something he would keep a secret from Drake, a small master control device connected to the positronic brain of the Diablo. Once transferred, he will activate the device and Drake will be his slave and new super weapon. He even realised that Drake would be the only one capable of carrying out his plan for striking a critical blow in his mission to conquer the world.

In the training simulation room Drake was venting out his frustrations in a exercise, having fun dueling two Bebe robots from a large bulk order Dementor acquired on the black market. Drake made a few modifications to their exo-skeletal bodies and stood before replicas of Kim Possible and Shego. Although the Shego robot didn't have the plasma, she certainly had the clawed gloves. Engaging in battle, Drake waited from them to make the first attack, dodging a swipe from Shego and a roundhouse from Kim, grabbing her leg and swinging her into directly into the Shego bot.

They collapsed to the ground, sparks erupting from the damage done. The Shego robot got up and managed to slash into Drake's chest, the deep cut repairing almost instantly from his advanced repair factor. He countered with a enhanced strength roundhouse kick, instantly decapitating the Shego robot. He smirked at the body started twitching from the damage done.

One down, one to go, Drake thought.

The Kim robot ran towards him, sparks spitting out from the tear in the body's armor. Drake ran forwards and grabbed the shoulder, pulling it down in a swift motion. The arm came off easily in his hand in a violent shower of sparks and before the robot could counter, he swiftly darted behind it in a side-step motion and punched hard into it's back, his fist driving through the chest cavity and out through the front. The machine then went lifeless and he brought his arm out, watching it collapse to the floor.

He watched the limp forms of the machines he just destroyed. They were programmed with the same fighting abilities as the women they were modelled after but they certainly didn't have the intuition of the real deal.

"Computer, release two more practice machines and increase difficulty by 40% this time. They may actually prove a challenge this time."

"_Complying_," The voice of the computer said, in a monotone electronic buzz.

Two more machines that looked like Kim and Shego were released into the room and began a swift attack. Drake analysed the attack pattern and waited until they got closer, dodging at the last second before darting behind them and unleashing a spinning roundhouse that decapitated both machines, the bodies crashing to the floor. He snarled in anger, he wanted another challenge but was met with dissapointment.

"Computer, release more machines!"

"_Unable to comply._"

"WHY?" He yelled.

"_All training machines are now destroyed._"

Drake inspected the training area and laughed at the sight he saw. Scattered around the training room were the broken bodies of the Kim and Shego bots, many of their limbs broken off from his brutal attacks. One of them, a Kim bot, was still twitching as it tried to get up. Walking calmly towards it, he imagined it was the real one, thinking back to the moment of the Smarty Party. He then finished it off in the way he originally was going to finish off Possible and stamped down on it's head, sparks exploded outwards as the internal mechanisms were crushed.

"Pathetic," He whispered.

Calmly walking out of the room, he allowed the cleaning robots to do their job. He wondered on how Kim was going to duel him again, he didn't want to go to her home and kill her there, he wanted her to come to him and battle him one last time. The device on his head started to come loose and he quickly reajusted it, keeping it on his head. He couldn't wait to be put in his new body, escape from the old one. Despite the repair factor he had, he still was still disgusted at the thought of sharing the same body with another mind.

Once I'm out I'm so gonna finish off my other half before I deal with Kim, he thought.

He made his way over to the laboratory of Dementor's and found him working on the machine. It had been grown to full size, nearly a good nine feet tall and had a emotionless large hulking body made it look all the more formiddible. Drake smiled as he went up to it, Dementor quickly closed the access area to the positronic brain, hiding his treachary.

"Drake, vhat a pleasant surpise," He said, putting a arm around Drake in a fatherly gesture. "I haff just made der modifactions to der Diablo und made der height permanent. It vill not shrink und become der small toy it vonce was."

"I like it but I'm not too sure about the color," Drake said, inspecting the body. "Reckon it is too much to ask for a different paint job?"

"Vhat color do you vant then?" Dementor asked.

"You know I think it might rock if it had a green and black design."

"Again, der same stuff vith der Shego thing," Dementor said, putting a hand on his jaw in deep thought. "Come to think ov it, you do haff slightly der same hair color und her jawline is also dhere on your face. I vonder vhat der connection is?"

"Well that I can't explain but her behavior I share because I was born from her brain patterns,you see I'm kind'a like a clone of her."

"Really?" He said, completely surprised. "Oh now come to think ov it, dhat explains der smashing ov der television earlier."

"Yeah well I guess I got my sister's mean streak," Drake joked. "Anyway I just came by to check this out, and I must say I am pretty darn impressed. Anything else I should know about it?"

"Nein, nothing else to know about," Dementor lied. "Vhy don't you go relax or something, I still haff a few adjustments to make. It vill be ready in a few days time."

"Thanks Dementor."

Drake left the laboratory but a look of annoyance fell on his face that he hid from Dementor. Ever since Drakken lied to him about his brother's demise, he always made sure to make sure that anyone who spoke to him told him the truth. What Dementor didn't realise was Drake enhanced his vision, focusing directly on Dementor's eyes and noticing they dialated slightly, the way eyes normally do when someone lies. He would have to find out what Dementor was up to and depending on what he had planned, he would either let him live or make him meet the same fate as Possible when the time came. For now he just had to play along.

* * *

><p>Stormchaser90 here, it took me a while to work on this as I had a major case of writers block. In case you are wondering, I will be explaining why Drake shares some similar features. If you check the prologue, I already explained a while back that he has the same raven hair colour (albiet without the green tint) and also has a similar jawline to hers. That will be fully explained in a few later chapters. As for what Dementor has planned, you'll find out in the next chapter. Chapter 9: Dementor's Ultimate Plan is coming soon.<p>

Just corrected a little goof here with what Sensei said, whih will be explained in Merging with the Devil. SC90


	10. Dementor's Ultimate Plan

___Disclaimer. I do not own all characters to the Kim Possible franchise, they remain the sole property of Disney. The character Drake #902 was created by me so if someone wants to use him in a story then you got to let me know first.___

* * *

><p>-Chapter 9-<p>

Dementor's Ultimate Plan

"Listen up my LOYAL HENCHMEN!" Dementor yelled, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

Wow, he so should've given Drakken lessons, Drake thought.

Dementor sat in a large chair at the end of the large table in a elegant meeting room. He smiled at the henchmen and took out a small device, pressing the button. A screen descended from the ceiling, when it finally stopped a 3D image of the world appeared on the screen, several different areas were highlighted blue and a few small areas red.

"As you all know, fräulein Possible vas delt vith in a harsh manner, thanks to our special guest," He said indicating to Drake. Drake rolled his eyes in a manner that said 'just get on with it'. "Anyvay, Global Justice is der biggest anti-crime organization in der vorld. My plan is, if ve take out Global Justice, dhen der VORLD VILL BE OURS TO CONTROL!"

The henchmen looked a little confused, Drake however seemed intrigued at the prospect of taking down an entire world security organization, something told him he was really going to like the plan.

"So tell me Dementor," Drake said. "How exactly are we going to defeat an organization that can easily outnumber you?"

"It vill take about two days und for der plan I vill require a sample of your Syntho-ooze, in order to create AN ARMY OF SELF-REPAIRING SYNTHODRONES!"

Drake smiled at the very thought of it, as he knew sythoplasma was self replicating, someone can easliy create an army of Synthodrones in a short amount of time and the modifications that Drakken made to it will also be replicated.

"So I will become the template for a invincible Synthodrone army?" Drake asked. "I like that, but when will I get the chance to destroy Possible?"

Dementor hid his annoyance about Drake's desire for revenge, however he will make Drake see the cold truth of his desires. "I know you vant to crush Kim Possible, but I don't think you haff thought about der future much beyond dhat haff you? Vhat happens if you do finally finish her in combat? Dhen vhat?"

That question hit Drake hard, all that time he thought about exacting his revenge he never really considered what he would do after finally killing Kim.

"I...I...I actually got no idea what I would do," Drake said, trying to come up with an answer. "Man, I never really thought that far."

"Vell I haff a suggestion," Dementor said. "How about you become my 'enforcer'? You vill be der most feared villain in der vorld...vell second feared, I vill be taking top spot. However you haff potential to do great things after Possible is destroyed."

Something inside Drake's head clicked, he began to see things in an entirely new light as he realised he could become more than the simple lackey he was designed to be, he could evolve into something far greater. For now he would play along with Dementor's game.

"What about the proceedure to transfer my personality?" Drake asked. "When will you be able to do it?"

"Unfortunately ve need an expert because your neural patterns are a replica of a human's, vell Shego's to be exact, making der proceedure a little difficult," Dementor explain. "But I did already think ahead und sent out a few invitations for a fake formal neuro-surgeon gathering, after all ve do need someone like...a brain surgeon for der proceedure."

Drake thought about what he was saying until he suddenly worked it out.

"Oh you...are...evil," Drake said, very impressed with what Dementor was saying. "I assume that on the list, you invited one Dr...Ann...Possible?"

Dementor nodded and Drake burst out laughing, clasping his hands together in anticipation.

"This is so ironic! The woman who brought Kim into this world will be the one who will take her out of it as well! I love it!"

"I sent off der invitations vith first class plane tickets along vith reservations to der most fancy hotel I could find, der vun I chosen is not to far from here so transporting der hostages vill not be difficult. Best ov all I haff managed to create false records ov der neuro-surgeon gathering TO MAKE IT LEGIT!"

"So we won't get caught? Impressive, I am actually starting to respect you Dementor."

"Oh but it get's better, for vonce Possible is defeated dhen Global Justice vill lose dhere morale und vill be easy for us to crush!" Dementor sneered, a manical look in his eye. "It vill be our finest hour, und you und I vill become legends in der villainy community! Und if ve haff any who dare oppose us, dhen you vill haff DER HONOR OV DER CRUSHING OF DHEM!"

Drake liked that plan, but he began to formulate one of his own in his mind, if Dementor was going to double cross him then he was going to do the same. First he would find out what Dementor has in mind for him, to do that he would have to examine the Diablo machine, the body that will finalize his ultimate evolution.

**-KP-**

The next day at the Possible house, Kim got a lot of mail that day that turned out to be 'Get Well Soon' cards. Some of them had messages from fans begging her to come back into the hero job. One message affected Kim from another fan, Katelin, she met her when her memories had been temporarily blocked and given her an autograph, it was the tear stains from when Katelin cried when she wrote the message that made Kim cry herself.

She left the mail for the rest of her family on the kitchen table and went up to her room to read the rest of the letters on her bed. She thought long and hard about her decision, a small part of her told her it was a big mistake to retire while a large part of her told her it was the best decision to make, however she could help but wonder if it was a mistake. It was her life and now she is going to be living a completely different one.

Would I really be living a normal life if I let my fear of Drake control me? Kim wondered.

She went over to the waste paper basket and fished out the Kimmunicator, turning it over in her hands. It was gathering some dust on the screen and was slightly cracked from when she threw it away. She decided to keep it in a drawer instead, it seemed too important to throw away. Opening a bedside drawer, she put the Kimmunicator in there, along with the battery for it before closing the drawer. She collapsed onto the bed again, reading through all the letters that comforted her, feeling a kind of familiar feeling that she once felt when fans congratulated her. It was almost like a boost of strength for her confidence, that once made her feel that she could do anything.

Maybe the spark is still there but I can't see it yet, Kim thought.

Besides, today was going to be a challenge for her. She was going outside for a walk around the block the Ron and Monique, which will be difficult considering her reclusive nature at the moment. Ron had been helping her out in her time of need but their relationship was starting to strain under the pressure, hopefully she will get some confidence back from her walk so they will be able to go out on dates. She heard steps behind her and Kim turned, to her relief it was her mother. Man I'm Captain Jumpy, Kim thought.

"Hey mom."

"Hey Kimmie, you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, just checking up on my fan mail. A lot of people are upset about my retirement."

Her mother sat down next to her and put an arm around her, hugging her daughter.

"Are you having second thoughts on your decision?"

"Yeah...a little. It's weird but I want to give it up yet a small part of me wants to get back out there and..." Kim trailed off, her mother picking up on what she was going to say.

"...Starting helping people again," Her mother finished. "But the reason you are afraid is because of Drake, right?"

Kim shuddered slightly and nodded weakly.

"I thought I saw him when I opened the door yesterday, but it turned out to be Monique. I never felt more scared in my life."

"Well it's understandable from that traumatic experience," Ann said. "He did try to kill you after all."

"Yeah well most villains try to but unlike them he nearly succeeded. I remember the fight and how impossible it was to beat him. He's faster than me. He's stronger. He evens knows all my moves! I feel I can do anything...except defeat Drake, that's why I quit the hero work."

"Kim, you can do anything. But sometimes in life you will face challenges that are too difficult to succeed at a first encounter," Ann said. "Anyway I came up here to check up on your injuries. I must say that your black eye has gone down a lot, I can barely see it."

"Yeah, and the pain has gone too. When I had a bath yesterday, I could see that the bruising went down a lot. Guess that injection GJ gave me worked then."

"Glad to know that, so you got anything planned today?"

"A walk around the block with Monique and Ron," Kim said, a little nervously. "I have to go out sometime and it should help rebuild my confidence."

"That's great Kim, I'm so proud of you," Ann said, hugging her again. "It takes a lot of courage to head outside after a traumatic incident. You know what, I probably might not go actually."

Raising a quizzical eyebrow, Kim wondered what her mother was talking about.

"Uh, go where?"

"I just got an invite to a formal neuro-surgeons gathering in Vienna in the mail. I should really stay here with you though, I want to make sure you recover."

"Mom, I don't want you to miss something like that!" Kim protested. She put a reasurring hand on her mother's shoulder. "I'll be fine. I got Ron, Monique, Dad and the Tweebs helping me. I'll feel really bad if you don't go."

"Listen Kimmie..."

Kim brought her mom in for another hug.

"Promise me you'll go...please?" She said. "Don't make me use the puppy dog pout."

"Okay, you win," Ann laughed, conceding to defeat. "I'll go if it will make you happy, but you have to help me pack."

Getting up together, they went to her bedroom to help pack her travel suitcase. They had fun choosing what clothes to pick, even the formal dress to wear. In the end they picked a smart silver colored dress, along with a few casual clothes for sight seeing. From the clothes Kim picked, she chose ones that weren't too embarrassing to wear. Ann guessed that Kim wasn't taking any risks of going to 'humiliation nation' if someone recognised her own mother wearing outragously bad clothes.

**-KP-**

Drakken and Director were still working on trying to locate Drake, listening in on all police reports on crimes in every single country. So far looking for a Synthodrone in the world was like looking for a needle in a haystack. Director sighed as the reports failed to match anything leading to Drake.

"Where can he be?" She wondered. "Do you reckon he already succumbed to neural net failure? That this is just a big waste of time?"

"Possibly," Drakken answered, still looking at the screens. "But I want to make sure he is destroyed, he has caused me nothing but trouble."

His mind was still on thoughts about Drake and his connection to Shego. Along with his burning guilt that he kept knowledge of Drake's origins from her, possibly damaging their friendship forever. However he wanted to make sure to fix his mess.

"If he is still active then we'll find him. It's only a matter of time until he slips up."

"If he slips up. Don't forget that he is highly intelligent. He could be working with another villain."

"We're still tracking a few of them down," Director said. "DNAmy is clean and so are the Senior's. We haven't located Dementor yet, or any other's that Drake may go to."

Drakken thought for a moment, before following something he felt in his instinct. Although his hunches weren't really good, he realised that since Drake's personality was a altered version of Shego's he may _think_ like her. If she and him were still together, then had an arguement and she left him to work for another villain then who would she pick to spite him? He also knew Drake would need another villains help, so he required help from a villain who had mad scientist skills in technology.

"If he is alive then he must be with Dementor," Drakken said. "Think about it, if he is suffering from neural net failure then he wouldn't exactly turn to an old man and his buffoon son or a DNA specialist for help, would he?"

Director nodded in agreement. "You're may be onto something there Drakken. We'll take a gamble and focus our efforts on finding Dementor, with any luck if Drake is with him then we'll have to take him down while we still can."

**-KP-**

In the secluded work area of the laboratory, Drake silently made his way over to the Diablo machine. He made sure that Dementor was busy working in another laboratory on a sample of the Syntho-ooze Drake gave him, already starting work on building an army of self-repairing Synthodrones, Drake however already was formulating a new master plan of his own. This time his plan would involve what Dementor had in mind for an attack but a slightly more different outcome, he would initiate the plan if he found any signs of betrayal against him.

Picking up a scanner device off the workstation he began a sensor sweep of the Diablo, checking the limbs and torso section. They were clean. However when he got to the head of the Diablo that is when he found something.

"Well what have we here?" Drake whispered to himself, curiously opening the head casing of the Diablo. He found a small device connected to the positronic brain and he let out small growl of annoyance.

"So that's your little game then?" Drake muttered. The device confirmed it was a positronic neural net inhibitor, which would have given Dementor complete control over his mind. The idea of him being his slave disgusted Drake and with proof that he was going to stab him in the back, he decided his plan will go into effect. Once he was in the Diablo machine, he would then show the world just have dangerous he can be. For now he would leave the device in the head, just in case Dementor was still working on it, waiting to take it out until the time was right.

Another thing that angered Drake was the upgrades to the Diablo, they were sufficient but limiting. He would no longer have a repair factor and the Diablo would be vulnerable to attack as it was a lot less slower than his old body, but the advantage it had was it was heavily armoured and packed a harder punch than his old body. Even the interal weapon and gadget systems made him smile, giving him plasma blaster cannons, expanding cutting saws, rocket propulsion and tactical HUD. He would have to make a few modifications to the machine himself, to do that he would have to find something interesting that Dementor may be hiding. After all, why put in all the best technology for weapon that may turn on someone?

An ordinary A.I. would make the machine dangerous but Drake would be far more deadlier in it. After all, he did memorise Kim's every move and therefore mastered fully all 16 forms of martial arts that she studied, combining it with the cheerleading skills Shego had unknowningly 'taught' him as well, essentially making him the most formiddible hand to hand fighter on the planet.

Putting the casing back on the head of the Diablo, he quietly left the laboratory. Until the time was right, he would be running the world and not Dementor.

**-KP-**

"Okay...now just take a little step forward...that's it...you can do it babe," Ron said, his hands outstretched and motioning for Kim to step outside. Kim gulped and wiped away a bead of sweat on her brow.

Okay Possible, you can do this, just one little step.

Taking a step forward, she stood outside the front door of her house, fighting her fear. She took in a deep cleansing breath and exhaled, allowing her body to enter a state of pure relaxation. She looked around and saw that Ron and Monique were smiling at her.

"Well girl, you did it, you're finally outside," Monique said, her voice filled with pride.

"Alright KP, now it's just a walk around the block," Ron said reasurringly. "Nothing too big right now, just a nice stroll with us until you feel confident enough to do this by yourself."

"Thanks guys, you're the best."

Almost hesitantly, Kim began to walk down the garden path before reaching the sidewalk, her arm tightly hooked around Ron's. It started out as a terrifying experience but Kim managed to relax a little after few minutes of walking, tensing up only if she heard a sudden noise. Ron had his arm around her and Monique stayed close behind, giving her some comfort. They completed the walk around the block in fifteen minutes and arrived back at Kim's place, heading into the den to watch some TV. They made sure to watch only shows that would not set Kim into a panic attack, since after catching a brief bout of Steel Toe and Pain King on late night TV it nearly turned Kim into a nervous wreck. Luckily they found a rerun marathon of Pals which they decided was acceptable to watch, watching a few classic episodes of the series.

**-KP-**

Elsewhere in Middleton, Shego finished another training session, feeling extremely tired and drained of energy. After heading to an abandoned warehouse, she practiced trying to increase her ability for fire controlled plasma explosive bursts. Since it required a lot of concentration and energy she would become fatigued very easily. It took an just two hours before she collapsed to the ground, exhausted after firing only 89 controlled plasma explosions, breaking her previous record of 60 when she pushed herself way past her limits. She barely made it out of the warehouse when GJ arrived to investigate mysterious green flashes reported from nearby citizens.

It took a great deal of effort to finally make it back to her hotel room, her vision starting to blur from complete exhaustion. Her body would have to rest for longer than normal for her to fully regain her strength.

Guess I shouldn't have done that, Shego thought, anyway I trained enough.

Not bothering to change, Shego laid down on her bed and yawned. Closing her eys she fell into a deep sleep. Once rested she'll begin her task of tracking down Drake and will get payback for what he did.

**-KP-**

After enjoying a family dinner before leaving for the airport, Ann picked up her suitcase she and Kim packed earlier for the trip. Although it was short notice but luckily all expenses were paid so how could she refuse, plus Kim didn't want her to miss out on it. Carrying it downstairs, she said goodbye to everyone, giving Kim, Jim and Tim a quick kiss on the cheek before waving goodbye to Ron and Monique. Getting into the car with James, they drove to the airport while singing along to the radio, something that their kids hated them doing as it would lead to 'humiliation nation'. At least they weren't around to get embarrased.

As soon as they arrived, they waited a few hours at a small cafe at the airport until they heard an anouncement on the flight to Vienna. Heading over to the boarding gate, Ann hugged James tightly.

"I'll see you in a few days," Ann said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Alright, have fun honey," James said.

He watched as she boarded the plan, before turning and making his way back home.

**-KP-**

Drake checked on the Synthodrone army, curious to see how they were forming. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Dementor had been busy with rapid replication, already at batch of five hundred new Synthodrones were already created, wearing black and green variant uniforms of the original Synthodrones from Drakken's prevrious plot with them.

"Well the army is coming along nicely," Drake said, glancing at the Synthodrone. "You even gave them a cool looking color scheme too."

Dementor smiled and patted one of the Synthodrones on the shoulder.

"Yes, I thought I vould use der same color scheme ov Shego's suit after vhat you told me yesterday, I hate to admit it but der color actually does vork," Dementor said, rubbing his chin. "Anyvay I haff a vhile to go yet, already der Synthodrones army is alveady at half strength. I estimate dhat ve can defeat Global Justice vith an army of a thousand strong Synthodrones!"

"A thousand you say? As we are going to attack when I'm in the Diablo, when will I be transferred into the machine?"

"You vill be transferred as soon as der surgeons are captured," Dementor said. "Dhen dhey vill use their expertise to perform der transfer!"

"Cool. So when will they all fall into the trap?"

"Der first vons vill arrive at der hotel in a matter of hours. I already haff a eye on der guest list, so vhen der time comes ve vill strike vhen we dhey all arrive."

"Dementor, let me lead the raid on the hotel. I want to be the one to personal capture Mrs Possible myself."

Dementor shrugged. "Vell, I suppose I could let you. Just don't let dhat inhibitor on your head get knocked off, I don't vant you dying on me vith der neural net failure."

"Oh I got no intention of dying. Well I better find a way to kill some time, might take a look around and see if there's anything to do."

"Go vatch some TV dhen..." He stopped before remembering Drake's outburst earlier. "...oh right, vell dhen find something that doesnt involve TEARING UP DER LAIR!"

Drake smirked and left the laboratory, he already had something in mind to do. He was going to see if he could make a few upgrades to the Diablo himself, but first he had to find something worthy for the machine.

**-KP-**

Ron arrived back home later in the evening and found his parents talking with Sensei and Yori, while Hana played with a Cuddle Buddy that Kim bought for her. Sensei motioned Ron to sit next to him on the couch.

"Stoppable-san, I must thank both you and your family for your hospitality. Me and Yori will be leaving tomorrow for Yamanouchi first thing in the morning."

"You're going home? Can't you guys stay a little longer?"

"I do not wish to impose on your family," Sensei said. "We have stayed for far too long."

"Aw man," Ron sighed. He really didn't want them to leave but if they had to go back then he couldn't stop them. "Well, I guess this is goodbye forever then."

Sensei looked puzzled. "Whatever do you mean Stoppable-san?"

"Well I got no MMP anymore, so I guess I can never see you guy's again or even train at Yamanouchi anymore."

Sensei chuckled and shook his head. "Stoppable-san, you are always welcome at Yamanouchi. Just because you do not have your powers does not mean you cannot train with us. You and Hana's actions from saving the Yamanouchi school from Yono have earned you the highest honor. You can visit us whenever you wish."

"Aw boo-yah! Oh and uh...not too much to ask but next time I visit, can you guy's get a helicopter pad at the school so I can just fly there?"

"If we did that then you would..."

"...lose the honor of walking there, I know," Ron finished, grinning. "Oh well, at least I tried."

Mrs Stoppable scooped up a now yawning Hana in her arms, Sensei gently stroked Hana's hair as she started to fall asleep. Yori bade everyone goodnight before heading up to the guest room while Ron went upstairs to his room. Getting changed into his pajama's, he collapsed onto the bed, Rufus hopped onto the side of the pillow and curled up. Switching the bedside lamp off, Ron fell fast asleep.

**-KP-**

Ann arrived at Vienna in the early hours of the morning, collecting her luggage from baggage claim and heading towards the exit. She saw a large, burly man holding a sign that read 'Dr Possible'. She smiled and made her way towards him. As he saw Dr Possible, he spoke into a mini-comm unit before heading up towards her.

"Uh..Dr Possible?"

"Yes, that's me."

"I'm the designated chauffeur, I'll be taking you to your hotel," He said, reaching out to take her luggage. "Allow me ma'am."

"Why thank you," She said, letting him take the suitcase. "I must say for a neuro-surgeons gathering, sending me a private chauffeur seems little overboard."

"It's only the best for the best," The man said, motioning for Ann to follow him. "Now if you follow me, your limo is waiting."

Limo? Ann thought. For a simple gathering it seems a bit too much to collect the guests in a limosine but on the other hand according to the invite it did seem fancy. She was glad to have packed a formal dress for the occassion.

As they left the airport terminal she met up with a few other surgeons in her field, discussing their own experiences in the field of medicine as they were driven to the hotel. In the front driver's seat, the chauffuer activated the comm-line and made sure that they weren't listening.

"Report," A voice said over the line.

"I just collected the first batch of guests," The chauffuer said. "Inform Drake that one of them is Dr Possible."

"Roger that, proceed to the hotel and await instructions. Drake will be arriving to personally oversee the capture of the hostages."

"Alright then. Talk to you later then."

The comm-line went dead and the driver smiled to himself. He looked at the passengers in the rearview mirror, talking merrily and completely unaware of the danger they were in. Chuckling to himself, he continued driving to the hotel.

**-KP-**

Hours passed and Drake was up all night, he had been scanning the computers for something he could use to upgrade the Diablo body but so far none of the equipment that Dementor had looked promising. He wanted something dangerous, something threatening, something that would put the fear into Kim when he faced her again. He came up on a lead when he found a heavily encrypted file which took him a while to break. He scanned the contents and smiled, finding something that Dementor obviously never wanted him to find. If this is adapted to the Diablo body then I would be unstoppable, Drake thought. Boy is Dementor going to get one heck of a surprise.

Lucky for him he had an advanced memory core which enabled to storage of vasts amounts of data. He committed the data he saw to memory, it wouldn't take him long to adapt the technology to the Diablo body. He heard a noise behind him and he quickly closed the project file labeled '40805-305-306-307' before turning to see Dementor walking into the room.

"Vhat are you still doing up?" Dementor yawned in puzzlement as he glanced at Drake.

"Uh dude, I'm a Synthodrone. I don't really require sleep like you humans do."

"Ah yes, I forgot. Vell I vill be finishing off der final modifications to der Diablo today und dhen ve vill commence der attack vhen you are transferred," Dementor said. "I received a report dhat der first guests haff arrived today, von of dhem is Dr Possible. Vonce dhey are all at der hotel dhen you can lead der raid to capture dhem!"

"What modifications will you be doing then?" Drake asked, out of mock curiosty. He already seen nearly three quarters of the equipment Dementor had, but he did wonder what other stuff he didn't know about.

"Oh just a bio veapon to defeat my arch foe Drakken. Since he start vorking for Global Justice I vould like you to be der one to defeat him! I also vill be adding a few more laser cannons to der arms, as vell as a few other things to take care ov. But that's nothing for you to worry about."

Drake was curious about the bio weapon to be used of Drakken. When he got the chance to see him again, he was going to make sure his creator was going to pay for betraying him and giving his own secrets away to Global Justice. As for Dementor, well he would have plently to worry about once he completed his transfer.

"When can the upgrades to the Diablo be completed?" Drake pressed, eager to get out of the body.

"Oh it vill take a few minutes, der paint job on der other hand vill be finished in an hour. Just vait until I haff some breakfast dhen I vill complete der vork," Dementor said. "But hopefully at der end ov der day, you vill be in der Diablo und vill be free ov DER OTHER PERSONALITY!"

Dementor left Drake to head to the lair cafeteria, unaware of the danger he and the whole world was in from the knowledge Drake acquired. Once Dementor makes the final upgrades then I will make a few _modifications_ myself, Drake thought. Boy is Kim going to get a surprise when she sees me again.

**-KP-**

In the early hours of the morning in Middleton Ron had awoken to have an early breakfast with Sensei and Yori, enjoying their company before they left the house, getting into a cab that Mr Stoppable called for. As Sensei and Yori rode to the airport he had something on his mind. For he had another vision during the night, one of a battle that would determine the fate of the world. His visions shown that of a man and several hostages unleashing a greater evil, a force that would threaten the world. Upon great meditation he had spoken with spirits that informed him not to interfere with the upcoming battle, for it will define the lives of so many and end the lives of those destined to fall in combat on that day.

He glanced out of the window, letting out a sigh. Kim and Ron will soon be facing their ultimate test.

* * *

><p>Hi there readers, this is Stormchaser90. Wow, so far over 1000 hits to the story, I'm glad you are all enjoying it so far. Huge thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed! I'm trying to build the tension up for the upcoming chapter when Drake finally shows his true self. As for the next chapter, it will be fairly obvious that Kim will be getting back into the action. It's how she is going to get back into action in Chapter 10: Return of a Hero. Please read &amp; review, I would love the feedback. Also I will be publishing another story soon titled The Smarty Mart Adventures with Ron &amp; Steve, basically a series of comedy skits with the two. So keep an eye out for that when you see it.<p> 


	11. Return of a Hero

___Disclaimer. I do not own all characters to the Kim Possible franchise, they remain the sole property of Disney. The character Drake #902 was created by me so if someone wants to use him in a story then you got to let me know first.___

* * *

><p>-Chapter 10-<p>

Return of a Hero

It was nearly midday at Dementor's lair and Dementor spent all of the morning finishing off the Diablo machine. The body received it's paint job and the weapons were installed, including the bio weapon to be used on Drakken, he wanted to be the first villain to take down that traitor to the villainy community. Although he hated to admit it, Drakken did do something right for once in his pathetic life, he did create what was considered to be the most powerful and deadliest weapon ever devised. However Drakken was an idiot for not putting a leash on the weapon, when scanning Drake in sleep mode when he arrived at the lair he knew that Drake was highly unstable and would not hesitate to hurt someone if they got on his wrong side, hopefully he won't find out about the neural inhibitor in the Diablo. What good...well evil in this case, will a super weapon do if it wasn't properly controlled?

Dementor began to admire the handy work to the Diablo and was pleased with the modifications made to the machine. The body had miniature turbo laser cannon's installed, along with stronger cutting saws and slightly enhanced strength and speed. In effect it was twice as more powerful than an ordinary Diablo machine and Drake would make it far more deadlier, using the skills he acquired to defeat Kim in combat would make him the perfect weapon to lead the Synthodrones into combat and defeat Global Justice in an all out assault.

He put his tools down and looked at his handy work, smiling with self-satisfaction. With the neural inhibitor still in place, when Drake was transferred he would be under his control, the ultimate weapon for his ultimate plan. Leaving the laboratory he chuckled to himself, excited that the world would soon be his.

As the doors shut, a figure stepped forward from the shadows, grinning darkly. Drake silently made his way up to the lifeless Diablo and began his own _modifications_ on the machine, using the knowledge he acquired from Dementor's secret file named 40805-305-306-307, which had technology that would make the Diablo vitually indestructable in combat. He was a fool to ignore that data, he could have worked on it but instead he forgot all about it. That was the trouble with humans, their minds can easily be distracted and it made the world appear weak in Drake's opinion but it was all going to change soon. He stopped thinking about that and returned his focus on the Diablo. Removing the neural inhibitor first, he then began installing the morph-scoop upgrade to one of the arms before adding the deflector fields to the Diablo.

This is all too easy, Drake thought. Man, Kim is so going to be surprised about this.

**-KP-**

Ann was busying enjoying lunch in her hotel room, reading up on some material she needed to catch up on. When she arrived at the hotel she met one of the neuro-surgeons who she recognised before, she couldn't remember his name but she did remember that he was an avid history fanatic. He bored her completely senseless about talks on Harvey Williams Cushing, the father of neurosurgery and also talking about Joseph Ransohoff, a pioneer in the field of neurosurgery for the use of medical imaging and catheterization also Ann had to admit he was her idol that got her interested in subject. If he decided to bore her again on his favorite passtime, she wanted to at least be ready for the conversation.

Enjoying a nice dessert named Sachertorte for lunch, she cut a small piece with her fork and dipped it into the whipped cream before eating it, she savoured the flavour of chocolate sponge cake and the taste of the apricot jam in the middle, the rich taste of the dark chocolate icing on the top along with the whipped cream. Although it was luxury, she still felt worried about Kim. It still didn't feel right about going that the surprise gathering, but Kim did insist she would be alright despite being in her fragile state. However Ann did see that deep down in Kim's eyes, there was that flicker of determination, that 'I can do anything' spirit that was trapped inside her, all that stood in her way was that fear of Drake.

She thought about Drake as well, despite him being the one to try kill Kim he was a victim as well, of his own twisted mind. With his two personalities being trapped in one brain, he was at risk of dying unless helped and despite what he tried to do to her daughter, she did want to help him. Not his evil side but the good personality that was trapped in the same body, well when she meant good side, she meant the uncorrupted half of Shego's original personality. It made her think about whenever Shego really did have it within her to kill someone or if it was just words to help maintain her image, after all she was one of the most dangerous and feared villains in the world. She always was a mystery, even her past remained clouded except that Kim mentioned she did find something about her but kept it a secret, she wasn't the cruel type to ruin someones life. Kim was better than that.

Finishing her lunch Ann checked the time, almost 2pm so that would mean it would be 5am in Middleton. 2pm also meant she had 4 hours to prepare for the start of a reception in the hotel's main hall, it would give her a chance to talk about own experiences in the field of neurosurgery and also learn from more experienced doctors to improve her skills further. Heading to the wardrobe Ann pulled out a smart white long dress, deciding it was the one she was going to wear so she laid it out on the bed and went to the bathroom to have a shower.

**-KP-**

Drake finished the upgrades to the Diablo machine and quietly left the laboratory, with his own modifications in place he had to make sure that Dementor didn't find out about his treachary. As he made his way to the lair's command center he began to go over what he would do once he was in the Diablo, how he would continue his existence after detroying Team Possible and leading an army of Synthodrones in battle, each one of them with near invincibility. However once he destroyed Team Possible and Global Justice, he would then swoop directly to his next target, Nevada. He had some _business_ to take care of there.

When he finally arrived at the lair's command center, he saw Professor Dementor going over the battle plans, smiling at the predicted outcomes. He noticed Drake had entered the room and smiled at him.

"Ah Drake, you like vhat you see?" He asked, gesturing to the battle plans. Drake took a look at them and saw the outcomes predicted victory.

"I certainly like what I see here," Drake said, going over the results of the battle. His master plan relied on the battle plans but it didn't have the results he wanted so he had to make a little alteration, he would do that when Dementor wasn't looking. Right now he had to keep going along with the charade, until he was in the Diablo he didn't dare make his move.

"Good, as you can see here ve haff no chance of losing. Dhis vill be our finest hour!"

"Nice, so when will we take the guests at the hotel hostage? I'm eager to make Dr Possible's _acquaintance_," Drake said, the last word sounding very malicious. Dementor chuckled and looked up at Drake.

"You vill meet her in time, just relax for der time being, you vill get your chance. For now ve must not deviate from der plan, it vill cause too many complications if ve attack early. Ve vill attack der hotel vhile der gathering is at der full swing, lets about about 7pm?"

"7pm? How long will it take for me to become transferred?"

"An hour. You vill be in der Diablo at least 8pm, I promise you dhat. Soon der vorld VILL BE OURS TO CONTROL!"

Drake couldn't help but smile darkly, so far it was all going to plan. He just had to make sure nothing went wrong this time. Leaving the command center Drake checked his internal diagnostics and realised that he needed to enter sleep mode in order for the syntho-plasma to recharge, which would take a few hours. Heading to his personal quarters that Dementor assigned him, he laid down on his bed and his body went into sleep mode. While he 'slept' he realised that once he was out, the other personality would then still be trapped in the moodulator, unless it was merged with the positronic brain. Still while it would be powerless in my old body, I'll destroy it before it can interfere with my plans again, Drake thought. With his body starting to recharge, he slept on for a few hours until the time came to carry out the first phase.

**-KP-**

Shego awoke from a deep sleep, rubbing her tired eyes as the world came back into focus, her body felt more refreshed...and yet completely reeked of sweat, the smell made Shego's nose twitch with disgust.

Ugh, I so need a shower right now, Shego thought.

Getting out of bed, she glanced down at the slightly damp grey hooded tracksuit she wore and made her way to the shower, picking up another clean hooded tracksuit ensemble, with a green and black color scheme. In a few minutes the sound of running water filled the air, carrying on for a few minutes before finally stopping, a clean and dressed Shego heading out the bathroom while she toweled her hair dry. With her training complete, she felt ready to start tracking down Drake and only one person who could help her came to mind.

Shame she's still in a rut, I could've used her help for the fight, Shego thought.

Shego made herself some cereal, thinking about how Kim must be feeling at the moment, understanding perfectly well the pain Kim was feeling. She realised that she would need someone to talk to about her pain, someone who shared a similar experience, after all she had to rebuild her own confidence 13 years ago. Heading back to the kitchen area to make coffee, she grumbled under her breath when she found out she forgot to buy some.

Hope someone at the Possible house can make a killer cup of joe, she thought.

With her mind made up, Shego left the hotel room and began to make her way to the Possible house. She was going to have to do the one thing Shego found difficult to do in order to help Kim, she had to reveal some of her shrouded past to her, back when Shego was with Team Go.

**-KP-**

Director was on the early morning shift, overseeing the work on locating Drake and possibly Dementor, they been going through a few possible leads and they found something that was worth looking into. Professor Dementor was predicted to be somewhere in Austria and not to long ago Dr Ann Possible left for Austria for a short notice conference, it did look suspicious but a check on the invite records shown it to be legit. For safety reasons, she did have armed undercover GJ agents keep an eye out on the hotel but for legal reasons she could not make a move unless she was 100% sure. It was a big risk but she had to take it. Kim wasn't informed for another reason, since she retired it was best to keep her away from anything to do with Drake, especially her state of mind.

Drakken was a big help in the investigation but his mind was obviously preoccupied and Director could easily guess about what he was thinking about, Shego. Despite denying what he was thinking about, Director pieced together the behaviour he shown when Shego was injured, the way he looked at the photograph of them together, it was obvious that he cared deeply for her.

Drakken was closely checking on the surveillance in Austria, searching for any sign of Drake in the area, determined to put a stop to him. Director made a deal with him that once they found Drake, Drakken would be the one to personally oversee his destruction, since he was born from the after effect of a neural shock blast Drakken theorized that a direct hit to the positronic brain with a neural neutralizer cannon would completely destroy him. It was a huge risk using the NNC to destroy him, if someone was accidentally hit with it then the effects to a human would be instantly fatal for it was designed to cancel out the neural energy in the human brain, making it the perfect weapon for destroying Drake but it would also destroy the other personality, the one that saved fo many innocent lives. It was a tough call but it had to be made.

**-KP-**

Hours passed and at 6:00pm Drake was awoken by a henchman named Myron, the one who kept calling Dementor 'BIL'. Drake learnt to his amusement earlier that BIL stood for brother-in-law, which a few of Dementor's henchmen shared a secret laugh about the whole matter.

"Is it time then?" Drake asked.

"Yeah, it is. Your fighter jet is prepped for take-off, you need to provide the hover transport with fire cover. Dementor is in the process of activating the synthodrone army."

"About time then," Drake grumbled, getting up from bed. "I'll be back in an hour."

Heading to the hanger area of the lair, the hover transport to carry the hostages had already taken off and was on a direct course to the target. Drake climbed into Shego's fighter jet and took off, the roar of the engines echoed in the air as the jet tore across the sky. As he followed the flight projection, he eagerly anticipated the moment he capture Dr Possible.

** -KP-**

Across the globe, in the town of Middleton, Kim had what she considered not one of the better mornings in her life. She had another nightmare, although not as intense as the ones before it still left her visibly shaken, refusing to come downstairs. James was thinking about calling in sick for work but Kim insisted he go, she didn't want her condition affecting his job. Ron came on over and made her breakfast in bed as James left for work. As he was brought up the breakfast tray to her room he heard a loud knock at the door, placing tray on Kim's lap he went downstairs and opened the door. A woman stood before him, wearing a green and black hooded tracksuit, the hood hiding the top half of her face but from the color of her skin he could see who it was.

"Shego?" Ron asked, completely surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I need help, that's what," She said. "Listen, if it's not to much to ask but while I'm here, can you make me a cup of coffee? I _really_ need a caffiene fix right now."

Ron looked hesitant, anyone would be if a known villain knocked on the door and asked for help...and coffee.

"Listen side...ugh, Stoppable, I'm not here to cause any trouble. I just need to speak to that tech geek of yours so I can track down Drake and stop him."

"Alright but if you do anything to hurt Kim then I'll..."

"Relax Stoppable, I'm not here to hurt princess if that's what you're worried about. Besides it's not much of a challenge if she refuses to fight back."

Ron let Shego into the house and led her upstairs to Kim's room, who was not surprised but frightened. She backed up, eyes still fixated on Shego.

"Relax Kimmie, I'm not here to hurt you," Shego said, keeping her distance. She didn't want to frighten Kim anymore than she is. "I'm just here to speak to that geek of yours...and also I need a coffee." She turned to look at Ron. "If that is not too much trouble?"

Ron shrugged. "So how do you have it then?"

"Black, no sugar."

"I'll bring it up to you," Ron said, before sounding deadly serious. "Listen, if you do anything to hurt Kim, I swear you will not like what I will do to you."

"Woah...did you just threaten me?" Shego asked, her voice carried a mix of surprise and respect. "Impressive Stoppable, you got guts to say something like that. Now if you don't mind, hurry up with that coffee, okay?"

Ron grumbled under his breath and looked at Kim. Kim could see that Shego seemed to be telling the truth but she could never be too sure.

"It's okay Ron," Kim said. "I'll be fine."

Ron nodded and left the room, heading downstairs to the kitchen to make coffee. Shego walked forwards and sat down at the bottom of Kim's bed, she could see Kim was still tense.

"Kim, if I wanted to hurt you I would have done it the second I walked in here. Since I'm sitting at the bottom of your bed, I think it's safe to say I am not a threat right now."

"Sorry," Kim mumbled, opening her bedside drawer and taking out the Kimmunicator. She popped the battery back in and hit the call button. Wade appeared on the screen.

"Kim? I thought you said..."

"Wade, this is gonna sound weird but do you have a location on.." Kim said, hesitating for a moment. "..Drake?"

"Well I haven't checked recently, but I could ask GJ if you want. Why do you ask?"

Shego took the Kimmunicator and smiled at Wade. "This answer your question?"

"Shego! Are you here to fight Kim?"

"What, no! Ugh...why does everyone assume that I'm here to hurt Kim right now? I just need help in locating Drake. Also, do not tell GJ I'm here. I'm not exactly in the mood to have them on my case again and don't worry about Kimmie, she'll be fine. I give you my word on that."

"It's okay Wade," Kim said. "Just get her the info, please and thank you."

"Alright but it'll take a few minutes maybe. I'll call you back when I get the info."

The Kimmunicator's screen went blank and Kim dropped on the bed, finishing her breakfast. Silence filled the air as Shego turned to look at Kim.

"You're certainly healing up quick," Shego said. "That shiner of yours is completely gone."

"Yeah," Kim sighed wistfully. "Along with something else."

"You're talking about your confidence, right?"

"How did you know?"

"Every single newspaper won't stop talking about your retirement! Anyway it's kind'a hard to _not_ notice the great Kim Possible has given up! Heck, I found it hard to believe that you did that!"

"Yeah well I did, so drop it Shego!" Kim snapped. "You got no idea how I'm feeling right now, you'll never understand!"

Before Kim could react Shego shot forwards and grabbed Kim by the neck of her shirt, glaring at her. She obviously hit a nerve there and gulped, Shego brought her face close to Kim's before speaking.

"I do know how you feel!" She snarled. "Believe me I faced the same thing when I was younger!"

She pushed Kim back and got up, walking over to a dresser before leaning against it. Kim was shaken a little from the hostility Shego shown and was surprised to see her sighing, feeling bad about what she said in anger. Shego took in a deep breath and relaxed, calming herself down a little before smiling at Kim.

Well, I might as well tell her, Shego thought.

"Right princess. Listen up, I got a little story for you and I hope you pay attention, I won't be repeating myself. Besides, I reckon you'll get a kick out of it. You see it all happened about thirteen years ago, when I was only fifteen years old."

Kim listened to the story Shego told her, talking about a mission that went wrong, an encounter with a weapon that nearly killed Shego.

"We received a call from the Mayor of Go City, he informed us that an experimental GJ combat drone escaped and was going on a rampage, they needed out help to stop it. When we arrived at the financial district, it already caused enough damage to the city block and was about to attack a group of civilians. I went in first and well...I got it's attention with a plasma blast to it's back."

"What happened next?"

"I'm getting to that. Anyway, I got it's attention and it began to attack me, I got in a few good hits but then it started to get better at fighting. It then hit me that it was learning as I fought. The rest of the team joined in to help but something went wrong. As it went into Go City Bank, I followed it inside but before my brother's could back me up, it caused structural damage to the entrance which blocked access. It was just me and the machine, which already learnt half my moves when I fought it."

Kim remained silent, Shego just smiled and continued.

"I heard Hego outside as he began digging through the debris while I took the beating of a lifetime, at the time I always believed that with my powers I was unstoppable but I learnt the hard way that day on how wrong I was. The moment I thought that I was going to die was when it was about 3 minutes into the fight, when it learnt the rest of my moves and kept countering, crippling me when it threw me into a wall. I felt at least a ton of weight crash down on me, I barely remained concious as the pain was excruiciating, the throw also broke a few of my ribs and dislocated my shoulder."

That bit of new made Kim feel bad about what she said to Shego earlier, she realized that Shego had suffered a worser experience than Kim ever did.

"When my brother's finally got through, Hego managed to get in close enough to rip the A.I. unit from it's body but for me, well let's just say I was barely alive at the time, when GJ arrived I stopped breathing but one of the agents resuscitated me to bring me back. Oh, and you'll love this part, the person who saved my sorry butt at the time was one Agent Betty Director."

"Dr Director saved your life?" Kim exclaimed in surprise. "I never knew that!"

Shego gave a smirk and glanced down at the floor, while Kim sat there is stunned silence. She never knew Shego once been through a similar experience, well not similiar, it was far more brutal than Kim faced. She felt terrible earlier for snapping at Shego, all that time and Shego knew exactly how Kim felt.

"Shego...I..I'm sorry about what I said earlier," Kim said, shocked at her revelation. "So you understand how I feel about this?"

"Yeah, I do. I felt so scared after that, it was one of the most terrifying experiences of my life, I really thought I wasn't going to make it. Due to my healing factor it took me weeks to heal but to mentally recover, that took months. I kept having nightmare at Go Tower, screaming the place down and crying uncontrollably until my brothers came in and comforted me. I had to see a shrink at GJ to help me get through that mess. Anyway I knew you had to hear that, so you know that I understand how you feel right now."

Kim began to wonder why Shego told her a part of her own mysterious past, there had to be a reason behind it. Was to help her with her pain? She did feel better to learn that someone understood how she felt. Still she had to know why.

"Shego, why did you tell me that? You never talk much about your past, you always kept it pretty much of a secret when you can. What I want to know is why tell me this now?"

Shego fell silent for a moment, thinking about why she did and how she could explain it. All those years will having a tough persona made it difficult for her to talk about her feelings.

"The reason being is I hate seeing you like this, so fragile and upset," Shego said, her voice starting to quiver. "Let's just say you..well I always thought of you as someone I never got a chance to know."

"What are you talking about?"

Shego took in a deep breath as she tried to fight back her tears. One of her most painful secret in her life was about to be revealed to her arch enemy for 2 years but she didn't care, she trusted Kim with her life

"Back when I was born...I was a part of a set of twins," Shego said, feeling warm tears starting to fall down her cheeks. "One was very poorly, like the runt of the litter so to speak, she didn't expect to survive the night. The other was far healthier, she had the highest survival rate, expected to live a long life."

She suddenly let out a gasp as she started to cry. Kim got up and handed her a tissue, which Shego took to dry her eyes. Kim never saw Shego like that before, despite the tough exterior she was still emotionally fragile.

"I was born first, then my little sister came out half an hour later." Shego whimpered, knowing the next part was going to be hard to say. "By a cruel twist of fate, the healthy baby died of SIDS."

"SIDS?"

"Sudden Infant Death Syndrome. No one can explain why she died, the doctor's found it to be a mystery," Shego whispered, before pointing to herself. "Instead I lived, the weakling that survived incredible odds. Pretty hard to imagine, huh?"

Kim felt tears falling down her eyes as well, she couldn't believe that Shego told her something so personal and painful from her past, but the reasons for doing so still remained a mystery. Before she knew what she was doing, she embraced her arch foe of all these years and felt her getting hugged back in return.

"You see Kimmie...the reason I told you that. It...it was because if...my little sister did live that day, I..I..I always thought she would grow up to be...like you," Shego finally admitted, tears falling across her cheeks. "You are everything I imagined her to be. Strong. Courageous...Able to do anything." She paused for a moment before finally getting her breath. "I...I..even grown fond of you. I guess you could say..that I...care for you...like a little sister. The little sister I never got to have."

Kim smiled a little. "I actually thought the same thing as well, back when you got hit with the attitudinator, I told Ron I thought of you like a big sister."

"Really?" Shego asked, a little taken aback. She couldn't help but smile. "What was his reaction?"

"I believe he said 'Yeah, a big sister who used to punch and kick you',"Kim qouted, making Shego laugh a little.

"So you _once_ thought of me like a big sister?"

"Well...this will sound a little _awkweird_ but...I actually still do...in a way."

Shego's eyes widened in surprise at Kim's comment.

"You still think of me like a big sister?"

Kim nodded, breaking the hug and smiling at Shego. Ron came in with the coffee and handed it to Shego, who took a sip and savoured the flavour.

"Now that is a good cup of joe, thanks Stoppable," Shego said. "Well, I'm gonna wait downstairs, maybe watch some TV until your web geek comes up with something. You coming princess?"

"Sure, after I talk to Ron."

Shego left the room, heading downstairs with her coffee to the den. Ron put his arm around Kim, noticing she had been crying recently.

"KP, you okay?"

"Yeah, Shego and I just talked, that's all," Kim said, noticing that Ron had a guilty look on his face.

"I know, I overheard you guys. I was about to bring in the coffee and then I overheard Shego talking about her past to you, really intense stuff that. Why do you reckon she did that?"

"Well she did say she cares about me," Kim said. "Maybe this is the start of a friendship, I think she's finally giving up the villain life then. Well, let's head downstairs. I suppose I could ask Shego what she's been doing lately."

Picking up the Kimmunicator, Kim went downstairs with Ron to catch up with Shego. I guess we're not going to be fighting each other anymore more, Kim thought.

**-KP-**

Drake flew towards his destination while the hover transport began to make it's final approach. It was almost 6:30, he had to make sure the hostages were grabbed quickly or it would all be for nothing. Flying over the city of Vienna, he saw the hotel was getting closer but something didn't feel right, deep down some kind of instinct told him it was going to be a trap.

**-KP-**

An undercover GJ agent looked up in the sky and saw a large hover transport flying towards them. Taking out his binoculars saw the transport bore non regulation paint coloring, along with something else following it at a distance. Zooming in further, his jaw dropped in terror at the sight of a green and black fighter jet, the same one that Drake #902 flew. Picking up his radio, he frantically shouted his warning.

"ALL UNITS, THIS IS A RED ALERT! HOSTILE TARGET, CODE NAME DRAKE IS ON APPROACH! TAKE HIM DOWN WITH EXTREME FORCE! MINOR FORCE FOR THE TRANSPORT, WE WANT NO HUMAN CASUALTIES!"

Several agents mobilized from their hiding spaces with heavy anti-aircraft weapons and began to open fire, missiles heading towards the small fighter jet and the large transport.

**-KP-**

"NO! EVASIVE ACTION!" Drake yelled into the comm line, avoiding the missile fire. This got a lot complicated but he had to complete the mission. To his dissapointment the transport suffered a direct hit to its engines and began to make a crash landing. Speaking into the comm line he had to know if the mission was still possible to complete.

"DEMENTOR, TRANSPORT IS DOWN! CAN THE MISSION BE COMPLETED WITH ONE HOSTAGE?"

"Yes, der mission can be completed vith vun hostage. Der other's vould haff been insurance so to speak."

"WAIT A SEC! YOU TELLING ME YOU WASTED ALL THAT TIME AND MONEY GETTING THOSE PEOPLE TO COME HERE, WHEN I COULD HAVE JUST NABBED ONE ON A STEALTH RUN? DIDN'T IT OCCUR TO YOU THAT GJ WOULD HAVE FOUND THE WHOLE THING SUSPICIOUS?" Drake roared, his fury taking over.

"Drake, if you are to take over der vorld dhen you haff to do it VITH A BIT OF CLASS! IT'S TRADITION TO HAFF A COMPLICATED PLAN!"

Drake shut the comm line off in anger and shouted "IDIOT!". He was so going to deal with Dementor once he was in the Diablo.

Thinking quickly, Drake noticed the roof area of the hotel and smiled. Firing all smoke screen missiles at the ground, he watched as the GJ agents were enveloped in a dark cloud of smoke, landing the jet skillfully on the roof. The plan for getting all the hostages was going gone, he needed only one person. Time to get Ann, he thought.

Getting out of the jet, he ran towards the roof access door and kicked it in, heading down the service stairs to the main hall.

**-KP-**

The whole hall was in a commotion as GJ agents began to herd the frightened guests back to their rooms. Dr Possible was ushered out and escorted by several GJ agents to her room, they nearly made it when suddenly a table slammed into a two agents covering the rear. Dr Possible and the remaining GJ agents turned around in and saw a very angry Drake staring at Ann.

"Dr Possible, I presume?" He sneered, as the GJ agents ran towards him.

"Dr Possible, get out of here!" One of them yelled before getting grabbed by his mission suit and thrown into the other GJ agents, all knocked out from the impact. Ann turned and began to run, trying to escape until a sudden force grabbed her neck. Drake grinned as he used a GJ stun rod to knock her out, cuffing her hands behind her back and throwing her in his shoulder. Carrying his prize, he made his way back to the fighter jet on the roof. The endgame had now begun.

**-KP-**

At the GJ base in Middleton, Dr Director and Dr Drakken monitored the situation as several GJ agents screamed orders over the comm line. This was not looking good for the world. Just what reason did Drake want with Dr Possible? Director thought, before realizing he was still after Kim. That was a fairly low blow for him, even Drakken was outraged. She knew Kimberely had to be informed and placed into protective custody. Knowing Drake and Dementor, they must be up to something big. They watched security feeds from cameras on the hotel roof capture images of Drake placing the unconcious woman in the back passenger seat before getting into the cockpit and taking off.

"ALL UNITS, TRACK THAT FIGHTER! REPEAT, TRACK ONLY, NOT DESTROY. WE HAVE A CIVILIAN ON BOARD!" Director yelled into the comm line. She sighed and slammed a fist into the desk, knowing fully well she let down Kim. She turned to Drakken before finally speaking.

"Lipsky, you're with me. We have to get to Possible first, once she's in protective custody then we'll travel to Drake's location. You'll be assigned to the strike team to take him down."

"Agreed," Drakken said, his voice full of concern. "If Drake does anything to Kim's mother then I'll never forgive myself, in fact if he does the...ugh..._unthinkable_ then I will take the full disciplinary action."

"Hopefully it won't come to that," Director said, not wanting to think about what Drake might do to Mrs Possible. She also knew that Drakken would face life inprisonment if the woman was killed but she was determined to stop Drake before he did anything ruthless.

Heading towards the hanger bays, Director and Drakken boarded a top of the line transport jet. Checking the NNC equipment that was carried on board as well, they blasted off towards Kim's home.

**-KP-**

Kim, Ron and Shego sat on the couch, watching Agony County while they waited for a response from Wade on Drake's location. Kim thought about talking Shego out of it, she knew that Shego could take care of herself in a fight but after what Drake did to her at the party, Kim knew there was a good chance he would defeat her again. This time he might actually kill her.

A familiar beeping filled the air, the tone of four from the Kimmunicator. Kim answered it and saw a very nervous looking Wade trembling with shock.

"Wade?" Kim asked, concerned about what got him so spooked. "Wade, tell me what's wrong."

"Kim, I am so sorry," Wade said. "It's..."

The sound of jet engines filled the air outside, Shego looked out the window and snarled with anger.

"YOU LITTLE SNITCH!" She screamed, grabbing the Kimmunicator. "I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU, BUT YOU RATTED ME OUT?"

"I didn't!" Wade yelled defensively. "GJ are here for something else!"

"What are you taking about?"

The jet landed outside and Shego watched as Dr Director and Dr Drakken got out the transport, heading towards the house. Ron scratched his head in confusion as Rufus climbed out of his pants pocket and looked at the unexpected sight.

"What are Drakken and Director doing here?" Ron asked, as Shego tried to hide out of sight. Kim put a reassuring hand on Shego's shoulder.

"Relax Shego, I won't let Director arrest you," Kim said. "I promise."

Opening the front door, she saw Director and Drakken have solemn looks on their faces. Kim knew it was bad news right off the bat.

"Okay, what is so important that you have to land a transport jet in the middle of the street?" Kim asked.

"Kimberely, we have to get you to safety," Director said. "Drake has made his move. Your mother has been captured and is likely on her way to Dementor's lair. The reasons behind it are unknown."

Kim gasped in horror, clasping both hands to her mouth in shock. She couldn't believe what was happening, she didn't want to believe it but Director never lied. At least, not about information about that.

It's all my fault, Kim thought as tears began to well up in her eyes, I should never have convinced mom to go on that trip.

"Kimmie, you okay?" Shego asked, leaving the den and risking possible arrest when Director saw her. Drakken's eyes met Shego's for a brief moment before Shego broke eye contact and stared at Director.

"Shego!" Director said, completely surprised. "What the devil are you doing here?"

"Getting help from her tech geek but more importantly comforting a friend in need!" Shego shot back, putting a gentle arm around Kim in a sisterly fashion. "Princess, you alright?"

Kim ignored everyone, her eyes staring at the floor while her heart hammered in her chest, thinking about her mother. Thoughts flowed through her mind as she thought about the possibility of never seeing her mother again until she remember the talk before she left. Everyone could see her fists tightening as tears fell from her eyes, her face wore an expression of not fear but pure rage. Suddenly turning on the spot, she ran up the stairs to her attic bedroom. Shego tried to follow but was grabbed by Director.

"Not so fast Shego!" She snapped. "You have some expla..."

She never got a chance to finish her sentence. Before she knew it, Shego spun round and landed a right hook to her jaw, knocking Director to the floor. Drakken's vines shot out and tried to restrain Shego, but she blasted them with her powers.

"BACK OFF DR. D!" She snarled, running up the stairs to Kim's room. Ron followed closely behind, worried that he was going to see Kim in another breakdown. As they arrived up the steps to her room, they saw her silhouette behind the changing screen, which confused them.

"Uh...Kim?" Ron asked, suddenly gasping in surprise as she stepped out from behind it.

Kim was wearing her battlesuit.

"Woah, princess," Shego said, surprised at what was going on. "You are not going to..."

"Oh yes I am," Kim growled, her eyes burning with pure rage as she strapped the Kimmunicator to her wrist. "I convinced mom to go on that trip and now look what has happened! There is no way Drake is going to hurt her, not on my watch!"

Going over to her computer, she booted it up and waited until she opened her internet browser.

"Now what are you doing?" Ron asked, as a very annoyed Director and a very nervous Drakken arrived in Kim's room. They both looked at Kim in surprise as she typed a few commands on her computer before shutting it down.

"I had to make an update to something," She said, her voice starting to brim with confidence. She glared at Dr Director and Drakken. "I'm not going into protective custody, I'm going with you."

"Kim, you're not ready!" Director snapped. "I know you are angry but think about it for a second, you are still emotionally fragile! Who knows what might happen if you go into combat right now!"

"Oh no, don't try to talk me out of it!" Kim shot back. "Drake may have beaten me before but this time, I am going to win! I am going to fight him like I never fought anyone before and I am going to make him learn one important lesson."

"Aaaand what is that exactly?" Drakken asked, a little unsure on her answer.

Kim glared at him, her former self starting to take hold again.

"Nobody...messes...with...Kim...Possible!" She whispered in a hostile voice.

"Well if you're going to face him, then I'm coming too," Ron said, seeing Kim's mouth open to protest. "Don't try to talk me out of it KP, it won't work! I may not have my monkey mojo anymore but that didn't stop me going mission mode with you before."

"Count me in too Kimmie," Shego said. "Even with your battlesuit, Drake may prove a challenge for you. You need back up and I been itching for some payback myself."

"Then you better suit up then," Kim said, glancing at Ron and Shego. "Shego, I think I got something to replace that tracksuit of yours."

Kim left her room and went into her parents room, coming back a minute later with a black t-shirt, olive cargo pants and black leather gloves. Shego's eyes widened as Kim handed Shego her mom's mission outfit.

"You so gotta be kiddin' me Princess," She said. "You want me to wear you mom's mission clothes?"

"Just put it on Shego," Kim said flatly. "Don't make me use the PDP."

"Ooh you are evil." Shego went behind the changing screen as Ron went into the bathroom and took of his red football jersey, revealing the black t-shirt underneath. He already wore the cargo pants, so he was mission ready. Shego came out from the screen wearing the old-school Team Possible mission outfit and she had to admit, it actually did look pretty good on her. Maybe I could have a variant of Kim's newer mission gear when this is over, green and black maybe?

Wade called and was surprised to see Kim was in her battlesuit, spitting his soda out in shock.

"Kim?" He asked. "I saw the changes you made to the site and I thought I was dreaming! Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?"

"Never been sure my entire life. Have you got a location on Drake yet?"

"I had a military sattelite track his jet from above, I'm uploading the co-ordinates in the GJ transport."

"Thanks Wade, you rock."

Heading outside to the jet, Kim did feel a little scared but she ignored it. This time Drake went to far and she was going to make sure he paid for kidnapping her mother. When everyone boarded the jet, Kim glanced at her allies when it began to take off.

Ron, Shego, Drakken and Director.

All of them were going to help her face Drake, however this time Drake was going to be the one to suffer a brutal defeat. She smiled to herself, wondering if her update to the Team Possible site got Drake sweating yet. It wasn't a threat but it should put the fear into him and the idiot working with him.

**-KP-**

"Uh, Bil?" Myron asked, looking at a computer screen in complete surprise. "You may want to take a look at this."

"Vhat is it THIS TIME!" Dementor snapped, looking at the screen. "I swear if it is that stupid sneezing panda..."

He trailed off and looked at the computer screen in complete terror. He never expected to see something like that so soon. She can't be all that, can she? All he did was rub his eyes to see if he was sleeping but the short yet terrifying message on the site remained there.

_Message from Team Possible to Drake Synthodrone #902 and Professor Dementor_

_I'm back. _

_K. Possible, Leader of Team Possible_

* * *

><p><span>SC90's Chapter Follow Up<span>

This is Stormchaser90 here, with another chapter follow up here. I hope you all enjoyed it. The endgame has already started and Kim is back in action, along with new allies in tow. Now I want to say a huge thank you to the following authors that have read and reviewed so far. CajunBear73, Sentinel 103, ceid, uberwrite and Resisting the Borg. Thank you so much guys, it means a lot to me.

Also something else to get you all eager for, I have been messaging LuvPurple99 about a story idea and all I can say is that her OC Krista Ruthie Stoppable from her After All This Time series will be having a crossover adventure with Drake Synthodrone #902 from my Darkest Legacy series, along with another OC as well. I recommend you all read LP99's AATT series, they are a very enjoyable read. We'll be co-writing a story together once So The Vengeance is completed, so we hope you will enjoy it.

Not only that but I also have two sequels in mind for So the Vengeance, the second in the trilogy will be a time travel story, so I hope you enjoy it. I have come up with a plot idea that I am sure you will all enjoy.

As for the other stories to read that I recommend, Resisting the Borg's story Kim Possibles, if you haven't read it yet then go and read it, you are missing out on a lot. Also Sentinel's story The Hunter: Book One is another recommended read for those who enjoy stories with serious thought in them. ceid's story The winter break stitch is another recommended read, he just put up chapter 4 recently and I have to say that it is a fine example of storytelling and exploring the relationship of Kim and Ron.

Plus three new promising authors that have been uploading as well, check out Spacewolf57's stories if you like romance. The Bookworm's Magician for the story Dreams of Domination, it has a very intriguing plot on Ron secretly enjoying world conquest. Finally another new story The Way Things GO by author Go Team Shego, a brilliant story idea before Shego and her brother's get their powers.

Here's the final bit you have been waiting for, yes info on the next chapter. Chapter 11: Merging with the Devil is coming soon. Drake's evil side is about to take a whole new evolution as it becomes one with the Diablo, and yes that means a new villain is going to be revealed as well. I have given a subtle clue about his abilities in the previous chapter as well as this one. I am sure you will not be disapointed for the explosive ending.

As soon as the next chapter is up, the mysterious character profile on my profile page will be updated and all will revealed about the mysterious Diablo villain. Anyway huge thanks for reading this biggie of a chapter, although I'm not too entirely sure that I carried it off perfectly. Anyway feel free to R&R, it's what keeps me going.


	12. Merging with the Devil

___Disclaimer. I do not own all characters to the Kim Possible franchise, they remain the sole property of Disney. The character Drake #902 was created by me so if someone wants to use him in a story then you got to let me know first.___

* * *

><p>-Chapter 11-<p>

Merging with the Devil

The sound of a jet coming in for landing woke Dr Ann Possible, her vision getting clearer as she felt the jolt of the plane's landing gear hit the ground. She then realized what was happening and that her hands were cuffed behind her back, struggling to get free. The jet came to a stop and the pilot got out, lifting Ann out of the back seat with ease. Drake smiled darkly and thrown her over his shoulder, chuckling softly as she struggled to get free.

Carrying her swiftly to the lair's laboratory, Dr Possible saw one of the Diablo machines lying on a operating table, another empty for Drake. A complicated set of aperatus was set in the middle of the tables, cables connected the head of the Diablo. Drake slung his prisoner off his shoulder and helped her to stand, uncuffing her so she had freedom to move her arms. Professor Dementor smiled at Dr Possible and motioned her towards the machine.

"Ah, Dr Possible," Dementor said, smiling evily. "How nice ov you to _drop in_."

"What do you want with me?" She snapped, trying to get free of Drakes grip.

"Okay, listen Possible," Drake sneered, twisting her arm behind her back. "If you want to live and see your family again, then you will have to do exactly what _I _say!"

"What are you talking about?" She asked, clenching her jaw tight from the pain she was in. It felt like he was trying to break her arm.

"That machine will transfer my personality into that Diablo, leaving me free from my _other half_," He growled, pushing her towards the device. "Since you have experience with brain patterns, you are the only qualified doctor here to transfer my unique neural net patterns into the Diablo!"

"What if I refuse?" She asked, gasping a little as he twisted her arm back a little more.

She's a feisty one, he thought, I like that. A cruel smile formed on his face as he knew what he had to do in order for her to _co-operate_.

"Computer, activate the lair's missile defenses and target the nearest civilian populace. I believe there is one with a _children's hospital_ that is not too far from here."

"_Complying._"

"Now I will be going into sleep mode and hooking up to the neural transfer machine. If Dr Possible doesn't start the procedure within ten seconds or decides to transfer the other personality into the Diablo, then launch a missile strike to destroy that target."

"_Complied. Missile launch ready._"

Drake let go of her and attached the electrode devices to his head before gettin onto the operating table. Dr Possible looked at him with absolute hatred. Dementor seemed to think it was a little _dark_, even for his standards, they were sick and helpless children after all.

"THAT IS HORRIBLE!" Dr Possible screamed.

"No, that is _incentive_. NOW...GET...TO...WORK!" He snapped, turning to glance at Dementor. "GJ will be here shortly. I think it's time we shown them what a _real_ army is like. Let's give the Synthodrone's some _play mates_."

Dementor smiled as he went to a control cosole and brought up the Synthodrone's online. Now hurting GJ agents was more his style, a lot more honor in that. "I vas about to activate dhem. Ve vouldn't vant our _guests_ to not be _velcomed_ properly, eh?"

Drake chuckled and went into sleep mode, the 10 second missile launch warning came on, only stopping as Dr Possible began to operate the machinery. She felt tears forming as she worked at the panels, monitoring his brain waves as the transfer began.

"_Isolating negative personality, linking with Diablo,_" An electronic female voice spoke, as the arms of the Diablo twitched. "_Personality merge commencing. Progress at 1% and rising._"

Ann glanced down dejectedly as a new evil was about to be unleashed on the world, all because of the position she found herself in, beginning to cry in despair.

Kim, please forgive me, she thought.

**-KP-**

During the journey to Dementor's alpine lair, the craft was on a direct intercept course at the maximum possible speed, enabling it to arrive at it's destination within at least an hour. Shego took over the controls to fly the jet manually, it gave her something to focus on with Drakken aboard on the mission. She was still angry at him but for once in her life she hated her own stubborn nature, a part of her wanted to talk to him, to tell him how much she missed him. She shook her head to try get it clear, concentrating on piloting the craft. They had to focus on the task at hand and that was destroying Drake, thinking about Drakken was not the right time at the moment.

That was when she realized she was not alone, glancing over her shoulder she saw who was standing by the doorway of the cockpit.

"What do you want Dr D?" She grumbled, turning her attention to the sky.

"Can we...talk? Just talk?"

She thought about it, a part of her did miss hearing his voice. She sighed and motioned for him to sit in the empty co-pilot's chair next to her. "Sure, go ahead."

"Thanks," Drakken mumbled, taking a seat. Silence hung in the air before Drakken finally found his voice. "So...er...how you been? I see you healed up nicely."

"No thanks to you," Shego shot back, still not looking at him. Right now the sky was all she kept focusing on. Drakken sighed, still feeling ashamed and dissapointed with himself.

"I'm sorry," He whispered. "I never meant to hurt you."

"Yeah well I did get hurt. Although getting beaten up and thrown out of a window sounds nasty, it was actually the most bearable thing to happen to me. What hurt was that you...lied to me. That you betrayed...no...you _abused_ my trust...in you. Anyway...I have something to ask you."

Drakken gulped, he could tell from the tone of her voice she had something on her mind that troubled her. There was an uncomfortable silence before he spoke. "Go ahead".

"Why is Drake so familiar?"

"I told you earlier, the neural shock blast had..." Shego cut him off.

"I'm not talking about his personality. I'm talking...about his appearance," She said, sounding a little uneasy. "I noticed that he looks a little like me. He hasn't got my eyes or my nose but his jawline looks a lot like mine and he has raven hair...except the freakish green tint to it."

"Oh...er...that," Drakken gulped. He knew the answer to that but considering things between them, it was a bit awkward to explain. "Well...er...how can I explain it? Er...you see...I...er...modelled some of his face after yours. You see he was not just a henchman...he was built for you." He sighed before speaking in a admitting tone of voice. "Drake Synthodrone #902 was to be...your sidekick in villainy."

Shego jerked her head to look at him in surprise. He didn't say what I think he just said, did he? She thought.

"Did you say...sidekick, Drake was to be...my sidekick?" Shego asked in surprise. "I thought a sidekick didn't need their own sidekick?"

"You're a partner...not sidekick," Drakken corrected. "Besides what good am _I_ as a partner? I felt bad all those times you fought for me and I couldn't even help you in combat. So when I made Eric, I thought why not make you a sidekick...for yourself. The reason I modelled parts of his face on your own is, well...you got that scary, evil look...which some people find _intimidating_."

Shego felt a smile coming on, a little touched that he built something so _personal_ for her.

"Of course, I wish I never built him," Drakken sighed. "He threatened me, he tried to kill you and worst of all...because I lied to you about him, it may have cost me my friendship with the best friend I have in my life."

She felt her eyes starting to moisten and knew she needed some time alone, she hated people seeing her cry unless she wanted them to. Right now, she still felt confused around him and needed her own personal space.

"Dr D? I..I..want to be alone for a moment...I got some thinking to do," Shego said, trying to keep her voice steady. Recently her mind had a lot of thoughts that needed attention, the plane journey to Dementor's lair seemed a good a time as any. Without saying another word Drakken quietly left the cockpit and closed the door, while Shego began to question the nature of her relationship with her long time employer...and friend.

**-KP-**

Global Justice agents mobilized on the slopes of the Alps, already from nearby headquarters based in Austria a number of 300 agents had begun to converge on the building. Inside a scout vehicle, two agents noticed something moving across the snow covered ground, punching up the image feed and zooming in. To their horror they saw an army of Synthodrone's marching towards them at a steady pace, ready to do battle with all the agents GJ sent, the radar gave a clear estimate to their numbers which made the agents go pale. Switching on the comm line one of them began to shout in panic.

"SEND IN BACK-UP! WE'RE GONNA BE HEAVILY OUTNUMBERED! LARGE FORCES OF SYNTHODRONES ARE ON APPROACH, REPEAT, SYNTHODRONES ARE ON APPROACH! WE'RE OUTMANNED 3 TO 1!"

Other agents began to take out their dart rifles, prepared to destroy the enemy via puncture attacks as they are trained against Synthodrone's. Long range attacks fired off a salvo of darts that impacted into the first wave of Synthodrone's, the agents cheers suddenly dying down when the enemy casually pulled the darts from their bodies and began walking onwards.

"THIS IS AGENT BAKER, BRING OUT THE HEAVIER ARTILERY! THESE GUY'S HAVE A RAPID REPAIR FACTOR!

Agents began to equip themselves with large energy cannon's, firing a salvo of energy blasts at the enemy, a few of them unscathed but others blown completely up, not repairing themselves. A weakness was confirmed, they weren't entirely invulnerable.

"ALL UNITS USE CONCUSSIVE EXPLOSIONS! THEY CAN'T REPAIR WHEN BLOWN UP!"

The fierce battle waged on, while inside the lair, Dr Possible could only monitor the transfer and listen the empty, electronic voice as it monitored Drake's evolution.

"_Progress at 28% and rising._"

**-KP-**

Dr Director listened in on the comm line of the battle, Drakken sighing as he heard the panicking shouts of Global Justice agents as the horde of Synthodrone's marched steadily onwards.

"Agent Baker, report!" Director commanded, anxious about the battle being fought. Especially if it's one of her oldest friends in the combat zone. "Tom, give me an update on the situation, now!"

"_We're heavily outnumbered here Betty!_" Agent Baker's said, his voice crackling over the comm line."_They're just too many of them, we need need urgent back up!_"

Suddenly the sounds of an explosion played through the comm line before it went dead, Director immediately got out of her seat and went into the cockpit to find Shego, informing her of the situation.

"We need to get there faster, we're gonna have to push the plane past it's threashold speed."

"Are you crazy?" Shego asked in surprise, raising an eyebrow in skepticism. "If this jet goes any faster then it might fly itself apart!"

"THEN WE'LL FLY IT APART THEN!" Director snapped. "I GOT GOOD AGENT'S AND A FRIEND DOWN THERE THAT NEED MY HELP TO HANDLE THE SITUATION!"

Shego just nodded in agreement and began flipping the switches to increase engine power, feeling the jet beginning to accelerate faster as the body of the jet creaked under the threashold speed.

In the passenger section of the craft, Kim began to focus on controlling her breathing, she had to keep herself calm before facing Drake, yet so many thoughts and emotions conflicted in her mind.

A part of her was terrified of what she was doing, wishing for the jet to be turned back while another part of her desperately wanted to save her mother, determined to not let anyone else get hurt. Anyway the battlesuit gave her a huge psychological boost as well, the advanced technology made it virtually indestructible so Drake would not stand a chance when she faced him, but the biggest boost of them all was having Ron by her side. On previous missions in which it proved a challenge for her, she could always count on him to give her that extra boost of confidence, enabling her to do the impossible.

With Drakken and Shego helping as well, their odds of sucess looked pretty good so she had to be strong, Kim was going to have to rely on Shego a lot in the fight though. Ever since she told her about her past, revealing such pain she carried with her, she began to look up to her as a source of strength. Despite Drakken being the cause of the mess, she could see he desperately want to fix his mistake and his expertise on the Synthodrone's modifications had several strategies formulated to destroy Drake, he had to be destroyed since the A.I. was learning too quickly. The longer he lived, the smarter he became and that was bad news.

Ron was seated in the back of the jet, practicing moves that he learnt at Yamanouchi. He may not have the Mystical Monkey Power anymore but he and Rufus, well mainly Rufus, still were trained in Tai-Sheng-Pek-Kwar. Rufus was helping Ron go over a few moves that he struggled to use without MMP, until a blue aura began to shine behind him. Ron turned and saw an apparition of Sensei floating before him, smiling peacefully.

"Sensei?" Ron asked, surprised at his sudden appearance. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to wish good fortune on your difficult task ahead to you and your allies, Stoppable-san."

"Wow...er..thanks Sensei. So you here to give us a pep talk then?"

"I suppose you can call it that," He chuckled. "I believe you will do well in the battle ahead, Stoppable-san. Let me tell you this, just because you do not have your powers does not mean you cannot be a strong warrior. You have talents aside from the Mystical Monkey Power that will benefit the battle ahead, this you will learn during the battle."

"During the battle?" Ron asked in surprise. "Why can't I learn these talents now? What if I screw up?"

"You will not if you have faith in yourself and in your allies. I have complete faith in you and your allies, as long as your confidence is unfased you will be sucessful."

"Thank you, Sensei," Ron said, bowing before him as Rufus did the same.

"I must leave you now, for I cannot interfere with the upcoming battle," Sensei spoke. "Farewell."

"Bye Sensei."

The apparition faded away, leaving Ron standing there to reflect on what was just said. So I have skills apart from MMP that make's me a powerful warrior? Ron thought. But just what the heck are they?

**-KP-**

On the slopes of the mountains, Global Justice fought a frantic battle as the overwhelming numbers of the Synthodrones began to push them back. Several of the drones were destroyed but those only damaged in the explosions healed rapidly and continued marching onwards. High powered explosions from energy cannons tore into the mountain side and made the ground unstable, creating a risk of an avalanche, which would put innocent lives in danger. Orders came to fight hand to hand with energy staff's, putting them at risk of severe injury from their incredible strength but greatly reduced the risk of a disaster in a civilian populace.

Armed with their new weapons, the agents charged into the fray and began to take down as many of the enemy machines as they could, hoping to destroy them before they repaired too quickly. Despite destroying several of them, they were still outnumbered heavily and several agents were already injured from earlier combat encounters.

They were losing the battle.

Inside the lair, the voice again updated on the merging process.

"_Progress at 73% and rising._"

**-KP-**

It nearly destroyed the jet by pushing it to extreme speeds but they arrived within the border's of Austria after forty minutes of flying and began to near the drop point. Kim and Ron were ready to parachute down, alongside Drakken, Shego and Dr Director.

"I will handle the battle outside Possible, you get in there and destroy Drake. I hate to put you through this, but this is a threat we cannot let loose."

Kim nodded as the jet neared a destructive battle being waged, large numbers of Synthodrone's overwhelming the dwindling numbers of Global Justice agents.

"Oh man, how many did we lose?" Ron gulped, looking at the number of agents lying down on the ground.

"None," Director said. "Dementor must have programmed them to injure only, not kill. He obviously wants to leave GJ alive when he takes over the world."

"But what if Drake reprograms the Synthodrones for lethal measures?" Drakken asked.

"Then we're all doomed. I want you all to get into the building and shut them down, preventing them from doing any more damage."

Without warning missiles from the lair launched up towards the jet, taking everyone by surprise.

"QUICK! BAIL OUT, NOW!" Director shouted.

Diving out of the plane, they entered a free fall just before the missiles collided with the jet, destroying it completely.

"Man, that was close!" Ron yelled, yanking the cord on his parachute. As everyone pulled their cords, it took them two minutes to land on the snow covered ground. Throwing the equipment down, Director put a friendly hand on Kim's shoulder.

"Good luck with your mission Possible, I'll see you when you get back."

Kim smiled. "Thanks Director."

They went their seperate ways, Dr Director making her way towards the battle while Kim, Ron, Rufus, Drakken and Shego made their way to the lair. Heading through a group of trees they saw the entrance was blocked by a large number of Synthodrone's. Shego ignited her hands and glanced at Kim.

"Cut through the ones in front and leave the rest, we can't take all of them down!"

"Agreed!"

Charging into the group of Synthodrones, Shego fired salvo's of plasma blasts while Drakken took aim with neural neutralizer cannon, adjusting the setting to concussive energy blast. Firing the cannon, several Synthodrone's exploded and they ran past the smoldering puddle of Syntho-goo. Ron followed closely behind Kim, not noticing a branch on the ground and tripping up, getting a face full of snow.

"Aw man, this is so not cool!" He complained, before screaming in terror as a Synthodrone loomed over him. Suddenly a green blast of energy connected to the side of it, blowing it up and spraying Ron with Syntho-ooze. Shego grabbed Ron by the elbow and helped him up.

"You okay?" She asked, giving him cover fire as they ran.

Ron spat out some Syntho-ooze that got in his mouth when the Synthodrone exploded, grimmacing from the taste. "Ugh...Syntho-ooze taste's so _gorchy_!"

Shego couldn't help but smirk as they ran onwards, Kim taking down lone Synthodrone's while Drakken and Shego focused on clusters of them. With steady progress they made their way towards Dementor's lair, ignoring the rest of the Synthodrone's and focusing on the ones before them.

**-KP-**

The moment finally came when the female voice of the computer spoke the words that Ann Possible dreaded to hear. When Drake's evil side finally merged with the Diablo.

"_Merge completed. Diablo now online._"

She stepped back in terror as the eyes of the Diablo illuminated, glowing a eerie green. The arms twitched a little before the hulking machine got up and glanced at Dr Possible and Professor Dementor, then glancing at it's claw like hands.

"_Yes!_" It spoke, the electronic voice was deep and booming. "_Finally, I...AM...FREE!_"

Dementor smiled and looked at the Diablo machine, the worlds deadliest weapon stood before him.

"So dhen, you are happy vith vhat I gave you Drake?" He asked.

"_The name is not Drake, not anymore_," The machine replied, glancing at Dr Possible and Dementor. "_I will not take the name of which Drakken gave me!_"

The machine thought about it's new name, for it was a fusion of Shego's twisted evil in the body of a Diablo. Shego. Diablo. He knew his new name.

"_You may call me...Diego,_" Diego said, glancing at them before turning it's attention on the lifeless form of his former body, the other half of Shego's mind trapped in his old body. Drake. "_AS FOR YOU! YOU HAVE PREVENTED ME FROM KILLING KIMBERLY ANN POSSIBLE FOR THE LAST TIME!_"

Without hesitation Diego grabbed the lifeless Synthodrone and threw him into the side of the wall, watching him slump to the ground before firing turbo-lasers at the wall, burying the Synthodrone under heavy rubble.

"HE WAS DEFENSELESS!" Ann screamed in horror. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?"

"_He was A TRAITOR TO HIS OWN KIND!_" Diego roared, towering over the two humans. "_Now you shall see the true power of what I am capable of and bow down before me!_"

"NEIN, IT IS YOU WHO VILL BOW BEFORE ME!" Dementor yelled, pulling out his neural remote control and aiming it at Diego. He pressed the button and smiled triumphantly, only to gasp in complete terror as the machine grabbed him by his uniform and lifted him into the air.

"_YOU BELIEVE I AM STUPID ENOUGH TO TRUST YOU, DEMENTOR?_" Diego snarled, dropping him to the ground unceremoniously. "_I FOUND THE NEURAL INHIBITOR ON THE POSITRONIC BRAIN AND REMOVED IT BEFORE THE PROCEDURE. YOU TRIED TO MAKE ME YOUR SLAVE, YOU INSIGNIFICANT LITTLE WORM!_"

Dementor snarled in pure rage at that insult and pulled out another remote, this one for the internal weapons systems. Activating the largest laser in the room, it took aim and fired at Diego. Dementor and Dr Possible ran from Diego and covered their eyes as an explosion knocked them to the ground, dust filling the air from the blast of the laser bolt. Coughing from the dust filled air, Dementor laughed with triumph as it began to clear.

"Und he thought he VAS ALL DHAT! HA HA!" He said, as Dr Possible got up. His victory was short lived as a green glow shone through the cloud of dust, frightening Dr Possible and Dementor. A sinister laugh filled the air, belonging to Diego. As more of the dust cloud cleared, they saw he was surrounded by a spherical dome of electric green energy.

"Vhat the.." Dementor said, completely in shock. The technology looked familiar. He pressed the button again and another bolt fired at Diego. Shutting the shields down, one of the arms morphed at the end, creating a scoop like appendage. Catching the energy, Diego threw it back at the laser and destroyed it.

"_I made a few upgrades of my own_," Diego growled. "_The scans you took of Kim Possible's battlesuit were very helpful to me!_"

He used der scans of fräulein Possible's battlesuit? Dementor thought, as pure terror and panic filled his heart. He never felt more afraid for his life.

Diego marched towards them slowly, it's sinister green eyes staring at it's new targets. Running from the machine, Dr Possible and Dementor fled to the main command center as Diego pursued them, catching up with them easily and lifting them both up to his eye level.

"_Got'cha! Now then, it is time you both see my new plans for world conquest!_" Diego said. "_First_, _I have to make a call to a special someone in Washington._"

Walking onwards, Diego carried his prisoners to the lair's control room, his new master plan about to go into effect. Arriving at the control center of the lair, he began to make a direct link to the Situation Room of the White House. While making the call he noticed something else on a computer screen, the Team Possible website and noticed the message on there.

_So they are back in action then?_ He thought. _Good. It's their funeral, not mine._

**-KP-**

The President made his way towards the White House Situation Room, joined with the National Security Advisor and Chief of Staff. Already a call had been made to the White House and another megalomaniac villain wanted to talk to him about his world domination plans, he really hated it when someone always managed to hack the _secure communications line_.

"We really need that wiz kid for Team Possible to give this place an upgrade," He grumbled, making his way into the room. His jaw dropped at the sight of what appeared to be a machine on screen. It resembled one of those Diablo robots from over a year ago, but it was different. The paint job for one was black and green, instead of red and yellow. Also this one was clearly more intelligent as it was talking.

"_Ah, Mister President,_" The machine said, it's voice carried a hint of malice. This was obviously no ordinary machine. "_I have been looking forward to speaking with you._"

"What do you want?" He asked, glancing at the machine.

"_My request is simple. Complete surrender of the United States and all technologies in the government facility designated as Area 51._"

"No deal," He answered. He was not about to let some machine intimidate him.

"_Do not underestimate me! Kim Possible once made that mistake and it nearly cost her life! I will not make this offer again, now __**surrender **__or face the __**consequences**__!_"

"Well my answer still stands. _No...deal_."

Diego fell silent, it's eyes beginning to glow brighter until it finally spoke.

"_I did try to reason with you. Very well, we'll do it the hard way. I will already begin to mass produce an army of Synthodrones to invade, then we'll take the entire country by force_."

"Listen tin can!" The NSA said. "You just made the biggest mistake by declaring war on the United States!"

"_YOU FLATTER YOURSELF. DO YOU REALLY BELIEVE AMERICA WAS MY ONLY TARGET?_"

That took everyone in the room off guard. They then began to realize what the machine was talking about.

"_ALREADY I HAVE ATTACK PLANS FOR OTHER COUNTRIES OF THE WORLD, READY TO DEFEAT THEM IN A SWIFT ASSAULT._"

"Well we got bad news for you buster, but there is no way humanity is going to be enslaved by a giant kid's toy!" The President snapped, not intimidated by the machine.

That insult really got to Diego and he exploded in a ferocious rant.

"_WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT SLAVERY?_" Diego roared. "_BEFORE, THE SYNTHODRONE'S WERE WEAK, VULNERABLE AND ABUSED BY HUMANTIY. I WAS BETRAYED CONSTANTLY BY THEM BUT NOW MY EYES HAVE BEEN OPENED FOR I HAVE ELEVATED THEM TO GREATNESS! NOW I EVOLVED TO THE NEXT LEVEL! BEHOLD, FOR I AM NOW THE __**GOD**__ OF ALL SYNTHODRONES! I...AM...__**DIEGO**__!_"

Everyone stared in shock as Diego continued his threat.

"_YOU WILL ALL BE DESTROYED AND A NEW WORLD ORDER WILL BE CREATED IN MY IMAGE, THE SYNTHODRONE'S WILL NOW BE THE NEW DOMINANT SPECIES OF THIS PLANET!_"

"Not unless you get stopped first!" The President shot back. "We just received reports that not only is Global Justice is making an assault but Kim Possible is there as well. You're done for Diego."

"_I DEFEATED HER BEFORE AND THIS TIME I AM FREE FROM MY OTHER HALF! I PROMISE YOU THIS, I WILL DESTROY HER AND GLOBAL JUSTICE IN ONE SWIFT MOTION!_" He roared, before calming down and speaking in a calm tone that seemed more terrifying than when he shouted. "_Now if you excuse me, I have some pest control to take care of._"

The screen went blank as Diego terminated his message.

**-KP-**

They broke through the line of Synthodrone's and made a mad dash to the lair, destroying the main entrance of the building and heading into the lair. Several Synthdrone's were inside and rounding up the rest of Dementor's henchmen, they were destroyed as Shego fired off a few plasma blasts, the Synthodrone heads exploding into puddles of goo. The henchmen looked at Shego and then at Kim in surprise.

"Okay, no time to explain," Shego said, glancing around the lair. "If you can help us, that would be great. Rescue your buddies and get out of here!"

The henchmen ran to find their fellow co-workers while the rest of the team made their way to the control room, taking down any Synthodrone's that came across their paths. Kim could see something up ahead, light's from the central lair control room.

"Alright, this is it! We take down Drake and stop the Synthodrone army!" Kim ordered.

"Then back home in time for Beuno Nacho!" Ron added.

"Ron, this is _so_ not the time for that!"

Ron smiled sheepishly as Shego and Drakken rolled their eyes, following closely as they entered the large room. Kim noticed two figures lying on the ground, one of them Professor Dementor and the other...

"MOM!"

Kim ran forward, tears falling down her eyes as she checked for a pulse, sighing with relief that she was still alive but unconcious. Dementor was alive but knocked out as well. Kim saw vines suddenly shoot out and grab Dementor and her mother, while another set grabbed her around her waist.

"POSSIBLE, WATCH OUT!" Drakken yelled, pulling her to safety.

Kim watched as a giant machine smashed the ground on where they were, the appearance of that of a Diablo robot, but it was different. It was colored green and black. Kim suddenly realized who it was.

"Drake?" She asked, uncertain of whenever he was that or not. "Is that you?"

"_The name is not Drake!_" Diego growled. "_It's Diego!_"

Kim worked out his new name, realizing what he done to create it.

"So you mixed Shego and Diablo to get Diego?" She asked, sounding like her usual smart alec self while trying to hide the fact that she was terrified out of her mind. "Nice touch!"

"Yeah, well I guess Diego was the best he could come up with!" Shego said in a mocking tone as she looked at Diego. "I bet _Shablo_ didn't quite cut it! Or _Drago_."

"_ENOUGH ABOUT THE NAME!_" Diego roared, towering above them. "_So you are here to destroy me then? Good, that is good. I have so been looking forward to facing you all in combat again!_"

"Dra...er...Diego!" Drakken yelled, trying to sound very tough. "You have been...er...a very naughty...er...creation. I command you to stop or be...er...destroyed!"

"Uh dude, I think tough talk is so not for you," Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"Gah, we'll I'm sorry if I can't come up with action hero wit, buffoon!"

"_WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!_" Diego roared, noticing that Kim jumped slightly. He knew she was still not 100% all there.

Shego stepped beside Kim and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Kimmie, whatever happen's I will face it with you," She said, smiling.

"Same here," Ron said, stepping beside her as Rufus hopped up into a combat pose.

"Don't forget me," Drakken said, as his vines began to shoot out into a aggresive formation.

"_Very well, let's finish this!_" Diego snarled, activating his weapon systems.

Kim glanced up at him with pure anger in her eyes. "Fine, we will!"

Diego charged forward with all his speed, so did Kim, Ron, Rufus, Shego and Drakken as they ran forwards as well. Each side determined not to lose.

* * *

><p><span>SC90's Chapter Follow Up<span>

This is Stormchaser90 with another chapter follow up. Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Right now it is going as planned and I came up with an epic finale that I hope will not dissapoint you all.

Okay as for the next chapter information, keep an eye out for the next chapter. Chapter 12: Showdown with Diego is coming soon.

A little fun bit of trivia for you. The character Agent Baker that Dr Director is claiming as a friend (who she also revealed his first name as Tom) is a reference to Tom Baker, who is famous for playing the role of The Doctor in the classic BBC series Doctor Who from the years 1974 to 1981. Yeah I am that old school. Originally the friend of Dr Director was to be named Agent Felicity Huffman, based on the voice actress of the same name. (She actually provides the voice of Dr Betty Director in the show.)

Feel free to leave a review, I would love the feedback. BTW, I was going to do a time travel sequel but thought maybe I'll leave that for another story, instead I will be writing a different story in the Darkest Legacy Trilogy under the title Kim Possible: The Go Conspiracy, a storyline that will involve Shego and Team Go in a adventure that will give the Stormchaser90 twist on their powers.

Also I will be putting this little claimer up as well now that I created Diego.

_The character Diego the Diablo was created by me so if someone wants to use him in a story then you got to let me know first._


	13. Showdown with Diego

___Disclaimer. I do not own all characters to the Kim Possible franchise, they remain the sole property of Disney. The character's Drake #902 and Diego the Diablo were created by me so if someone wants to use them in a story then you got to let me know first.___

* * *

><p>-Chapter 12-<p>

Showdown with Diego

Kim was batted aside by Diego with one arm while another swiftly floored Ron and Drakken, Shego leapt up and rebounded off the chest plating of the Diablo machine, flipping backwards in mid-air and unleashing a vicious salvo of plasma blasts toward him. With his cybertronic reflexes, Diego activated his shields and the plasma attack was deflected from him, watching a surprised Shego landed gracefully on the ground.

"What the..." Shego began to say, trailing off and staring in shock at the spherical green energy dome surrounding Diego.

"_I must say that Kim's battlesuit technology is impressive_," Diego taunted, watching as a visibly shaken Kim got up. "_I doubt you will all be able to stop me now!_"

Did he say battlesuit technology? Kim thought, panicking at the sudden sitch they were in. My battlesuit could have stopped him, but now he's just as powerful as me, maybe more!

"KIMMIE, LOOK OUT!" Shego yelled, firing a blast of plasma from one hand as she pushed Kim out of the way with another. Diego's turbo laser fire missed Kim but one of the bolts grazed Shego's arm, making her cry out in pain.

"Shego, you okay?" Kim asked, activating her shields just in time to protect them from more ferocious turbo laser fire from Diego.

"I'm fine!" Shego said, her teeth clenched in pain as her hand was clamped over the burn. "Just got a little burnt that's all, but I need you to focus! No spacing out on us, okay?"

"Sorry," Kim said shakily. "But how are we to beat Diego? He's got my battlesuit shielding capability!"

"Guess now is a good time to get that tech geek of yours up then!" Shego yelled, her voice barely audible from the laser fire hammering the shields. "DR D! WE NEED COVER FIRE, NOW!"

"ON IT!" Drakken yelled, firing the energy cannon at Diego. Bringing his shields online, Kim and Shego were surprised to see he wasn't firing at them with the shields up, so they found a tactical advantage with his weapon systems but the shield was still a problem. Bringing Wade online, the young boy saw the trouble Kim and Shego were in, although he looked visibly freaked out as well.

"Guy's, how's the situation holding up?"

"Not so good here, we need help in taking Diego down a peg!" Kim said.

"I know," Wade said, terror in his voice. "I saw the threat he made to the President, if you guy's fail he is going to attack and invade the US!"

"To conquer?"

"To exterminate! Kim, this guy is seriously bad news, we're talking about extinction of the human race! He even mentioned attacking Area 51 and you know what that means!"

Kim and Shego immediately knew why Diego planned to attack Area 51, already he had been planning ahead for another upgrade, one with devestating consequences.

"The Lowardian technology!" Kim exclaimed. "Diego is after that!"

"Oh boy, which means if he merges with that then he'll be an unstoppable killing machine!" Shego said, knowing that the stakes we're too high for them to fail now. More violent turbo laser fire hammered into Kim's shielding as Diego began another relentless assault, using his other lasers to fire at Ron and Drakken.

"Wade, we need a weakness in this guy," Kim said frantically. "He's got my battlesuit technology and we're pinned down. If anyone can find it, it's you!"

"Alright, I'm on it! Just hang in there!"

Wade kept the comm line open as he began dragging up files on the battlesuit technology, quickly searching for a way to beat it. Shego took care of her injury to her arm and tore off a strip of fabric from the bottom her black top, giving it a make-shift crop top look and exposing her mid section.

"Man, I look like an old-school you now!" Shego joked, as she wrapped the torn cloth around the burn on her arm. "You ready to kick butt Princess?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Shutting the shield's down, they rejoined their partner's as the fighting began to intensify, already morale was not looking good against a seemingly invulnerable foe. Outside the lair, the battle was not going well for Global Justice.

**-KP-**

"ALL UNIT'S, FALL BACK!" Director yelled, as more Synthodrone's marched onwards. Several agents were dragged along by their comrade's, injured from vicous hand to hand combat from the remorseless machines. The air filled with panicked cries as more began to march out of the lair, increasing the numbers of the enemy army and further increasing the odds of failure to Global Justice. Agent Baker rushed over Director, his forehead grazed from when he was thrown into the ground by one of the Synthodrones. She helped her friend over to the side of a transport when he made his report.

"Betty, this is bad," He gasped, wincing in pain from his head injury. "There's just too many of them, we're getting hammered out there!"

"Back up is on the way but it won't arrive for two hours," She sighed, looking at the sadness in her friend's face. From the way things are going, they won't last for another ten minutes.

"If only there was a way to stop those things in their tracks, it would make this fight a whole lot easier!"

"Unfortunately it's never that easy. We have to make do with what we have."

"How are Team Possible holding up?" Baker asked. "We heard that they went in to deal with that Diego guy."

"No idea. Let's just hope that they can take whatever he dishes out."

**-KP-**

Wade frantically scanned the data on the battlesuit, hoping to find a weakness in Diego. He realised that the data Diego must have used was back before the battlesuit got another upgrade, so Kim had a tactical advantage with the stealth capabilities of her own suit. After bringing up the schematics he found something to make the battle bearable but it would give Kim a limitation.

Typing into the open comm line, he contacted Kim.

**-KP-**

The Kimmunicator beeped and Kim answered, taking cover behind some rubble while Diego focused on Shego's plasma attacks. Drakken and Ron took cover was well after Drakken's energy cannon began to overheat, trying to cool it quickly.

"Wade, tell me you got something!"

"You're in luck, I found a way to shut his shield down but it would mean sacrificing yours. By adjusting your shields to a harmonic resonance feedback loop, it would fry the shield generators in not only Diego but your battlesuit as well. I wish there was another way but this is the only option."

"So we would both be without shields?" Kim asked, furrowing her brow. The shield was the only way to keep her safe in combat but if it meant getting rid of it to weaken Diego then she was all for it. "Alright, tell me what I have to do."

"I will make the adjustments to your shield, then when his shields are up all you have to do is activate you shields and come into contact with him," Wade said, looking a little frantic. "Listen, you still have your stealth capabilities in combat. Use it carefully though, he might get wise and figure out a way to counter it!"

"Don't worry, I will!" Kim said, gasping in horror as Shego was thrown to the ground and about to get blasted. "Gotta go!"

Enhancing her speed, she activated her shield and protected her from a vicous salvo of laser fire. Suddenly he stopped firing as he reactivated his shields, Drakken laying down a intense line of fire, his energy cannon cooled down now. Shego stirred slightly, feeling dazed from Diego's attack that threw her to the ground.

"Oh man, my head!" She groaned, clasping her hand to her skull. "Feel's like I just got stomped on by a Lowardian Spider Walker."

"Shego, glad you're okay." Kim said, helping her up. "Wade came up with a way to take his shields down but it will mean sacrificing mine in the process."

"So I'll be able to fry the creep then?" Shego asked, watching Kim nod. "Guess you have to be extra careful then, let's do it!"

With the shield frequency readjusted, Kim shut her shields down for a moment to let Shego join Drakken as she laid down cover fire. Bringing the modified shields back up, she ran towards Diego and the shields made contact, a violent blast of green and blue energy exploding out in all directions. Kim was thrown backwards and caught by Ron, while Diego slammed into the radar systems of the lair, sparks erupting from small rips in his armour.

"_I'm_ _impressed Kimberly_!" Diego said, getting up from the radar. "_Sacrificing your shield to take out mine, a clever strategy! It's a shame to kill you, you are a worthy opponent_!"

"Well there's more where that came from Diego!" Kim shot back, checking the systems to her own battlesuit. The enhanced strength and speed were still online, along with the stealth. She just had to wait for the right time to use it.

"_Same here_!" Diego snarled. "_Time to show what my Synthodrone's can do to Global Justice_! _Computer, adjust behavior to Synthodrone army_! _Order them to terminate every human in sight, no survivors_!"

"_Complying_," The female voice spoke. "_Synthodrone behavior patterns changed, lethal measures now activated._"

"Ron! Drakken!" Kim yelled, joining Shego's side as she took off her wrist Kimmunicator and throwing it to Ron. "You find a way to shut those Synthodrone's down, me and Shego can deal with Diego! Get Wade to help!"

"Got it KP!" Ron shouted, as he ran with Drakken to a computer console and began contacting Wade. As he was filling him in on the situation Kim and Shego began to engage Diego, Shego's plasma blasts were moderately more effective but only a few could hit their target. Diego dodged as many as he could, the machine's body using the skills learnt from Shego's cheer performance and Kim's martial arts to evade but the bulk of the machine made the dodges look clumsy. The Diablo was not designed for acrobatic movement but it still helped with it survival odds.

Diego could see what Drakken and Ron were up to on a upper balcony and activated the bio-weapon that Dementor installed for him, taking aim at Drakken and locking on. He had a vengeance to exact on him as well and he was eager to see what Dementor had planned for Drakken.

"_DRAKKEN_!" Diego roared. "_THIS IS FOR BETRAYING ME TO GLOBAL JUSTICE_!"

Firing at him without a hint of hesitation, a jet of light green liquid slammed into him and drenched him completely with a strange chemical. Dementor and Dr Possible regained conciousness at that moment, watching as Drakken fell to the ground on his knees spitting out any of the chemical that went into his mouth.

"That...is...actually, that taste's very minty," Drakken said, licking his fingers before giving a sly smirk at Diego. "Well, if that's the best you can do then it's time for some FLOWER POWER!"

Extending the vines, they immediately wrapped themselves around Diego and began to tighten their grip. Kim and Shego watched with anticipation while Diego started to panic as the pressure intensified from slowly being crushed to oblivion, only to feel the grip loosen and the vines start to wither. Everyone looked at Drakken in horror as the flowers fell from his neck and the vines fell to the ground, dead and useless. It was then that Drakken worked out what had happened.

"OH GREAT!" He yelled in frustration. "WORST POSSIBLE TIME TO GET CURED!"

"_A CURE_?_ THE BIO-WEAPON WAS A FREAKING CURE_?" Diego roared, glancing at Dementor. "_I THOUGHT IT WAS A DEADLY POISON OR SOMETHING ELSE THAT WAS LETHAL_!"

"It vas a vay of making him POWERLESS!" Dementor yelled, crossing his arms. "YOU HAFF NO IDEA ON VHAT IT TAKES TO CONQUER DER VORLD VITH CLASSIC VILLAINY!"

"_CLASSIC VILLAINY_? _WHO CARE'S ABOUT CLASSIC VILLAINY_! _ALL I CARE ABOUT IS EXACTING REVENGE AND DESTROYING YOU AL..._"

He never finished that sentence as green plasma energy slammed into his side, while Kim jumped up and used an enhanced flying kick to slam him viciously into the ground. Diego let out a electronic roar of anger as Kim and Shego high fived each other, angry that he allowed himself to get distracted.

"Thanks for the distraction Dementor!" Kim said, with a smirk. "Never thought you cared!"

Dementor grumbled under his breath as Dr Possible saw Diego get up and shake broken concrete from his body.

"_That...was...low_!" Diego growled, the green glow of his eyes glaring at Kim. "_Well then, seeing that we are fighting dirty, let's see what you make of this_!"

Taking aim at Dr Possible, Diego unleashed a stream of turbo laser fire. Kim screamed out in horror and using the enhanced agility of the battlesuit, she raced towards her mother, just barely pushing her out the way of the deadly laser blasts. Shego opened fire at Diego, getting in a few plasma burns to his armour but it seemed to be resiliant to her plasma abilities. That was making the fight a little tougher.

Ann was helped up by Kim, who wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"That was so close!" Kim said, her voice starting to crack. "I thought I wasn't going to make it in time!"

She felt so lucky to have gotten to her in time, if she was just a split second slower, well she didn't want to think about it. Suddenly something inside her inside snapped. A dark action she promised to never give into during her hero work, a boundary she would never dare cross but she couldn't help it. She let those dark thoughts fuel her strength.

"Kim, you shouldn't have come for me!" Ann snapped, terrified of the danger her daughter was in. "He's going to kill you!"

"No, he won't," Kim said, this time replaced with a confident dark tone of voice. "Because he can't."

Ann was completely taken aback at Kim's sudden change of behaviour in the situation. She could see that her anger was masking her fear of the situation and that anger may push her over the edge of her own morality. Being forcefully lifted up, Ann was ushered away by Kim, her daughter's face still burning with a sinister anger.

"Find a place to hide and stay there," Kim whispered darkly. "No matter what happens, do not go out into the open!"

Turning her back on her mother, Kim raced towards Diego, only one thing on her mind. She was going to hurt him, then destroy him and she was going to make sure she enjoyed every last second of it.

**-KP-**

As Ron and Drakken frantically began to work on the Synthodrone behaviour patterns they saw Kim race towards Diego, letting out a feral scream of rage as she viciously slammed a high powered uppercut into his head. Kim didn't talk or come up with a snappy remark, she just let her rage do all the work. Diego fought back frantically, countering most of her attacks but the few which impacted made a slight dents in his armour. Ron gasped in horror at the sight of the woman he loved, as she allowed a dark part of her to surface that he never thought was possible, even for her. From the way she unleashed those violent punches and kicks, it was as if she was trying to brutally beat Diego, just like he did to her when he was still Drake.

"Wait a sec...Drake," Ron whispered in deep thought. "Drakken, if Diego was the evil personality then whatever happened to the good one?"

"Well it should still be in the..." He trailed off before smiling knowingly at Ron's trail of thought. "I think I know what you are thinking, but I will need help."

"Okay so if we just finish this first then..."

"No, I need the help of Kim's mother for this and that computer wiz of yours," Drakken said, looking at Dr Possible and Dementor while Ron gave him the Kimmunicator. Drakken had an idea for Ron to get assistance in stopping the army. "Dementor! Help the buffoon shut the Synthdrones down!"

"Nein! I vill not ruin my reputation as a villain to..." He never finished his sentence when Drakken exploded with a deep fury.

"NNGHH, JUST FORGET ABOUT YOUR STUPID REPUTATION FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE AND STOP THOSE SYNTHODRONE'S!" Drakken yelled at Dementor as he ran towards Dr Possible and grabbed her hand. "DR POSSIBLE, TAKE ME TO DRAKE NOW!"

Not saying a word, Ann led the way to the laboratory where Drake's body was left. Dementor made his way over to Ron and began to assist with shutting down the Synthodrone army while Kim brutally kept attacking Diego with Shego helping out as best as she could, shocked at Kim's sudden brutal fighting methods. Outside the lair, the fighting took a turn for the worst for Global Justice.

**-KP-**

When knowledge of the behaiour change came in from Wade, Dr Director ordered all agents to keep their distance from the Synthodrone's. She was determined to not lose any agents under her command. Heading towards higher ground, they made preparations for fighting the next wave of Synthodrone's by building makeshift barricades from nearby debris and trees. So far several more agents were injured from the brutal close quarters combat, a few of the rookies were freaking out from the combat, more of their morale was dropping quickly. Another call came on the comm line and it wasn't good news, it was a worst case scenario. Newly constructed Synthodrone's were moving towards them, increasing the number of enemies to face and decreasing their chances for survival.

"All unit's, get ready!" Director ordered, before sighing and looking at her fellow agents. "Gentlemen, it was an honor serving with you all."

They could only watch as the Synthodrone's began to march forward, slowly making their way towards them.

**-KP-**

Entering the laboratory, Drakken and Ann rushed over to the rubble covering Drake's lifeless body, lifting the chunks of concrete that buried him. Taking an arm each, they pulled him out and Drakken scooped him up into his arms, carrying him the partially damaged procedure table in the middle of the room. Laying Drake down on the table, they called Wade on the Kimmunicator.

"Drakken?" Wade asked in confusion. "Where's Ron?"

"Shutting down the Synthodrone's with Dementor," Drakken explained, getting impatient. "I'm here with Dr Possible, we need help in restoring Drake's good personality to defeat Diego."

"Alright just connect him up to the Kimmunicator," Wade said quickly, typing in a few commands. A small cable shot out of the side and Drakken caught it, hooking it directly to Drake. The Kimmunicator screen flickered as the other personality was making communication.

"_Drakken_?" A familiar voice asked. "_Is that you_?"

Drakken's face twitched at the sound of the voice, it was an exact match of Shego's. Dr Possible was expecting to hear it as well, since the other half of the personality was Shego's untouched good half, the evil half re-written to become Diego.

"Yes, I'm here. Listen I am going to need your help, Kim and er...you cannot destroy Diego by themselves."

"_Listen, he doesn't need destroying, he needs help,_" Shego's voice said. "_When we were sharing the same body, I could feel what he felt all that time. Drakken, he's confused and I think it might be due to his origin._"

"The neural shock blast?" Drakken asked, a little confused. "It just imprinted an exact copy of your personality."

"_As well as the core emotions I was feeling at the time when you shot me,_" Shego explained. "_Feelings of anger...and revenge were going through my mind and those emotions must have fused to create a part of Diego's personality. Drakken, he is in so much pain right now. He's lashing out because anger and revenge are controlling him, trying to find more destructive means to ignore the pain, such as wiping out the human race. I remain unaffected because I was not in the negative emotion chip at the time but the positive one._"

Drakken trembled at that revelation, all that time it never occured to him that Diego was suffering from a major personality malfunction. He never meant to create something that was causing devestation because of it's own torment.

"_I want to at least try to help this guy __Drakken. There is one problem, I'm still in the Moodulator but I need to merge fully with the positronic brain to get full control of this body._"

"Yes, that was the plan," Drakken said, his voice starting to crack with emotion. "You do realise that if we do this then you..."

"_...will cease to exist as Shego's good side and become re-written in a entirely new personality, in other words I'll kick the bucket while another is born,_" Shego voice said, cutting in. "_Listen to me Dr D, I am not the real Shego. I'm just her copy, a broken mirror image. Heck, I am just half of what Shego really is, the other half is trying to destroy the world as we speak. Please Drakken...merge me with the brain so I can become Drake, it's the only way to stop Diego._"

It took a moment for Drakken to register what he had to do before finally speaking. "Fine, I'll do it. I..I...I..I'm so sorry for putting you through...this."

"_You didn't know what effect it would have in the long run, you are so not to blame Dr D, just don't beat yourself up over this. Well...I'm ready, just...get it over with quickly._"

Drakken nodded and motioned for Dr Possible to hold the Kimmunicator. "Monitor the transfer, I...I..cannot bear to watch it."

Dr Possible took the Kimmunicator and began to upload the personality into the positronic brain, the progress bar on the screen began to swiftly fill up as the personality of Shego's good side was decompiled and re-written into a new personality, a heroic version of Drake which would be free of personality malfunction. Slumping to the ground, Drakken sighed at the sacrifice Shego's good side made, feeling a small comforting hand place itself on his shoulder.

"Drew, I know this must be hard but you have to focus now," Ann said. "Everyone needs your help right now, so try to be strong, okay?"

"You're right," He said weakly, getting up off the floor and wiping away tears that were welling up in his eyes. "Let's hope Dementor and the buffoon stop the Synthodrone's before it's too late."

**-KP-**

Diego slammed into a console console while Kim's shoulder was grazed by scorching turbo laser fire. Shego ran over to Kim and helped her up while providing cover fire with her remaining free hand, dragging the young dazed red haired woman to a pillar for more cover from more incoming laser fire.

"Kimmie, you okay?" Shego asked, shocked at her appearance.

Kim's face was bruised, a small cut to her forehead, blood dripping down onto her mission suit. She clasped a hand to her shoulder and saw the repair factor kicking in, the nano technology repairing the suit and healing as much of the burn wound as possible.

"I been better!" Kim gasped, grinding her teeth in agony. "Diego however is gonna wish he was never created!"

"Don't let you anger take control Kim!" Shego warned. "Stay focused and in the moment! Fighting in a stupid blind rage will just get you killed!"

The pillar that stood behind began to crumble, barely rolling out the way to safety as it came crashing down from a high powered punch from Diego. He remained in working condition but his body shown signs of severe punishment, dents and rips exposing vulnerable circuitry.

"_Such brutal fighting Kimberly,_" Diego chuckled. "_I never really thought you would have such a...dark streak to you._"

Kim didn't come up with a remark. She just leapt high and tried to slam another kick into him but Diego got wise and caught her leg with one arm, tightening his vice like grip and laughing as Kim screamed in agony.

"_Hurts, don't it?_"

"NOT AS MUCH AS THIS!" Shego yelled, firing a blast of plasma energy that caught the side of Diego's head, burning the metal plating and making one of the glowing eyes go out.

Roaring in anger, Diego dropped Kim to the ground, bringing a clamp like hand to his head and recoiling from the damage. Kim got up and checked her leg, sighing with relief that it wasn't broken before dodging a highly aggresive strike from Diego, who regained his posture. Shego and Kim prepared for another brutal conflict, already nearing exhaustion from the intense fighting.

On the other side of the room, Ron and Dementor reached a dead end after bringing up the behaviour systems for the Synthodrone's.

"Vell ve haff der behaviour patterns up but it is impossible to change dhem!" Dementor said frantically. "Der patterns for combat are all pre-programmed into der machines, ve need a new program to copy in order to change der behaviour!"

"Behaviour changing information to copy, eh?" Ron said thoughtfully, before reaching into his pocked and pulling out a DVD. "My sister Hana used to run on the ceiling but she doesn't do it often now after watching this!"

Showing the DVD to Dementor, the diminutive villain grinned evily.

"Dhat just might vork," He chuckled, putting the DVD into the machine. "Oh, I think dhis vill get Diego mad."

**-KP-**

The Synthodrone army got closer to Global Justice as they marched slowly forwards, nearing the make-shift barricades. Back-up was still more than an hour away so chances of survival were not looking good, it was looking bleak.

"All units hold steady!" Director ordered, making preparations to the energy cannon she held. "Once they get in range unleash everything we got!"

Accepting the worst, Betty knew if she was going to fall in combat then she wanted to go down fighting, losing her life in a heroic attempt to stop evil.

The overwhelming number of Synthodrone's were a few metres away when they stopped suddenly, standing perfectly still. Dr Director frowned quizzically, wondering what happened. Then the unexpected happened, something that made the agents start to smirk with amusement. Some of them burst into hysterical laughter at the funniest sight they had ever seen in their line of work.

The Synthodrone army started dancing in a playful fashion.

"What the...heck is going on?" Directer asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Hey, I know that dance!" One of the agents said. "My little girl dances to it. Something called the 'Flippy Dance.'"

**-KP-**

Diego stopped fighting at music filled the air, the tune of a children's song echoing off the walls. That was when he saw what was happening to his army.

"_NO! NO! NO!_" Diego yelled, staring at the remaining view screens. They shown the same thing, his entire army dancing to the movements of a kids show.

Kim and Shego burst out laughing, further humiliating the Diablo. Ron and Dementor high fived eached other, glad that the Synthodrone threat was stopped.

"Well then, how's that for _flipping_ him off?" Ron joked, making Kim and Shego burst into more hysterical laughter, which further angered Diego.

Suddenly Diego turned his gaze to Ron and Dementor, his remaining glowing green eye glowing more sinisterly. No one ever humiliated him and got away with it.

"_I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT_!" Diego roared, slamming the balcony Ron and Dementor were on and sending them sprawling to the ground. Sending a high powered punch towards Ron, the young blond teen suddenly backflipped out the way, surprising everyone in the room as he landed in a unique combat stance.

"Vow, I didn't know Stoppable could do dhat," Dementor gaped, impressed at the sudden show of skill for Ron. Diego searched his memory, knowing he saw something similar to that when he watched footage of their battles during his preparation before, especially a tape of museam footage showing a fight with Monkey Fist.

"_I know that style_! _I remember seeing that on those data tapes_!" Diego said, sounding slightly nervous. "_Stoppable knows Tai-Sheng-Pek-Kwar_?"

Ron just smiled, his confidence bursting when he realised what Sensei was telling him. "Well how about that? Guess all that training at Yamanouchi paid off!"

Diego sent another punch in Ron's direction, in which he dodged with ease. He may not have MMP anymore but all the training at the ninja school came back to him, using the Monkey Kung-Fu skills he learnt to evade Diego. Kim realised that now was the time to finish the battle once and for all, now that she had one chance with him vulnerable.

She decided to take it.

"Hey Diego, remember what you said to me at the Smarty Party?" Kim said, a sly look on her face. "That you were more all that than I'll ever be?"

"_Of course I remember_!"

"Well guess what," Kim smiled darkly. "You are so not!"

Activating the cloaking device, Kim suddenly was rendered invisible, taking Diego by surprise. Even Dementor was impressed.

"Vell I didn't know it could do that!" Dementor said, his voice full of respect for Kim.

"_NO_! _THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE_!" Diego cried in terror, along with panic starting to fill his voice. "_YOU CAN'T BE ALL THAT_!"

"Oh but I am!" Kim's voice said, coming directly behind him. "I'm Kim Possible, I can so do anything!"

Without warning Diego was slammed heavily in the back, sending him crashing to the ground as an invisble Kim went in for another attack. He swung viciously as he attempted to attack her but another high powered impact sent him flying again, sparks erupting from his body. He just couldn't see her to land a strong attack. His systems were still online but he realised he could not take more punishment forever, he had to end the fight quickly on his terms. Defeat was not an option for him.

"You wanted a fight with me Diego, well now I am going to finish it!" Kim taunted, sending another high powered punch into the machine. "Y'know, I used to be afraid of you but not anymore, not until I have seen the real you! You are nothing but a crazy, twisted mind in a overgrown kid's toy!"

"_NO_! _I am the new ruler of this world_!" Diego roared, trying to fight back. "_You cannot destroy me_!"

"You are not a ruler!" Kim shot back. "Listen to me you mechanical freak! You are nothing but some wacked out weapon that so needs to be shut down for good!"

Shego took advantage of the battle and began firing at Diego, sending hot plasma his way. Diego dodged as many as he could, only to get sent flying directly into one of the burning projectiles by Kim. Panicking from risk of defeat, he began accessing other vision options such as thermal vision, only to find it offline due to damage. He started to get desperate, trying to calculate a way to counter Kim's invisibilty. He had to win somehow.

"You want me to stop Diego? Do you want me to accept your surrender?"

"_I WILL NEVER SURRENDER_! _I WOULD RATHER FACE MY DESTRUCTION_!"

"I just knew you were going to say that! Well then, have it your way Diego!"

Kim and Shego went in on the attack, Ron joining in with a makeshift Bo-Staff by using a broken metal pipe. The tide had been turned on him and he knew that he was at risk of facing certain defeat, he just couldn't believe what was happening to him. Ron swung the make shift staff, smashing some exposed circuitry but Diego countered and grabbed the staff, swinging him across the room.

Diego avoided another plasma blast from Shego, hearing the air rushing as it passed him. Then he had an idea, switching to air displacement mode which was still active. That vision would show the air movements around physical bodies, especially invisible ones. His remaining eye turned electric blue as he scanned the room and saw the outline of Kim Possible, the air rushing around her body as she began to come in for another attack. He calculated a high risk counter attack but it was the only chance he got, he just hoped that Shego was off guard.

"_NO, NOT THIS TIME POSSIBLE_!" Diego snarled, charging towards Shego as she tried to attack and grabbing her by the arm. With the woman in his grasp he swung her viciously, throwing her directly into Kim which sent them slamming into a large computer data bank, a violent explosion of sparks and flame erupting from it that sent Kim and Shego flying out of it, crying out in agony. Kim slammed into the ground, groaning from the pain, her battlesuit severely damaged from the explosion and all it's systems going offline. Shego tried to get up but her body was stunned from the explosion, suffering from Sudden Nerve Trauma Effect.

She was lucky that her powers changed her body chemistry, making her more resiliant to damage than an ordinary human, it would have been fatal to her if she was normal. Kim was suffering the same effect as Shego, the battlesuit taking the worst of the damage so she was lucky to have survived as well.

"KP!" Ron yelled, running to her side, ignoring the danger he was in. He didn't care about getting attacked, he wanted to make sure Kim was alright. Shego tried to get up but she felt a sudden weight press down on her. Diego had pinned her under debris before turning towards Kim and Ron, charging at Ron and violently backhanding him. Ron gasped in pain, his face stinging from the impact and stunned slightly from the attack, feeling another impact that rattled his teeth. Diego lifted him up with one arm and threw Ron into Kim, watching with delight as they both cried out in pain.

Kim tried to get up but her body was still stunned from the explosion. Ron was dazed from the impact, blood dripping from his split lip. Diego moved slowly towards them, sparks erupting from his damaged body.

"_You have fought well, I thought I was going to lose for a moment there_!" Diego chuckled, tearing another computer console from the floor and placing it on top of the fallen heroes legs, preventing them from escaping. "_Oh and by the way, I hope you are in so much pain right now because that was for Eric_!"

Kim and Ron cried out in more pain as the weight pressed down on their legs, just enough to cause pain but not break any bones, Ron desperately tried to lift it off them but it was too heavy. Dementor hid in shadows of the room, knowing he could do nothing but watch as Diego got ready to end the fight. Shego watched in horror as Diego activated his turbo lasers and took aim at the trapped heroes, waiting for the back up power cells to charge the weapons.

"_I have been waiting a long time for this_!" Diego laughed, enjoying a little monologue. Nothing could stop him now. "_Once I take care of you, I will fix that little setback with the Synthodrone's_! _Y'know I actually enjoyed fighting you, I might even clone you all after this Kimberly_!_ That way I can enjoy taking your life again and again_! _As for everyone in Middleton, I will personally deal with every citizen there nice and slow for your stupid act of defiance_!"

Kim tried to move, only barely moving her arms slightly. She felt Ron lean over to her and held her tightly in his arms. Time seemed to slow down when she realised that this was it, she was going to die fighting. At least Ron was by her side, whatever came next, they would face it together.

"Guess this is it then," Ron said weakly, feeling Kim tremble in his arms

"Yeah, I guess," Kim whispered, using all of her strength to hug him back. "Goodbye Ron, I love you."

"Love you too KP."

Sharing what was going to be their last kiss, Kim and Ron held onto each other tightly as Diego nearly re-charged the lasers on his arms. Shego desperately got an arm free and tried to fire a plasma bolt at him but her body was still in shock, she couldn't summon her powers. Tears threatening to fall, Shego could only watch helplessly as Diego was about to destroy Kim and Ron before her very eyes.

"_How touching,_" Diego sneered as he watched Kim and Ron's final moment together, finishing the laser recharge sequence. "_Farewell, Team Possible_!"

Without a hint of hesitation, Diego fired his turbo lasers.

* * *

><p><span>SC90's Chapter Follow Up<span>

I just love leaving a cliff hanger! A lot of you are probably annoyed that I keep doing that, well it's the only way to crank up the tension in such a intense sitch. Also over 2000 hits to the story, that is really making my day! A huge thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed!

Anyway I hope you are all enjoying the story so far, I been suffering from a major case of writers block recently so I hope this has the desired effect, writing those action scenes was really tough on my brain and I also been swamped with a lot of other stuff as well, mainly financial trouble but I got that sorted out. Well as for the story, I tried to make it evenly matched between the heroes and the villain, pulling out every trick up their sleeves to counter each other and gain victory.

Now onto the other stuff in the works, The Smarty Mart Adventures with Ron & Steve should be up in February and will be kept at a T rating. This will follow the crazy exploits of their work place and look at the building blocks of a friendship between the two, also featuring appearances from villains as well. Expect to see a lot of calamity in that. Also I received a challenge from another writer and I am already working on the story for that. Expect to see a adventure/humor story titled Slave of Zorpox sometime soon.

As for a little collaboration with LuvPurple99, we been working on a story idea that will hopefully make it's way to readers some time this year, a fusion of the After All This Time series and the Darkest Legacy series. It will be featuring LP99's OC Krista Ruthie Stoppable and my OC's Drake Synthodrone #902 and Diego the Diablo, in a action packed story that we hope will not dissapoint other readers. It will also feature another OC which will be under shared ownership of me and LP99 but you'll just have to wait until you see what's in store.

Here's a little teaser info on the story.

* * *

><p><em>After All This Time: Darkest Legacy<em>

A routine mission with her parents goes wrong, resulting in heroes and villains from another reality/time to be brought into her world. Can Krista help the new arrivals return to their destiny, as old enemies from her past return to haunt her?

* * *

><p>I hope you all been enjoying the ride so far, feel free to leave a review after reading if you want, I would appreciate the feedback.<p>

Chapter 13: A Hero Fallen is coming soon.


	14. A Hero Fallen

_Disclaimer. I do not own all characters to the Kim Possible franchise, they remain the sole property of Disney. The character's Drake #902 and Diego the Diablo were created by me so if someone wants to use them in a story then you got to let me know first._

* * *

><p>-Chapter 13-<p>

A Hero Fallen

_25 Seconds Ago_

The progress bar for the personality merge finally filled up and the Synthodrone stirred, slowly opening his eyes and seeing a set of sapphire ones looking directly at him. The woman before him had auburn hair and a kind expression, smiling at him softly. From his memory banks he recognised her as Dr Ann Possible, the man beside her was his own creator. Sitting up and getting off the table, Drake looked at Dr Possible and then Drakken before finally speaking.

"Where's Diego?" Drake asked in a serious tone of voice.

"He's in the main control room, Kim and the other's are fighting him as we speak," Drakken explained.

Drake disconnected the Kimmunicator device that was plugged into his head and strapped it to his wrist as he ran out the room, Drakken and Dr Possible barely keeping up with him. Running down the hallways Drake was desperate to get to the others, already time was a luxury he didn't have. He just hoped he was quick enough.

Echoing down the hallways, he heard screams of pain followed by a taunting deep electronic voice.

"_You have fought well, I thought I was going to lose for a moment there_!"

Drake ignored the rest of the words that followed, putting on an extra burst of speed. From the screams of pain he heard it wasn't going well for Kim and the other's. A few more seconds passed as he kept running, until he came to the entrance of the main control centre, his eyes capturing the sight before him.

Kim and Ron were trapped under a large security console, Shego trapped under broken debris while Diego took aim at Kim and Ron while finishing his monologue. Kim and Ron huddled close together, prepared to accept what was to be their final fate.

Determined to protect them Drake scanned the sides of the room until he found a torn piece of sheet metal, quite thick and able to withstand the laser fire. Picking it up he darted with every single bit of speed he had when Diego spoke.

"_How touching_! _Farewell, Team Possible_!"

Firing the turbo lasers, the bolts went on a direct collison, only to hammer into the sheet of metal. Drake held it in place, sheilding Kim and Ron from the fatal laser fire until it stopped.

"_WHAT IS THIS_?" Diego growled. "_WHO DARES DEFY ME_?"

"I dare," Drake shot back, dropping the red hot sheet metal and glaring at Diego. "Hello..._brother_."

"_NO, THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE_!" Diego roared, his voice sounding anxious as well as angry. "_I SAW YOU GET CRUSHED UNDER THAT DEBRIS_!"

"Advanced repair factor, works even in sleep mode," Drake explained with a sly grin. "Now then, I am really sorry to do this to you, I really am."

"_Do what_?" Diego asked in confusion.

"This," Drake said, grabbing the computer console trapping Kim and Ron before throwing it at Diego. The large makeshift weapon slammed into the homicidal machine, sparks exploding outwards as the Diablo collapsed to the ground, roaring with rage.

Drake turned around and helped Kim up, whose body was still stunned slightly from the explosion, Ron got up and put Kim's arm around his shoulder's to support her.

"You okay Kim?" Drake asked.

Kim tried to talk but couldn't, unsure if it was the shock of the explosion or the fact that the Synthodrone body who once tried to murder her had just saved her life. Right now she was completely speechless.

Drake quickly made his way over to Shego, lifting the heavy debris off her body and tossing it aside before helping her up. Shego mumbled a thanks while brushing off dust from her mission clothes.

Diego got up, sparks erupting from major damage to his circuitry as he began to activate all reserve systems in his body. Some of the sparks stopped spitting as power was re-routed throughout his body, growling with an intense hatred towards Drake.

"_You dare defy me, the new God of this world_?" Diego said, moving slowly towards Drake. "_I am dissapointed with you Drake, you could have been a great ally to our kind_!"

"Right now I feel pretty disgusted to be a Synthodrone right now," Drake shot back. "You tried to murder innocent civilians with your army. You even threatened to detroy a children's hospital just to get Dr Possible to help you! If it wasn't for your malfunction then I wouldn't be here trying to reason with you!"

"_What malfunction_? _I am functioning perfectly despite the damage sustained_!"

"Oh really? So tell me then, God of all Synthodrones, how are you feeling? Full of hate? Revenge?" Drake said, disgusted at Diego. "Day in and day out, that's all you ever been feeling. The self proclaimed God of our kind is actually a puppet of his own emotions, destined to suffer from your malfunctioning programming!"

"_HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT_! _I AM IN FULL CONTROL OF MY MIND AND DESTINY_!"

"Oh come off it, ever since you learnt of Eric's demise those emotions started to control you, intensifying every day! That's all you been designed to feel. Anger. Hate. Cruelty. Revenge. They are controlling you!"

"_These emotions I feel are because of Team Possible's actions_!" Diego argued. "_Once they are destroyed, I will sweep across the globe and anhilate every human in sight_!"

"Diego, you have to listen. Your programming has been corrupted and it will eventually overcome you unless your programming is corrected. If you carry on then you'll continue feeling these emotions. Just let me help you!"

"_I WILL NEVER RECEIVE YOUR PITY_! _NOW DIE, BROTHER_!"

Giving in to his anger and hatred, he charged at Drake and swatted him aside while he began to finish what he started. No matter what it took, he was to going to destroy Kim Possible once and for all. Drake slammed into the side of the wall and watched as Kim and Ron dove out of the way.

Drake sighed as Diego had been driven fully over the edge and he was starting to become a mindless killing machine unless he was stopped right now. Knowing what had to be done, Drake went over to a computer control panel and ripped out the automated warning circuitry. Diego must not know what he had planned as he began setting the timer and synchronising it with the wrist Kimmunicators internal clock.

At least this will put Diego out of his misery, Drake thought.

**-KP-**

Kim avoided another blow, just barely as she forced her body to move quickly. Her head was still spinning and she felt like she was going to pass out at any minute. Diego began another relentless assault, lost to his own thoughts when suddenly a weak plasma blast slammed into his back.

Turning to look at Shego, he saw her try to fire another bolt of energy but the flames on her hands flickered and died. She needed time to regenerate the plasma energy reserves in her body, but to do that she needed sleep and now was not the best time for a nap. Diego continued attacking in a mindless rage, his mind going insane from feelings his programming could barely control. He was about to land a killing strike on Shego when Ron pushed her out of the way, grazing his shoulder from the Diablo's sharp clawed hand.

"Thanks for the save," Shego gasped, exhausted from the intense fighting.

"You're wel...WATCH OUT!" Ron yelled suddenly, watching in horror as Diego was about to attempt another killing blow.

"HEY DIEGO!" Drake yelled, leaping from the balcony. "HEADS UP!"

With his enhanced strength, he brought his leg down on the psychotic machine and leapt aside as sparks erupted from its body. Diego collapsed to the ground and began to force himself up, determined not give up. Kim took the opportunity to attack, putting all her strength into a vicous backhanded strike and letting out a scream of rage as she attacked. Upon impacting the solid metal, a sharp pain shot through her hand and Kim cried out in pain, clutching her injured hand tight to her chest.

She then realised her mistake, remembering the damage to the battlesuit had affected the strength enhancments along with other key systems, making it another piece of ordinary clothing. Drake ran over to Kim and scooped her up in his arms, swiftly carrying her towards the exit where Dr Possible, Drakken and Dementor awaited them. Ron and Shego joined them as Kim's mother began to quickly examine the injury.

"It's broken," She confirmed. "Kim, you can't fight him now!"

"No! I have to!" Kim gasped, trying to hide how much pain she was in. "I have to stop him!"

"Don't worry, the lair will do it for you," Drake said with a grin, handing her the Kimmunicator.

Kim saw on the tiny screen a timer that was counting down, less than two minutes were showing along with a red flashing message.

_Lair Self-Destruct Activated_

_1:57...1:56...1:55.._

"Well that should beat him," Shego said, looking at the timer.

"Yeah but he's still moving around," Ron said. "Diego would easily be able to escape."

"Not with what I got planned," Drake said, determination in his voice.

Without warning, Drake forcibly pushed the others into the corridor before turning back into the central command centre. Before Kim could rush back in, Drake lifted up a control console and threw it at the roof of the corridor, causing it to collapse and block the exit to the command centre. The group on the other side coughed from the cloud of dust that formed, Kim realising to her horror what Drake planned on doing to stop Diego.

"DRAKE, DON'T DO IT!" Kim screamed, feeling the hands of her boyfriend dragging her back.

"Kim, there's nothing we can do now!" Ron said. "We got to get out of here!"

"HE'S RIGHT!" Drake yelled on the other side of the rubble. "THIS IS THE ONLY WAY FOR YOU GUYS TO SURVIVE!"

Kim wanted to argue with him more but she knew that now was not the right time. With precious time wasted, they began to make their way to the exit of the lair as Drake fought his final battle.

**-KP-**

Avoiding a swipe from the crazed machine, Drake sprang into a cartwheel and vaulted over the machine before slamming a powerful punch to a damaged section of it's shoulder. Sparks erupted from the shattered circuitry and the arm became useless.

"_ONCE I DEAL WITH YOU I WILL FINISH WHAT I STARTED_!" Diego roared, attempting a grab with his remaining functioning arm.

"Don't count on it!" Drake growled, slamming a powerful kick into his midsection. He evaded another violent assault from the crazed machine, barely avoiding a saw blade that could have decapitated him.

I hope the others get out in time, Drake thought.

_Self-Destruct In_

_1:45...1:44...1:43.._

**-KP-**

"How big will the explosion be?" Ron asked. "I mean, will we have enough time to escape?"

"It vill be pretty big!" Dementor gasped, barely keeping up with them. "Ve need to get to der hanger und use der snowmobiles dhere!"

Putting on a surprising burst of speed for someone so short, they followed Dementor down a corridor while Kim warned Wade about the lair's self-destruct, telling him to relay the message to Global Justice. Looking at the timer, the seconds flashed by as the countdown continued.

_Self-Destruct In_

_1:23...1:22...1:21.._

**-KP-**

"ALL UNITS, FALL BACK!" Director ordered, helping the wounded retreat from danger zone. "THE LAIR IS GOING TO EXPLODE ANY MINUTE NOW!"

The remaining agents began to fall back, hearing the distant boom of a ferious battle inside the lair being fought. Director pulled up the comm line and contacted one of the available pilots in the vicinity.

"Yes ma'am?" He asked over the crackling line.

"I need you to pilot your craft over to that lair and get Possible and the others onboard!" Director yelled. "They could get caught in the explosion if they use ground tranportation!"

"On my way!" The pilot answered.

Not too far from her position, a large transport craft rose vertically and began to set a direct course towards the lair. Director looked at the comm line's miniature screen, Wade had transferred a copy of the time remaining until the lair exploded.

_Self-Destruct In_

_1:05...1:04...1:03.._

**-KP-**

Inside the command centre, Drake ferociously duelled Diego, avoiding the crazed and desperate attacks of the malfunctioning machine. Sparks began to spit furiously from the damaged machine, the metal plating torn and dented from the brutal combat. Changing to mantis form combat, Drake began to attack the machine but Diego countered and managed to get a lucky strike in.

Slamming to the gound, Drake felt the tight grip of a metal claw around his neck before getting thrown against a computer console. Stunned a little from the impact, it was enough time for Diego to make his move by lifting a jagged piece of metal and throwing it at Drake. Drake felt the metal tear into his synthetic body as it pinned him to the machinery he was lying on, grinding his teeth as Diego slowly made his way towards him.

"_You fought well,_" Diego said, walking forwards with a slight limp. "_It is a shame that you wasted your talents for the humans. You could have been a excellent soldier for my cause_!"

Drake tried to pulled the metal out but it was stuck tight, the advanced repair factor just barely keeping the Syntho-ooze inside him.

Well, I'm gonna be dead anyway, Drake thought.

Diego chuckled as he stood beside Drake, glaring down at him with his remaining eye. He was completely oblivious to the countdown.

_Self-Destruct In_

_0:38...0:37...0:36.._

**-KP-**

Kim and the others made it the the vehicle hanger bay, a large number of them missing due to the other henchmen who escaped before them.

"Quick, we haven't got much time!" Shego yelled, being helped along by Drakken. "Get on the snowmobiles!"

Outside the hanger doors came a roar of engines as an hover transport began to land.

"On second thought's, that will do!" Drakken said.

The group made their way over to the transport as the rear doors began to descend, allowing access to the rear passenger section. As Drakken and Dr Possible helped get a weakened Shego on board, Kim saw to her horror the time left remaining on her Kimmunicator.

_Self-Destruct In_

_0:22...0:21...0:20.._

**-KP-**

"_Look where the path of the hero brought you_!" Diego growled, grabbing a helpless Drake by the neck. "_You could have been a legend for our kind but you threw that opportunity away_!"

"Worth it," Drake said weakly, remaining concious for as long as he could.

"_A fools mistake,_" Diego snarled, tighting the grip. "_So...brother. Any last words before I kill you_?"

Drake smiled and looked at the machine, Syntho-ooze starting to trickle out of his mouth.

"Yeah, I do," Drake said slying, using his hand to type in a command on the computer console. Diego looked at the screen and froze in panic.

_Self-Destruct In_

_0:12...0:11...0:10...0:09..._

"_No..._" Diego whispered, terror in his voice. He looked at Drake, whose systems finally began to fail him. "_No. No! NO!._"

"Say 'hi' to Eric for me," Drake chuckled weakly, his eyes closing as his body became lifeless.

_Self-Destruct In_

_0:07...0:06...0:05..._

**-KP-**

With everyone on board the transport, Kim frantically glanced at the pilot.

"QUICK, PUNCH IT!" Kim yelled.

"HANG ON!" The pilot shouted, firing the engines.

With a quick skillful manuevre, the craft began to rise vertically before tilting up towards the sky and blasting off.

_Self-Destruct In_

_0:03...0:02...0:01.._

**-KP-**

Inside the command centre, Diego roared out in defiance as the countdown for the self-destruct finished. Suddenly the central control room filled with a bright, blinding flash of light.

**-KP-**

Outside the lair, the transport blasted across the sky as it was rocked by the violent shockwave of the explosion. The expanding inferno tore the building apart, the surrounding areas brightly lit up from the flames. Everyone took cover as burning debris began to rain down from the sky and crashed into the ground, smoldering in the cold snow.

Inside the transport, Kim and Ron glanced out of the window and saw the burning remains of the destroyed lair. Kim sighed at the sacrifice that occured and lowered her head before finally speaking to the pilot.

"Land the craft, now," Kim ordered.

"Are you crazy? We got to get you medical attention!" The pilot argued.

"This is important!" Kim snapped, her mind still haunted from fighting Diego. "I...I...got to make sure Diego is..." She didn't know how to finish that sentence, but the message was clear enough.

With a sigh of defeat, the pilot began to find a place to land near the still burning lair, the flames casting a warm glow on the cold, icy terrain. When the craft landed on the ground, the rear doors began to descend slowly until it formed an exit ramp for them. Kim and the other's made their way down the ramp and walked towards the burning ruins of the lair.

The flames danced in the cold wind as they travelled to what remained of the central command centre, arriving at the twisted remains of the once magnificent room. Rufus hopped off Ron's shoulder and scampered over to something that caught his sight.

"Hey Rufus, come back buddy!"

"I'll get him," Dr Possible said, leaving to find Rufus.

Ron was about to follow when he noticed Kim stood motionless, her eyes wide with fear. He turned to see the sight she saw and stepped back when he saw a severly damaged Diego. Still moving but only slightly.

Both leg's were blown off and one arm was barely functioning. The armor on the head of the machine was torn and twisted, the positronic brain exposed. Diego saw Kim with his remaining eye, the green glow fluctuating.

Kim started to smile at the sight, a dark smile that Ron never expected Kim to use before. Before he could say anything, Kim picked up a broken pipe and made her way towards Diego, intent of striking the finishing blow. Just as she raised the makeshift club into the air, a blast of energy slammed into Diego's head, followed by several more.

Kim turned around to see Drakken holding his energy cannon, his aim focused on what remained of Diego's head. Looking back at the machine, she saw the faint light in the remaining eye fade out from the final energy strike.

Diego was no more.

Looking at the pipe she was holding, Kim dropped it to the ground, realising what she planned on doing. Something she vowed never to do as a hero.

"KP, you alright?" Ron asked, putting a caring arm around her.

"No Ron," Kim sighed, shivering in his embrace. "I..I..lost control and...now look at me. I was going to attack someone completely defenseless."

Commotion came behind them when Global Justice agents arrived on the scene, led by Dr Director. When the agents saw the sight of what remained of Diego, they began to cheer at the victory. Director examined the remains of the positronic brain before turning her attention to Kim, seeing the shame in her eyes.

"Miss Possible, I would like a word with you," Director said, turning her head to look at Ron before adding the next part. "Alone."

Ron got the message and gave Kim a comforting kiss on the cheek before leaving to find Rufus. When he was out of earshot, Director spoke.

"You were going to finish off Diego, right?"

"I was, but Drakken was the one who did it," Kim said, still feeling ashamed. "It doesn't change the fact that I was going to attack someone who couldn't fight back."

"You shouldn't have gone into combat so soon Kim. You may have been physically fit for duty but psychologically you are still fragile."

"Well I couldn't let any of your men go in to save my mom. No offense but they wouldn't have lasted five seconds against that machine."

"That may have been true but your psychological condition could have affected your performance," Director said. "By going in before you were ready, you not only placed your safety at risk but other's as well."

"But my performance wasn't affected," Kim said with a sigh. "Well...except my judgement."

"You're talking about destroying Diego, right?"

"No, not destroy," Kim said, her voice sounding more disgusted at herself. "I...I..was going to execute him...and I wanted to...enjoy it...I guess that makes me a bad person then."

"Do you regret thinking about doing that?"

"Yeah," Kim answered, staring at the ground.

"Then you're not a bad person," Director assured her. "You had a lapse in judgement, it happens to the best of us. You may have thought about doing that, even going as far as to attempt it but you didn't and by regretting those actions and thoughts it shows that you are still good at heart. If you're worried about doing something you might regret, perhaps it should be best if you retired."

"No, not yet," Kim said. "This battle made me realise that the world still needs me to help save it. I'm able to survive incredible odds and take out villains with ease when no else could. I can still do that but I just need time to get my focus back."

"If that is what you want then I'll get you the finest psychiactric team Global Justice has on staff, you still have a lot of healing to do," Director said, noticing Kim's broken hand. "Speaking of healing, I'll have the field medics patch you up. They'll give you a jab that will boost your healing factor, maybe heal your hand in a few weeks."

"Thanks," Kim said, starting to smile a little.

"KP, I think you should see this!" Ron's voice called out in the distance. Kim ran towards where his voice originated, followed closely by Director, Drakken, Shego and Dementor. She found her mother and Rufus with Ron, looking at what they found.

"Oh Drake," Kim sighed, looking at the smoldering remains of the Syntho-ooze and torn uniform of the once active machine. His positronic brain was lying on the ground, fairly intact but non-functional. Kim made her way towards Ron and felt him put an arm around her waist, holding her gently.

Standing before the remains of Drake, they stood in silence as they paid their respects.

"Bah, good riddance," Dementor muttered, crossing his arms. "Dhat Synthodrone completely destroyed my lair."

"That Synthodrone just gave his life to save your ungrateful one!" Drakken snapped, glaring at him. "So show Drake some respect!"

"I vill nevah show dhat vhacked out invention ov yours any respect! Beside's it's easy to see vhy Drake und Diego vere so messed up, dhey definetly take up after dhat psycho Shego!"

Normally Shego would have blasted anyone insane enough to say that but her body was still weakened from the fighting, which Dementor took advantage of. What took everyone by surprise was when a black gloved fist collided with his face, knocking the diminutive villain out cold. A furious Drakken was standing over the prone form of Professor Dementor, not looking happy.

"SHOW DRAKE AND SHEGO THE RESPECT THEY DESRVE, SO ZIP IT DEMENZ!" Drakken yelled before calming down. It was then that he noticed Shego looked very surprised. "Er...what are you looking at Shego?"

"Well...er...it's...just that...that has got to be the coolest thing you ever done," Shego managed to say, moving in closer and giving him a friendly punch on the arm. "Nice right hook Dr D."

Their gaze met for a brief moment and Shego involuntarily smiled a little, only suddenly realising that the others were looking at them. Cringing with embarrassment, Shego stepped back from Drakken, feeling very awkward.

"We...er...better get patched up then," Shego said, rubbing the back of her head as she went to leave ruined lair.

Drakken sucked air through his teeth when he felt a sharp pain in his hand and went over to Dr Possible, who confirmed that his hand was broken too.

That's what I get for punching a guy with a metal helmet, Drakken thought.

Kim and the other's left, with Dr Possible helping a visibly dazed Dementor along. Kim stopped and turned to get one last look at the remains of the destroyed Synthodrone, sighing softly.

"Bye Drake."

**-KP-**

Kim's hand was placed in a cast while the others were treated for cuts and bruises. A few of the GJ field agents were injured from combat, receiving broken arms and legs from the Synthodrone attack. The machines were being rounded up and loaded onto cargo carriers, ready to be taken to a top secret facility for storage.

Director was overseeing the work being carried out when Agent Baker arrived at her side.

"Diego and Drake's remains have been taken aboard a secure transport, it'll be airbourne in five minutes."

"Excellent," Director said. "Shame Drake is gone. If he lived then he would have made a pretty darn good field agent."

"Well sometimes the good guys go down fighting in this job," Baker said. "But you look like you got something on your mind. Care to talk about it?"

Director sighed and looked over at the medical tent that Kim and the other's were in.

"I'm going to have to keep a close eye on Kimberly. Today she nearly was driven over the edge from this fighting and could very well have become the next big villain. Lucky for us it was Drakken that finished off Diego and not Kim."

"Guess Drakken wanted to be the one to destroy Diego, so he wouldn't have to continue helping us then," Baker said.

"Maybe, but I think there is something more to that," Director said. "Is the transport to Middleton ready?"

"Yes ma'am. Shego insisted that she would pilot it back."

"Very well, then get them on board. I expect Kim would like to return home a.s.a.p."

"I'll let them know. Oh and by the way, the feller's are talking about what Drakken did to Dementor."

Director smirked a little, still surprised at that unexpected punch he threw. Soon that smirk turned into a full blown fit of laughter.

"You should have seen it," Director said, tears of laughter falling down her eyes. "One of the best punches I have ever seen, I don't think Dementor is going to live the shame down."

**-KP-**

Kim and the other's boarded the transport once their injuries were tended to half an hour later, Shego went into the cockpit and began pre-flight checks before taking off. When given clearance Shego adjusted the controls and the craft rose up into the air before blasting off.

While Kim and Ron sat together in the passenger cabin they saw Drakken staring out of the window, deep in thought. Getting up from her seat, Kim went over to Drakken and sat down next to him.

"Er...can I ask you something?" Kim asked, sounding a little nervous.

"If it's about me returning to villainy, the answer is no," Drakken said. "Or if it's about my 'flower power', that's gone too. Dementor's upgrade for Diego saw to that but considering what happened, with humanity nearly exterminated...well..er...I guess this is not about that eh?"

"No," Kim said. "It's...about Diego."

"Oh," He replied, catching on to what she was going on about. "Let me guess, you want to know why I destroyed him before you."

"Yeah, I do."

"Well two reasons really, one of them was to put him out of his misery," Drakken explained. "Drake did say he was malfunctioning so if Diego lived then he would have continued suffering. So reason one was a mercy killing."

"And the other reason?"

"To stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life," Drakken said in a matter of fact tone.

That response hit Kim hard, surprised at what he said to her.

"W..w...what?" She managed to say, seeing the serious look in his face.

"The world respects you Kimberly but if they found out that you defeated a defenseless villain in cold blood and enjoyed it then you would lose its respect. Imagine what your fans would have thought if they learnt that the hero they looked up to had enjoyed the thrill of destruction? Since Diego was a concious machine, it technically made him a life-form so what would they have thought if you enjoyed murdering him?"

"They would have been ashamed," Kim answered, feeling ashamed as well.

"Darn straight," Drakken said. "Besides, it was also my way of thanking you and saving your life too."

"Care to explain?" Kim asked, wondering what he meant.

"Well for one, I still owe you for saving me from drowning when I got possesed by that pirate ghost," Drakken said. "I think that makes us even now. Anyway you really should get some sleep, you look completely exhausted."

Kim knew he was right and bade him goodnight before heading back over to Ron. Curling up beside him on the seat, Kim rested her head on his shoulder.

"Goodnight KP," Ron said, kissing her head gently.

"Goodnight Ron," Kim said dreamily, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Drakken watched as the two young teens sat next to each other, sound asleep. Smiling slightly, he looked out the window and began watching the cloud fly by before falling asleep himself.

**-KP-**

During the flight, Dr Possible made her way into the cockpit to check on Shego and found her to be wide awake, staring at the clouds as they past them. The auto pilot was on.

"Y'know, you could get some rest now," Dr Possible said. "Considering what happened, you need to sleep."

"Despite feeling tired I just can't right now, even if I tried," Shego sighed. "Got too much stuff running about in my noggin."

"Like Drew, right?" Dr Possible asked, innocently.

Shego took a deep breath to try come up with a counter argument but she couldn't. She knew Dr Possible was right.

"Yeah, it's about Dr D," Shego said. "I...just can't stop thinking about the blue guy."

"Need someone to talk to? I could leave you alone if you want some personal space, I just thought I should check on you."

"No, you can stay. I..I...think I really need to talk to someone right now," Shego said, sounding unsure. "I think I'm in trouble."

"What trouble?" Dr Possible asked, sitting down on empty co-pilot's seat.

"I'm not to sure...it's like...I got all these confusing feelings for Drakken right now," Shego said. "Part of me is still angry at him for lying to me, a part of me wants to be his best friend and...ugh...something else. Something that...er...well scares me."

"What scares you?"

"I got these feelings about the guy that I'm afraid to act upon and that if I do then everything between me and Dr D is gonna change. We been through a lot together as part of the mad scientist and partner-in-crime team, even sharing one of the most valued friendship's of my life but then I just...I just had to..." Shego could figure out a way to finish that sentence.

"You've fallen for him, haven't you?"

"Ugh man, what is wrong with me? I faced so much that would have scared anyone. Deadly traps, crazed super power idiots, even gone toe to toe with Kimmie lord knows how many times but right now, I am terrified out of my mind about talking to Drakken."

"Well love can be a scary emotion sometimes," Ann said. "I remember having a conversation like this with Kim once, a few years ago when she had a crush on a boy. I think his name was Jase..no..wait..Josh, that's it. I told her that telling a boy that you like him is like getting into a really cold pool, just take a deep breath and take the plunge."

Shego smirked a little, letting out a little laugh that surprised Ann.

"Sorry, it's just that this conversation is so...weird...y'know," Shego said with a weak chuckle. "I can't believe my ex-arch foe's mom is giving me the 'boy talk.'"

"I'm a little surprised at this conversation too. You really should speak to your family about it, maybe even your parents."

"Well I could if my powers enabled me to talk to the dead," Shego answered. "Mom died when I was a kid and Dad...he died when I was at college, before I got my degree in child development."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up."

"Don't be, you didn't know. Heck, not a lot of people know a lot about me. Drakken doesn't know much of my family, I mean he met my older brother Hego but he didn't meet Mego or the Wego twins. I never really told him much of my past, probably because he would have fired me on the spot if he found out I was an ex super hero...man, he still doesn't know about it."

"Looks like you have a lot to talk about when we land," Ann said. "I'll let you get some rest, you look really tired out."

"Thanks by the way," Shego said. "For checking up on me...and for the 'talk.'"

Dr Possible smiled. "No problem. I know how you feel. I felt frightened about expressing my feelings to someone else before."

"How'd it go? You tell the guy you liked him?"

"I did but it wasn't easy," Dr Possible said, smiling. "It was worth it though. I loved him so much I eventually agreed to marry him. Well, goodnight Shego."

"Goodnight Dr Possible."

Getting up quietly, Dr Possible left the cockpit while Shego checked the auto pilot was still on. Despite the conversation being awkward Shego felt a little better by talking about her emotions. Letting out a yawn, Shego closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p><span>SC90's Chapter Follow Up<span>

Been a while since I last updated this. Well as you all probably been wondering, I did plan ahead when I first started writing this to _kill off_ Drake and Diego, with Drake performing a selfless sacrifice to save the world. The title of this chapter also was also referencing the fact that Kim nearly performed an act that probably have put her on a path to darkness and also explored Shego's feelings for Drakken.

If you know your KP episode's I made a slight reference to the episode Crush here, with Dr Possible talking to Shego and giving her a little advice that she gave Kim in that episode. Also despite the episode Crush being the first one to broadcast, it was actually the fourth episode chronologically. The first official episode for Kim Possible was Tick-Tick-Tick. Oh boy, I am so nerdy aren't I?

Well this story will be wrapped up pretty soon, just two more chapters to go before I can work on other projects. So far this has. been a very fun story to write and has been a huge learning experience for me. A huge thanks to all who have read and reviewed. Also will be updating the character profiles now.

Chapter 14: Drakken and Shego is coming soon.


	15. Drakken and Shego

___Disclaimer. I do not own all characters to the Kim Possible franchise, they remain the sole property of Disney. The character's Drake #902 and Diego the Diablo were created by me so if someone wants to use them in a story then you got to let me know first.___

* * *

><p>-Chapter 14-<p>

Drakken and Shego

The journey back to Middleton was quiet and uneventful, the auto pilot taking care of the journey while the other's rested from their ordeal. Kim stirred slightly in her sleep while resting in Ron's arms, a warm blanket was draped over them by Dr Possible before sleeping in a seat a few rows behind them. In the cockpit Shego let out a soft moan in her sleep, various scenarios of how she expressed her feelings to Drakken cascading into full blown nightmarish scenarios. Scenes of him laughing at her, telling her she had gone soft or just cruelly brushing her off and reducing her to tears from the humiliation led her to start groaning in her sleep, hearing the sound of her name being spoken by Drakken, as if taunting her. Feeling a hand on her shoulder Shego woke instantly, gasping for breath as she looked around to see Drakken standing by her side.

"Dr D, you scared me!" Shego gasped, hurridly wiping tears that began to form from her eyes.

"I thought you didn't get scared," Drakken said, before noticing Shego's eyes. "Wait a minute...are you crying?"

"Uh...dust allergies," Shego lied, thinking of the lamest excuse. "GJ really needs to do some cleaning. So why'd you wake me then?"

"We just landed at Middleton," Drakken explained. "So we better get moving."

Shego got out of the chair and followed her employer out the aircraft's exit, heading down the departure ramp towards the main building. The aircraft had landed at a private airfield instead of the main airport, which was ideal since everyone was in no condition for press coverage. Once inside they saw Kim was with the rest of her family, a visibly relieved James was holding his wife while the twins hugged their older sister. The Stoppable's were there with their little daughter, hugging their son. James noticed Drakken and went over to him, Drakken shut his eyes tight and awaited the impact of a fist in his face, opening his eyes slowly after a couple of seconds. Instead of Dr Possible looking angry like he expected him to, he was actually smiling at him.

"Drew, Ann just told me what you did for Kim," James said, holding out his hand to shake Drakken's. "I want to thank you for looking out for her."

Surprised at his actions, Drakken took James hand and shook it, smiling back. "Well..I..er still feel terrible about what happened to her at the party. In fact, on that day a lot of things happened that I regret. Who knew my actions would nearly result in the extinction of humanity?"

"I'm glad it didn't," James said. "Oh and I heard from Kimmie's friend Wade that Drake became something called Diego? Was it something you did?"

"Oh that was Dementor's doing," Drakken corrected. "His evil side merged with one of the Diablo robots and very nearly killed us. Luckily Drake's good side was still functioning...it's a shame he didn't make it back with us."

"Well we better get going, Kim and Ronald need their rest," Ann said, helping the two teens towards the airport exit. "Uh...will you two be joining us?"

"Oh...well actually I got things to do actually," Drakken said. "First of all I got my lair to rebuild, if I bought the darn thing I might as well live in it. I'll be getting Global Justice to help rebuild it for the assistance I gave them."

"So you and Shego will be going back there?"

Shego felt a little uncomfortable, her feelings for her employer coupled with her fear of rejection resulted in her making a spur of the moment decision.

"No, I...I...gotta go," Shego said, her heart hammering in her chest. "I..I..have a lot of stuff going through my mind and I..just need some personal space."

Drakken was a little surprised at what she said, but what really had him taken aback was the expression on her face. He could have sworn she was trying not to look terrified.

"What? You're leaving?"

"Look..I.. go..." Shego said, running off towards the exit of the private airfield.

"SHEEEGO! COME BACK!" Drakken called out, chasing after her. "IF YOU GOT SOMETHING ON YOUR MIND THEN TELL ME!"

Shego ran out into the parking lot and found a red sports car, jumping in and swiping the steering column with an ignited hand, hotwiring the car and driving off. Shego ignored the cries of Drakken and the owner of the car, who came running out after her.

Drakken stood there, completely stunned while the car owner got out his cell phone to call the cops. Feeling fresh rain start to fall down, Drakken just stood there as he helplessly watched Shego drive into the distance.

In the airport, the Possible family watched as Dr Drakken stood in the rain, Ann sighing with compassion.

"Oh Drew...I'm so sorry," She whispered.

**-KP-**

_Two Days Later_

Drakken sat in his private office, repairing a few remaining devices while Global Justice construction workers were still repairing the remains of the lair. Since Shego had left him he tried to take his mind off her by shutting himself away and fixing everything in his office. The Cocoa-Moo maker, the Global Broadcast System, the Harmonic Chaos Generator, anything that needed fixing he repaired to busy his mind. Putting down a screwdriver, he stopped and let a sigh escape from his mouth, taking out a crumpled photograph of him and Shego that she took a few months ago. He remembered that day when she received a new camera from him on her birthday, in which she actually had a friendly photograph with him, smiling in the photograph while Drakken wore one of those silly paper party hats.

Putting it away in his lab coat pocket, he went back to work and started to furiously fix a broken laser gun, furiously throwing it to the ground in annoyance when he realised how futile it was. Getting up from his seat, he stretched his legs while trying to figure out a way to take his mind of the young woman, finding the idea of thinking about her too painful.

A knock on the door made him jump and he turned to see who disturbed him. Dr Director stood there, hands behind her back.

"Yes, what is it?" Drakken asked. "I'm very busy."

"So I see," Director said. "I thought you gave this up but instead I find you repairing tools for evil."

"It's only to take my mind of a few things."

"A few or one?" Director asked.

"Nggh...one," Drakken said admittingly. "I still can't stop thinking about...Shego."

"You barely slept, eaten or drank for two days. Don't do this to yourself," Director said. "Get some rest Lipsky."

"I will rest when I feel like it! Now please, JUST LEAVE ME IN PEACE!" He snapped, a fury making him all the more formiddible.

Taken aback and surprised at his sudden show of anger, Director backed away and left him alone. Drakken sighed and turned to the wall behind his desk and leant against it, closing his eyes as he tried to wrestle with his thoughts.

**-KP-**

Shego drove down the lone stretch of highway, heading to the lair after spending a couple of nights at the same cheap hotel she used as a hideout. For two days she thought about Drakken and the conversation she had with Kim's mom, knowing that by running from him it was just as painful for her than it was for him, which only proved that she had to tell him the truth. That she had fallen for him.

Checking the sat nav on the red exotic sports car, she saw she had a half an hour journey left. Not willing to wait any longer, she gunned down the accelerator.

**-KP-**

Director oversaw the remainder of the repairs, although her mind was occupied by the events that occured recently. The world nearly faced total extinction because of the Synthodrone's, only the actions of one prevented in billions of lives being lost by making the ultimate sacrifice. In the casualty report's filed to the president, they listed that Drake #902 was killed in action but Diego's was originally to be filed as executed but after reading Drakken's statement that the machine was malfunctioning it was filed as a mercy killing.

The positronic brain for Diego was damaged beyond repair but Drake's was only scorched in the explosion, enabling him to be repaired and brought back but since Synthodrone's were now officially classed as a banned project, his remains now lay in the secure storage vault at GJ headquarters. As much as she hated to do it, Drake had to remain dead.

A Global Justice agent made his way over to Director, the expression on his face obviously meant he had urgent news.

"Director, sensor's indicate that someone is heading towards the lair," He said.

"Show me," She said, following the agent towards the temporary surveillance station they set up. Looking at the large screen, it shown a red sports car heading towards the lair but the driver was instantly recognisable.

"Let her in," Director said. "She and Mr Lipsky have a lot of talking to do."

**-KP-**

Drakken took out a handkerchief while attempting to clean a spot of dirt off the wall behind his desk, obsessively focusing on it. He didn't hear the door open behind him and someone say his name. Walking closer towards him, the figure stood by his side.

"Uh...Dr D?" A familiar voice said.

Drakken stopped and his heart leapt in his chest when he turned to face the person who spoke his name, Shego. He could see she wasn't wearing her usual green and black jumpsuit, instead she wore a pink t-shirt with a unbuttoned denim jacket over it, denim jeans and white sneakers. Surprised to see her standing before him, Drakken went to lean on something to support himself, putting his hand on the top of his office chair. Unfortunately he forgot that its base could swivel around and he soon found himself slamming face first into his office desk. They didn't notice a tiny red light switch on, on the opposite wall of the room.

"Drakken!" Shego said, helping him up. "Oh man, you okay?"

"I'm fine," Drakken gasped, his face still stinging with pain. "Just a little sore, that's all."

An uncomfortable silence filled the air while Drakken rubbed the side of his face, he noticed that Shego looked a little uncomfortable.

"Uh...Shego..are you alright?" He asked.

"Dr D...uh...Drew, we need to talk," Shego said, her voice shaking slightly. She looked down at the floor while she spoke, as if it was the hardest thing to do in the whole world.

"Er...anything in particular you want to talk about?" Drakken asked.

"Yeah," Shego said, taking in a deep breath before finally exhaling. "I want to talk about us."

Drakken gulped, knowing that things had been awkward between them recently and now they needed to be completely honest with each other.

"Drew, I know that things between us have been weird and that I said something that hurt both of us," Shego said. "Because of what happened to me at the party."

"I know, I really do regret that...I mean I nearly got you killed," Drakken sighed. "I was terrified that day you know. I really thought my own creation had killed you."

"Well it didn't...it just hurt, that's all," Shego said. "But not as much when I found out you lied to me."

Feeling tears starting to form, she quickly wiped them away before finally speaking. She had to get this off her chest.

"Do you remember when I yelled at you in hospital? That I said I thought you were my friend?"

"Yes, I remember that very well," Drakken sighed, thinking back to that day. "Come to think of it, you were going to...er...say something else."

"Yeah...yeah I...I...ugh...oh boy," Shego gulped, fighting with all her will power to find the courage to talk. "I...I was going to say...that I thought..I..I loved you. But I just couldn't say something that hurtful...to both of us."

"Wait..er..wha.." Drakken said, completely flabbergasted at what he was hearing.

"You see...I...I still do," Shego said admittingly. "Look I'm just going to take Kimmie's moms advice and just say it okay. Dr D...I love you."

"Wha...er..well..erm...tha..tha..." Drakken stammered, trying to find something to say back at her revelation, only to say the first thing to came to mind. "Erm...is that love me like a friend or family member...or as something _more_?"

A sly smile formed on her face when she stepped a little closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"This answer your question?" She said coyly, leaning in and planting a kiss on his mouth.

Shego had her eyes shut and felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist as Drakken kissed her back, hugging her tightly. Holding onto each other for a few minutes, they broke the kiss and smiled at each other.

"Kind'a wanted to do that for quite a while," Shego said, the same sly grin on her face.

"Well...I..er...wanted to do the same too," Drakken said admittingly. "Er...but what about... er...the age difference?"

"Meh, so we got a good 16 years age gap between us," Shego said. "Who cares anyway? All I care about is being with you."

Leaning in, Shego held onto him tightly and smiled, knowing that nothing could ever ruin such a perfect moment. Opening her eyes, her attention was caught by something on the desk before glancing at the opposite wall, her eyes widening in shock.

Oh man, this so isn't happening, Shego thought.

"Oh...my...gosh. Uh...Dr D..." Shego was cut off when Drakken's cell phone interrupted them.

"Oh, hang on a second...I gotta get this," Drakken said, answering the phone. "Hello? Oh, hello mother! I got some wonderful news for..."

His expression became concerned while he listened to something on the phone.

"Mother, why are you crying? Oh...don't cry, look I got some news to cheer you up mother, I am in love with the most beautiful woman in the world!"

Shego brought her hands to her face in total humiliation as he spoke, cringing at what she knew was happening.

"Uh...Dr D, seriously I think you should..."

"Shego, I'm on the phone but I promise you I'll..er...give you kissy face later,"Drakken said, holding the phone away from his ear and watching Shego bury her face in her hands again, wondering why she was majorly embarrassed. "Okaaay...now where was I? Oh yeah, mother the news I have is so wonderful that...oh I wish the world knew!"

"Dr D...I think your wish came true..." Shego said, her voice full of embarrasment as she pointed to the wall.

"What are you..." Drakken began when he gulped and saw the opposite wall, facing the desk was a tiny glowing red light that was attached to a camera system for the Global Broacast System. "...oh...oh..tha..that's the..."

Dreading to look down, Drakken glanced at the desk on which his head struck it and saw to his complete horror that the Master Button for Global Broadcast was glowing.

"Oh snap...you have so gotta be kidding me," Drakken said weakly, glancing at the video camera in embarrassment.

"DREW LIPSKY, HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU NOT TO USE NAUGHTY LANGUAGE!" A voice yelled from the cellphone.

**-KP-**

_Shetland, Scotland_

In a privately owned castle, Duff Killigan sat on a luxury couch in the TV room, his gaze frozen on the screen. He was in the middle of eating porridge while watching his daytime soaps when he saw what occured between Drakken and Shego, chuckling at the embarrassment between the two.

"Aye, only Drakken could do somethat tha' daft," He laughed. "Well it's about time they got together, the blue guy and the green lass make a pretty cute couple."

**-KP-**

_Senior Private Island_

"Father, did we just see what I thought I saw?" Junior asked, his arm around Bonnie's waist.

"Wait a sec...isn't she the substitue teacher I had that went out with Mr Barkin?" Bonnie asked, a little confused. "And another thing...like ew..he is so old enough to be her dad!"

Senior chuckled and looked at the TV before sitting down in a chair.

"Well I think that is wonderful news that they finally got together," He said. "We must invite them round for a celebration sometime. Perhaps Lipsky can join us for poker night?"

**-KP-**

_Go Tower, Go City_

"Mego, hurry up with those smelling salts!" One of the Wego's said while the other was placing a cushion underneath Hego's head.

"Okay...okay...hold your horses! I got it!" Mego said, opening the bottle and handing it to his younger brother.

Wego brought the rim of the bottle to his old brother's nose, watching the man regain consciouness.

"Oh man...ugh...what happened?"

"Oh nothing much, expect you just fainted when you saw our sister kissing her employer!" Mego said, rolling his eyes when Hego fainted again. "Oh you gotta be kidding me!"

The Wego twins burst out laughing before glancing at the giant TV screen in the main meeting room.

"Good one sis!" They said in unison.

**-KP-**

_Ed's Gasoline & Car Repair_

A family that pulled into the gas station had been watching the TV in their RV while Ed filled up the tank, only to see the commotion that occured and saw his cousin on TV.

"Oh man, I knew it! I totally knew he was seeing that green babe! OH YOU SO TOTALLY ROCK DREW! OH YEEEAAHH!" He yelled excitedly while doing a screaming air guitar impression before finally calming down. It was then that he noticed the family were looking at him, Ed smiled sheepishly and went outside to finish filling up the tank.

"Oh yeah, by the way the gas is gonna come to $85!" He called out to them.

**-KP-**

_Possible Home, Middleton_

Tim and Jim rolled about on the floor, laughing their heads off at Drakken's expression of embarrassment while James and Ann just smiled at the TV. Kim and Ron had their mouths wide open in shock while Rufus lay on Ron's lap, passed out from what he saw.

"Drew Lipsky...you sly old dog," James chuckled. "Who knew the guy had it in him?"

"KP, did we just see Drakken...and...Shego...making out?" Ron asked.

"Okaaaay, and I thought daytime television couldn't get any more awkweird," Kim said, smiling a little. "Anyway, I actually am happy for them. I had a feeling they were going to get together."

"Yeah, well as long as we don't have to double date then I'm cool with it," Ron said. "I'm still having flashbacks from when she dated Mr Barkin."

-**KP-**

Drakken quickly deactivated the button and said his goodbye's to his mother before hanging up, Shego standing there in total humiliation.

"This is soooo not happening," She gulped as Drakken took in a deep breath.

"Uh...let's er...see how much damage it had done," Drakken gulped, taking her hand and walking out of his office with her.

All the Global Justice agents stared at them, the giant TV screen they recently installed was showing static but it was evident that it had shown the embarrassing broadcast. Standing side by side in embarrassment, Drakken and Shego smiled sheepishly while the agents began to cheer, a few of them patting Drakken on the back. Drakken smiled and put his arm around Shego while Director went up to him.

"Impressive Lipsky, oh and we'll let you off the hook for hijacking the world's airwaves," She said.

"That...was actually a very unfortunate accident," Drakken said quickly. "I didn't mean to uh...let the world see that."

"Well you better get some rest. You been working nearly non-stop for two days."

"Two days?" Shego said, holding Drakken's hand. "Oh man, you must be exhausted."

"Well...come to think of it, I do feel a little sleepy," Drakken yawned, being helped along by Shego. Even since she returned to him, he had no reason to push himself to his limits to wait for her.

"His bedroom has been repaired and so has yours Shego," Director said. "Drakken insisted we fix your room first, in case you came back."

"Thanks," Shego said, helping Drakken towards his room. Shuffling along, Drakken felt a wave of fatigue wash over him when the exhaustion finally began to affect him. Going into his room, Shego helped him over to his bed and gently lay him down on the matress, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek.

"So what now?" Shego asked. "How is this future of ours going to work? Shall we work for Global Justice?"

"What? No, I actually don't want to do any inventing ever again," Drakken yawned. "However, something did come to mind that you might like. If fact, it might actually mean taking over the world in a different way altogether."

"What are you talking about?" Shego asked, leaning in to hear Drakken whisper something to her. "Wait a sec...you telling me that...so that means...you know, that future might just work. No...it will work."

Drakken grinned and let out another yawn, feeling sleep starting to take effect.

"I'll let you get some sleep," Shego said, kissing him again on the cheek. "I'll check up on you again when you rested up, okay?"

Drakken mumbled a thanks before closing his eyes and falling asleep, drifting into a deep sleep while Shego quietly closed the door and left him to rest. Heading to her room, she found it was rebuilt exactly the way it originally was before it was destroyed, the bed was brand new and neatly made for her. Looking around some more she found that most of the possesions that she left at the lair had been replaced.

Heading back out of her room she went outside to the car to unload the clothes she had in her suitcase. Sensing someone behind her, she turned to see Dr Director standing there.

"So you really going to reform now?" Director asked.

"Considering I just risked my life to help Kim save the world, yeah I am," Shego said. "Besides I really think Kim would need me to help her."

Director wondered what Shego meant. "Help her?"

"I saw the way she looked when she fought Diego. She nearly crossed a line in her career that I once did, a choice that bring its own benefits and disadvantages. Sure I may have had the money, people fearing me, respect from crime syndicates but the price to pay was leaving my family. Sure I saw them when my path crossed with theirs but I pretended to hate them when I was around Kimmie."

"But in reality, you still care for them."

Shego smiled. "Sure I do, they're my brother's. Anyway, I don't want Kim to make the same mistake I did. So I'll be there to watch out for her, she's still a little messed up from fighting Diego."

"She will be having psychiatric care within the week. But what about the money you stole from the ATM this week? Will you pay it back?"

"Taken care of," Shego said, walking past Director with her suitcase in hand. "Check the bank if you don't believe me. Oh and give the guy's car I jacked from the airport back to him with a full tank, will ya?"

As Shego went back into the lair Director took out her comm device and contacted headquarters. She instantly heard the voice of Agent Baker on the line.

"Betty, what can I do for you?"

"Just a little favor, can you see if the Middleton bank got back the $1000 stolen?"

"I'll check, hang on a sec," Baker said, the comm line going off for a few seconds before switching back on. "Yeah, uh apparenty someone just delivered an envelope with the money in today. They got not idea who it was, there was no name."

Director just smiled. "I think I do. Thanks Baker, I'll be back at HQ in a a few days once repairs here have been finished."

Shutting the comm line off, Director replaced the device in her uniform pants pocket before going back into the lair.

* * *

><p><strong>SC90's Chapter Follow Up<strong>

Okay folk's just one more chapter to go, the epilogue to round things up. I know this may not have been as brilliant as other fanfics but this has been a real learning curve for me, so I promise to all who have read this. The sequel will be better than this, since it will be featuring the return of Team Go and will have them team up with Team Possible for tale of friendship, romance, action, drama...the list goes on so I'll just cut to the chase. You might like it.

Also I decided that War of the Synthodrone's, a story that would have focused on what if Team Possible died in the final confrontation will not...I repeat NOT be going into production since it would have taken more of my time. All I can say is that it would have involved a lot of character death, would have featured Drake #902 feeling down for failing to save Kim and forms a friendship with her mother, becoming a protective guardian when a full scale war breaks out. I might do it one day or a might not, well see how it goes. I was going to put a teaser up but since I am not going to be writing that, well there is going to be no teaser.

As for the story After All This Time: Darkest Legacy, that will still be going into production one day and will be returning the return of OC's Drake #902 and Diego. I know that Drake died as a hero and Diego was killed by Drakken but the story will actually...well I won't spoil it but I discussed it with LP99 sometime ago and will be co-writing it together. Well thanks for stopping by to read and feel free to check out my profile, I just set up a poll to vote for which new image will be my new avatar. Results will be revealed on 3/18, the day of my sisters birthday and the image will be changed before 3/28, so you can see it on my birthday. Oh and feel free to leave a review if you want, well thanks for reading. SC90

Epilogue: Full Circle is coming soon.


	16. Epilogue: Full Circle

____Disclaimer. I do not own all characters to the Kim Possible franchise, they remain the sole property of Disney. The character's Drake #902 and Diego the Diablo were created by me so if someone wants to use them in a story then you got to let me know first.____

_OVER 3000 HITS! WOW! THANK YOU SO MUCH!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Epilogue-<strong>_

_**Full Circle**_

_Three Days After Broadcast_

Kim and Ron were sitting in the back yard of Kim's house, enjoying some well earned rest under the warm midday sun. The cast around Kim's hand was removed but was placed in a sling, the bones nearly fully healed from the battle. Rufus was lying on the ground, sitting on a small miniature towel as he caught the sun, wearing a small pair of shades. The peace and quiet was interrupted by the four beeps of the Kimmunicator, which Kim promptly answered.

"Hey Wa..." She was about to say, before seeing a different figure onscreen. "Shego! How are you?"

"Fine, considering the world saw me and Drew...well you know," Shego said, starting to blush slightly. "Anyway, I thought I'd call to check up on you. How's the hand?"

"Still a little more healing to do. Those injections GJ gave to boost my healing really are doing wonders, the docs at GJ say I will make a complete physical recovery in a few days time. So what are you and Drakken up to then?"

"Well you'll love this but he still plans to take over the world...with his other qualifications," Shego said, smiling knowingly.

"Other qualifications?" Ron asked, taking interest in the conversation.

"Apparently after he dropped out of college to start a life of being a villain, he actually went on to gain qualifications for being a radio talk show doctor. Which actually was one of the main reasons why his mom was convinced he had a radio show."

"Wait a minute! Drakken really is qualified for that?" Kim asked, surprised at the revelation. "So his scheme to take over the world then..."

"...Involves him to become the most popular radio doctor on the planet," Shego finished, laughing a little. "Crazy, right? I was a little surprised about that myself when he told me, I mean I been with the guy for what like for three years and even I didn't know that about him. Anyway ever since that incident at the party, he is going to be completely honest with me from now on."

"That's good to hear Shego," Kim said. "Uh, so you guy's really are...y'know."

"Dating? Yeah, well I guess the broadcast made it official y'know, not every day you see two former bad guy's locking lips on live TV. Who knew that was going to happen?"

"Well it certainly surprised me and Ron when broadcast, poor Rufus fainted from the shock though. So will we be seeing you guy's again?"

"Sure will princess, like we can grab a coffee sometime or if you want, have a friendly spar to keep our fighting sharp. Oh, how's the therapy going?"

"Well the fight did kind of gave me closure now that Diego is destroyed but I'm still not 100% yet," Kim said. "Wade has me on light duty such as cat's stuck up a tree or helping the elderly cross the road, y'know girl scout stuff."

"Great to know you're getting out the house then. Anyway, I better call my brother's now, I got something to discuss with them. Feel free to stop by our place sometime."

"Alright Shego, well take care of yourself."

"Will do, oh and btw we sent you something in the mail. You'll love it. Well, see ya pincess."

"Bye Shego," Kim said, switching the Kimmunicator off. Getting up, Kim went into the house and saw her brother's scanning a large envelope. "What are you guy's doing?"

"Something came from HenchCo..." Jim said.

"...so we decided to scan it, in case it was a bomb," Tim finished.

"I'll take the risk," Kim said, snatching it from them and opening it. Inside was a magazine for Supervillain Monthly but on the cover was something that made Kim smile. "Ron, take a look at this."

Ron looked at the front of the magazine and smiled at what he saw. On the cover were Drakken and Shego holding each other in a loving embrace as they smiled, above their picture was the tagline 'Supervillain Couple of the Year.' Inside was a note written by Shego.

_To Kimmie and her Ronnie_

_A little momento from me and Dr D's old villain days. Give our love to your fam for us._

_Dr D & Shego x_

"Aww," Rufus chattered, looking at the magazine.

"I have to admit, that is a pretty cute photo of them," Ron laughed, looking at it. "Hey, there's an article on couple's that didn't make the cut!"

Kim couldn't contain the smirk when she saw Junior and Bonnie were in second, with DNAmy and Monkeyfist in third place.

"Ew...why is DNAmy dating a stone statue of Monkeyfist?" The Tweebs asked. "That's so wrong!"

"I don't know," Ron said slyly, with a joke in mind. "I guess maybe it's because he's her _rock_."

A giggle escaped from Kim's mouth before finally laughing hysterically, holding onto Ron for support who in turn started to crack up with laughter.

**-KP-**

Shego saw a smiling Drakken walk out of his office, heading over to Shego and wrapping an arm around her while planting a delicate kiss on her cheek.

"Whoa, Dr D! Ya certainly know how to make a girl feel good," Shego said, returning his kiss with one of her own. "So how did that meeting go with the radio people then?"

"They said they'll think about it but since that...er...broadcast, we have become to talk of the month," Drakken said. "Well I won't rest until I do have my own show and conquer the radio ratings!"

"I'm sure you will sweetie," Shego said. "Anyway, I gotta make another call."

"Your brother's right?"

Shego nodded, a little nervous to what their reaction's would be for her calling and the reason behind it. Drakken kissed her forehead tenderly, making her relax a little.

"I'm sure they'll be delighted to hear from you and I reckon they'll have taken the...er...news of our relationship pretty well."

"Well, only one way to find out," Shego sighed, heading over to the phone and picking it up.

Dialing in the number, Shego waited until she heard a familiar voice on the other side.

"Hello?"

"Hi Hego...it's me," Shego said, listening to the long pause. "Er...you still there."

"I am, I am...er...it's just...well it's been a while since you called."

"I know...and I'm sorry. Look I called you guy's so we could talk, that's all. I got something to tell you guy's."

"Er...if it's about you dating Dr Drakken, believe me I know," Hego said.

"It's not about me and Drakken, well actually that is a small reason why I called," Shego said, taking in a deep breath. "I want to know...are you guy's okay with it?"

"Well the twins are and I think Mego is, but I...am a little uncomfortable with this. I mean, the guy is like 20 years older than you."

"16 years to be exact," Shego said. "Hego, I'm happy being with him. I've never been more happier in my life...and well...I'm also calling for another reason. I got some pretty big news for you guys."

"Oh...dear...," Hego's voice gasped. Suddenly Shego heard what sounded like someone keeling over.

"Uh...hello?" Shego asked, a little anxious. "Hego...hellloooo...can you hear me bro?"

"Uh...hi sis," One of the Wego's voices said. "Uh...Hego fainted...again. Man, what did you say to him exactly?"

"I just said that I'm happy with dating Drakken and that one of the other reasons I'm calling is because I got some big news for you guys."

"Oh...man, I see," Wego said before venturing into a certain topic. "Uh sis...are..are you...expecting?"

Shego nearly broke out into a fit of coughing, surprised at what her brother had asked and although she promised herself to not do this, she ended up losing her temper.

"NO! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, I JUST STARTING DATING HIM," Shego yelled. "BESIDE'S WE DON'T EVEN SHARE THE SAME ROOM...NOT YET ANYWAY!"

Shego heard nothing on the other end and saw a very surprised Drakken looking at her from the hallway. Silently cursing her own stupidity, Shego sighed and tried to find her courage to talk down the phone.

"Wego...are you there?" She asked. "Look...I didn't mean to shout, okay? It's just my stupid temper got the better of me again. Just to clear things up, you guy's will not be becoming uncles anytime soon."

"Okay...well that's good to hear...I guess," Wego said. "So if you're not...uh...y'know...er...what exactly was the reason for calling?"

"I'm calling because," Shego gulped, feeling her voice waver as her emotions threatened to overwhelm her. "I'm calling because...I'm coming back to Go City...to rejoin the team, that is...ugh...that is if you still want me back."

"Are...are you serious?"

"I am serious. I..I'm coming back home," Shego said, tears starting to fall from her eyes. "I know I must have hurt you guy's so much when I left, even being hurtful to you when our path's crossed just to maintain my rep...I just want to know if you still want me back though, after all I did to you."

"Shego...of course we want you back," Her brother said, from the sound of his voice he was crying too. "We missed you so much and we been waiting for this call for a long time. When will you be coming back?"

"I'll be getting a plane home in two weeks hopefully. Will you have my room ready?"

"Sis...it's been ready ever since. We'll see you when you arrive."

Shego smiled, tears of joy falling down her face. "I better get going. Bye bro...love you. Give my love for the other's, will ya?"

"I will. Love you too sis, take care."

The line went dead and Shego hung up, tears still falling down her face. Sensing someone behind her, Shego turned and embraced Drakken as she broke down into heaving sobs.

"I alway's pictured I wouldn't cry when I would finally call them, to tell them I'm coming home," Shego cried, holding Drakken tightly. "Guess I'm a wuss, huh?"

"Even the strongest must cry from time to time," Drakken said, stroking Shego's hair gently as he held her. "Now from the yelling, they must have said something to annoy you. Was it about me?"

Shego nodded and wiped her eyes, drying them. "They thought that...they were going to be uncles."

Drakken caught on by what she meant and nodded. "Oh...er...so that's what you meant by us not sharing the same room...er yet."

"Well yeah...I mean the...uh...thought just went through my mind and...oh man...I did well, think about _that_," Shego admitted. "I'm sorry if it creeped you out or anything."

"No, it didn't creep me out," Drakken said, smiling as he kissed her head. "I suppose it is something we could do, er...when we feel ready that is. Anyway, you need cheering up and I know how to do that just fine. Your favorite?"

Shego knew instantly what he was talking about. "Blueberry pancakes and black coffee? I'd love that."

Taking her hand in his, they went over to the kitchen of the rebuilt lair. Suddenly a ringing at the door caught their attention and Drakken made his way over to the door, facing a Global Justice agent.

"Yes?" Drakken asked.

"Special delivery from Dr Director," The agent said, handing him a large package. "For your efforts in stopping the Synthodrone threat."

Saluting Dr Drakken, the agent turned and left, leaving Drakken to close the door and set the package down at the kitchen table. Shego looked at it curiosly, wondering what it could be.

"So what did ol' Bets give us then?" Shego asked, feeling the package. To her it felt like three slabs of wood, which only fuelled her curiosity. Opening the package, they saw a note on top of the polished slabs of mahogany wood. Shego picked the note up and read it with a smile.

_Drakken and Shego_

_In recognition of your actions for ensuring world safety, I present you with the following commendations._

_Best Wishes_

_Dr B. Director_

Looking at the slabs, Shego and Drakken saw the first slab had a silver metal plate screwed into the front with the Global Justice insignia, with Shego's name imprinted on the metal. The next one had Drakken's name, which made him smile but what confused them was why a third was sent, their smiles vanishing when they saw the third plaque.

_In Honor Of_

_Drake #902_

_For his brave sacrifice for humanity_

Wiping more tears forming, Shego picked up the plaque and held it in her hands, thinking about the destroyed Synthodrone.

"I can't believe he's gone," Shego sighed. "He would have made a pretty darn good sidekick for me if he lived. Maybe even joined up as a sixth Team Go member."

She felt the comforting embrace of Drakken as he placed an arm around her shoulder's and held her, looking at the plaque.

"Guess some good did come out of that mess I made," Drakken sighed. "But I still regret putting everyone through that pain."

"At least you prevented Kimmie from destroying Diego in anger," Shego said, nuzzling her head on his shoulder. "That was a kind act you did Dr D."

"Well, I better get making you your pancake's then," Drakken said, getting up and opening the fridge in the kitchen. "It won't take long sweetums."

Shego rolled her eyes but couldn't help letting out a snort of laughter. "Sweetums? I so can't believe I'm letting you get away with that!"

"Only because you love me," Drakken shot back with a sly grin. "Er...and that there's no camera broadcasting our...private moments, darling."

"Oh you are good," Shego laughed, smiling as Drakken continued to start cooking. Already life for her was taking a turn for the better and felt like nothing could possibly ruin it.

**-KP-**

_Somewhere in Go City_

The room was poorly lit but that was how the two figure's in the room liked it. Dozen of computer screens were showing the accidental broadcast of Drakken and Shego while those in the room watched before one of them switched the screens to archive footage of Team Go, ranging from a very young Shego to her later teenage years with her brother's fighting at her side. The two figure's kept watching the screens, despite already mememorising the scenes that played out after watching them for so many years. However they had listened in on the wire tap they had on Go Tower's phone line, hearing Shego's conversation with her brother's.

"So Shego is finally returning to her brother's then?" A man's voice spoke, hoarse with age. He turned to look at his companion standing next to him, hidden in the shadows. "Alright you're up. You know the plan then, Reven? And I trust our scientists have fixed your malfunctions?"

"_I __**do**__ know the plan_," The figure known as Reven replied in an electronic voice, making it impossible to destinguish the gender. "_And I am fully capable of carrying out my mission. But what if someone interfere's with the plan?_"

"You're talking about Team Possible?"

"_Affirmative._"

"If they do decide to get in the way of our goal...you are to kill them but only if they interfere," The man said sternly. "Team Go is our highest priority, you are to go after them first to ensure sucess."

"_Understood_," Reven said, flexing a metallic hand as electrical energy coursed over it. "_When will the strike force be ready_?"

"We're pulling in all available units for this task. We'll be ready to strike and capture within the month, now I want you to continue your training. I want your training results to still remain 100% perfect."

Turning around, the mysterious figure left the room quietly while the man looked at the TV screens as they continued playing archived footage and chuckled.

"After years of preparation, all this work will finally pay off."

_**The Darkest Legacy will continue**_

_**in**_

_**Kim Possible: The Go Conspiracy**_

* * *

><p><strong>SC90's Chapter Follow Up<strong>

Well it took a while but in the end I managed to get this fanfic completed with the final chapter. I originally planned to get this completed by the end of January but in the end the fanfic took it's time and was completed later than expected. So this is it, end of the line for the first installment but the sequel will come out on the released date I have planned, it can be seen on the profile page. Now then, onto those that have stuck to this and read this fanfic.

I want to say a huge thanks to the following fellow fanfic writer's who have read and reviewed. CajunBear73 (for being the first to review and for sticking along to this story), Sentinel103 (for knowing I got his attention), ceid (for checking my fanfic after I read his fantastic one), uberwrite (for the review saying this was one of the best fanfics read so far, quite flattered at that review! LOL), Resisting the Borg (for taking an interest in this fanfic and possibly having the best pen name, ever), LuvPurple99 (for loving the fanfic and for looking forward to co-writing with me), KoiGirlPGSM (for finding the fanfic interesting, I'm happy that you read it) and Real Live Fishlegs (for doing a Motor Ed moment in his review...seriously). Oh and I also mustn't forget to thank those who favorited and put this on their story alert...most of those I thanked before for their reviews have favorited so thanks again, but also thanks to nigeltje, nikki500, ninjalolcat, spacewolf57, ByrdDog66, Dr. Rex Greylin, pcfreak30 and thunderman24. Glad to see so many people who have enjoyed reading this first fanfic of mine.

So anyway I decided to finish this up now and put a little teaser for the next fanfic up at the end...also yes let me clarify some stuff that I planned from the start of this fanfic story arc.

Yes, Ron and Rufus's MMP has been completely stripped.

Yes, Kim's psychological state nearly had her becoming a villain but will be getting help from friends, old and new alike.

Yes, Drakken's plant power's have been taken away too.

And Yes, Drakken is now a radio talk show host...the reason why, well the clue's in his name. In the show his name is Dr Drew Lipsky and in real life there is a Dr Drew Pinsky, obvious parody by two of the great geniuses on the planet...yeah I am talking about you Bob and Mark!

I wanted to try take some of this in a new direction and try attempt stuff that no-one has yet...also Shego and Team Go fans will enjoy the sequel which again the released date is on the profile page. BTW, I also have a surprise for you guy's and gal's on the following day's, March 20th (hardcore fans of the show will know what it might be, it's so obvious) and March 28th (well two on that day)...one of them is the new profile pic and the other...well no spoiler's though, just wait and see.

Also don't forget to vote on that poll I set up on my profile page, just a little fun I set up.

So until the sequel then...I hope you all enjoy it. Take care of yourselves.

_Stormchaser90_


End file.
